You'll Be In My Heart
by G.R.I.T.S.27
Summary: Tony gets a call from his family inviting him to go on vacation with them and invites Ziva to tag along. Where? Only the Happiest Place on Earth! TIVA
1. Getting There

**Hey guys! So I've decided I'm gonna try a multi-chap fic! Let me know how it goes!**

**Summary: Tony gets a call from his family inviting him to go on vacation with them and invites Ziva to tag along. Where? Only the Happiest Place on Earth! TIVA**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>'Oh the joys of Monday morning paperwork,' thought Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo as he grabbed yet another file from his never-ending stack of paperwork. He looked at the clock. 7:45. He had been working since 7 and still, he was the only one in the bullpen. He looked around and wondered where everyone was.<p>

McGee most likely fell asleep at his typewriter and overslept.

Gibbs was probably... well... He wasn't quite sure where Gibbs was. But then again, did he ever?

He looked at the desk in front of him and wondered where his Israeli partner was on this 'lovely' morning.

His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang. He sighed, thankful for the break from his work.

"DiNozzo," Tony said answering his phone.

"Hey Uncle Tony! It's me, Trent," came a young man's voice from the other end.

"Hey, man! What's up?" Tony asked smiling.

"Not much," said Trent. "Mom just wanted me to call and invite you to our family vacation to Disney this year. It's our family and Uncle Daryn's family. Normally it's just our family, but since it's the last summer before me and Baylor go to college, we wanted everyone to come."

"I don't know, Trent. I'm pretty busy with work and all," said Tony, not noticing the elevator doors open and Ziva and McGee walking out.

"Nuh uh, Tony. Mom told me not to fall for that excuse," said Trent. "She said you've used that excuse every time we've ever tried to invite you to something that lasted longer than two days. And this time, she won't take 'no' for an answer."

Tony sighed realizing that he probably had no choice but to go. He was actually kind of glad. He really did need a break from reality, especially after these last few months, and what better place than Disney World could give him just that?

He watched as Ziva gave him a questioning look as she set her stuff down and got settled in at her desk.

He ignored the look and went back to the conversation at hand.

"Alright, Trent. When do you leave?"

"Saturday"

"This Saturday?" Tony asked incredulously, "and you didn't think to mention it to me before now?"

"Hey, don't blame me," Trent said defensively. "It was mom's idea. She said she didn't want to give you enough time to back out."

Tony scoffed, ignoring the looks he was now getting from both of his coworkers.

"Ok, fine. You win. I gotta get back to work now, but tell your mom I will call her later for the details," Tony said.

"Alright, will do man. Bye."

"Bye." Tony was about to hang up the phone when he heard Trent screaming on the other line.

"Hey! Mom! It worked! He's coming!"

Tony smiled and hung up his phone.

"Who was that, Tony?" Ziva asked getting started on her own paperwork.

"My nephew," Tony replied.

"I thought you were an only child," Ziva said with a questioning look.

"I am," confirmed Tony. This just earned him another confused look from Ziva. "He's my cousin's kid."

"I see," said Ziva, looking back down at her paperwork, "and why have we never heard of this before now?"

"It never came up," Tony said staring at Ziva.

"So, what did your nephew want, Tony?" McGee asked joining the conversation.

"To invite me to their annual summer trip," replied Tony.

"Oh, where to?" Ziva asked, looking up.

"The Happiest Place on Earth," said Tony. McGee gave him an approving nod while Ziva game him another confused look.

"I believe that would be an opinion, Tony," said Ziva. Tony just gave her an unbelieving look.

"Um, no, Ziva, actually that's what people call Disney World," McGee answered for Tony.

Tony nodded in agreement, adding in a short "Yeah".

"Oh!" Ziva said with a look of realization on her face. "You know," she said holding up her finger as if to make a point, "I have been to nearly every country, but I have never once been to Disney World."

"Really?" asked McGee.

Ziva just nodded.

"You've got to be kidding," Tony said. "Even McGoo here wasn't deprived of such a wonderful thing!"

"No, Tony, I am serious. I have never been to Disney World," Ziva said laughing at the look on his face.

"Well, we're just going to have to change that. Now won't we? You can come with me!" Tony offered. "You know, if you want to."

"Oh no," Ziva said. "I could not just charge-"

"-barge," McGee corrected.

"Right. Barge into your family's trip like that."

"Oh, trust me," said Tony. "I really don't think they would mind. They love having another person to tell embarrassing things about me to."

"Hmm. Going to a new place AND learning embarrassing things about Tony DiNozzo," said Ziva. "I think I'm in."

"Okay," Tony said smiling. "I will call my cousin tonight to get the details and I will let you know."

"Thanks," said Ziva.

"Hey, Ziva," McGee said. "Make sure you write down all the stories so you can share them with everyone."

Ziva playfully winked at him and laughed at the 'I'm gonna kill you' look Tony was currently giving McGee.

* * *

><p>That night, when Tony got home, he called his cousin. They decided that he and Ziva would meet his family at their hotel on Saturday night and go out to dinner with everyone.<p>

After talking to his cousin, Tony called Ziva and told her the plans. They decided that Tony should pick Ziva up at her apartment at 3:30 Saturday morning and they would leave from there.

* * *

><p>The week went by fast and soon enough, it was time for Tony to go pick up Ziva. He looked around his apartment one last time to make sure he didn't forget anything, grabbed his last suitcase, and headed down to his car.<p>

The drive to Ziva's was short. It was 3:20 when he got there. He was about to knock on the door when he heard the shower running. He took out the spare key that she had given him and opened her door. He sat down on her couch and turned on the TV.

Not a minute after he sat down, he heard the shower turn off. Soon after, the bathroom door opened and Ziva walked out. He looked at her and noticed she was wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt. Her hair was down and curly, still damp from the shower.

"Feel free to make yourself at home," Ziva said sarcastically, taking note of her partner lounging on her couch, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, with his feet comfortably resting on her coffee table.

"Thank you," was his reply, as he gave her his famous 'DiNozzo grin'.

Ziva rolled her eyes and smiled inwardly.

"You ready to go?" he asked turning off her TV and walking towards her.

"Yes. Just let me grab my suitcases from my room."

"I'll help ya," Tony said following her into her bedroom. Tony grabbed the biggest suitcase and Ziva carried the smaller one, her purse, and her pillow.

Once they got to his car and packed her luggage in it, Tony sat down in the driver's seat and turned to look at Ziva, who had already made herself comfortable in the passenger's seat. "You positive you have everything?" Tony asked one last time.

Ziva looked up from messing with her fingernails to answer Tony. "Yes, I am positive, Tony. Can we go now?

"Yes we can!" Tony started the car and drove off.

Before they even made it out of D.C., Tony heard a snore coming from his right. He looked over to see his partner asleep. Her feet were propped on the dashboard, her pillow was set up against the window, and she had her head laying on it.

'This is going to be a long ride," Tony thought as he heard another snore, this time much louder, coming from Ziva.

* * *

><p>"Ziva," Tony said shaking her shoulder gently. She didn't wake up, so he tried again. "Ziva, wake up!" he said, this time making her sit up straight, slightly startled.<p>

"Hmm what?" she asked rubbing her eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

"Do you want any breakfast?"

"What time is it?"

"About 9:30," Tony said, looking at the radio.

"9:30? I slept for 6 hours?" Ziva asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah," Tony replied. "Slept right on through all of my Sinatra cd's. And might I add, my singing was pretty great."

"Wow, I can't believe I slept that long," Ziva said, ignoring Tony's last comment. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Didn't see a reason to," he replied, looking at her. "Besides, you seem like you haven't slept good for a while, and I figured a nice long nap couldn't hurt."

A moment of silence passed before anyone spoke again.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked looking away from him.

"What? That you haven't been sleeping?" She nodded. "No, I just really finally realized it this morning when I saw that you're bed was all made up."

"Why didn't you just assume that I made it this morning?" she asked accusingly.

"Because I know you never make your bed," he pointed out.

"Oh," he heard her mumble almost incoherently. Another moment passed before she said anything else. "Well, let's get some breakfast," she said turning to open her car door.

"Ziva wait," Tony said grabbing hold of her arm. She gave him a look that said 'go on.' "When you're ready to talk about it, I'm here for you," he said quietly.

Ziva just gave him an appreciative nod and got out of the car.

* * *

><p>7 hours and two stops later, Tony and Ziva had finally made it to Jacksonville. They were making good timing, and at that rate, they would be at their hotel by at least 7 o'clock. Well, that's what they thought until they ran into traffic. And to top it all off, it had started storming, making traffic even slower.<p>

HONKK! "Aw come on!" Tony honked his car horn at the man who just cut him off. Along with a few choice words. Just then a car sped by them, weaving its way in and out of cars on the interstate. "What the hell!" Tony exclaimed. "Are those people nuts? They're gonna kill someone!"

"Tony, calm down. People are just trying to get off the interstate before the storm gets too bad," Ziva tried to assure him. "And maybe we need to also. You seem like you could use a break from driving and it wouldn't hurt to not drive during the storm."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Tony said. "I'll get off at the next exit and we'll stay there and wait for the storm to clear." Then Tony got an idea. He handed Ziva his phone. "Here go to the weather app and check the radar, please."

Ziva looked at him like he was crazy. "You mean the weather app that McGee told you to download?" she asked teasingly.

"No, actually. I did get a new one," he said getting off at the exit. "But I was right, you know. It did rain," he mumbled a little quieter. This wiped the smile right off of Ziva's face. She thought back to the night Mike Franks died. Tony noticed her eyes get a little glossy and immediately regretted his last comment. "Sorry."

Ziva finally had the radar pulled up and figured it was a good time to change the subject. "According to this radar, the storm looks like it is going to get really bad." Ziva looked out the window and saw lightning in the distance. She looked back down at the phone. "But it also looks like it will only last for about 30 minutes. That's weird."

"That's Florida's weather system for ya. Freak storms pop up out of the middle of nowhere and only last for a short amount of time. It's insane," Tony commented, noticing the rain was now coming down harder. He could barely see ten feet in front of him now. "Ok, I'm not taking any chances. I'm just going to pull into this truck stop, and we'll wait out the storm here. It's as good of a place to stop as any other." He pulled into truck stop and parked the car under the giant awning. Ziva opened her car door and proceeded to get out. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Tony asked.

Ziva leaned down to look back in the car at him. "I have to use the bathroom. Is that a problem?" she asked and walked into the building.

"That's probably a good idea," Tony mumbled to himself and followed Ziva into the gas station. He walked inside and went to the bathroom. When he came out, he looked around for Ziva. She wasn't in the store. He looked outside to where his car was. She wasn't there either. "Hm, must still be in the bathroom," he said quietly. He walked around for a while and bought some Gatorade and powdered donuts. He took his stuff out to the car and realized that Ziva was still in the bathroom. He walked back into the gas station, waited until the guy at the cashier had turned his back, and walked into the women's bathroom. When he walked in there he took note of the empty stalls and saw Ziva standing in front of the sink, splashing cold water onto her face. "Ziva, you alright?" he asked closing the door and locking it.

She looked up at him for a second and grabbed a paper towel to wipe off her face. "Fine," she said wiping off her face and throwing the towel into the trash can. "Let's go." She tried to walk past him and out the door, but Tony grabbed a hold of her shoulders and kept her in front of him.

"Ziva," he said quietly trying to get her to look at him. "What's wrong?" When she didn't answer Tony brought his hand up to her face. "Ziva, look at me." She did. "What's wrong?" he asked wanting to know what was bothering her so he could try and fix it.

"I hate storms," she admitted quietly. So quiet, in fact, he almost didn't hear her. He didn't say anything, leaving her room to go on. "Every time it storms," she explained, "something bad happens."

He didn't need to ask her what she meant, because he knew. Ironically, it always seems to storm when someone close to them dies. He pulled her to his chest and leaned down so that his lips were right next to his ear. "Ziva, nothing bad is going to happen this time. I promise, ok?" Tony felt her nod against his chest. He stood there a few more minutes just holding her; rubbing her back; letting her know that he was there. Ziva reluctantly pulled away a few minutes later, but Tony still didn't let her go. "Come on," he said reaching up to wipe the stray tears off her face with his thumb. "Let's go." Ziva nodded in agreement. Tony bent down to press a feather-light kiss to her forehead and led her out of the bathroom.

They made their way to the car and noticed that it was just raining now. No thunder or lightning, just a light rain. Tony walked Ziva around to her side of the car and opened the door for her. She turned around to face him before she got in. "Thank you," she said, and both she and Tony knew she meant more than just opening her door for her.

"Anytime," Tony said smiling at her.

She got into the car and Tony shut the door for her. He walked back over to his side of the car and got in. When they had made it back to the interstate, traffic had pretty much cleared.

"Alright, we should be there in about 3 hours, so if you want, you can take another nap," Tony said.

"I do not think I could fall asleep again right now if I tried," Ziva said. "I slept the whole morning."

"Alright then, do as you wish."

"I have an idea," Ziva said. Just then they heard thunder in the distance. Ziva grabbed her pillow and put it on the console between her and Tony, and positioned herself to lay her head down on it.

"And just what is your idea, Miss David?" Tony said trying to lighten the mood.

"Tell me about your family," Ziva said sincerely.

Tony sighed and moved his hand to play with Ziva's hair right above her ear. No one realized that he probably shouldn't have done it because it just felt so good to them. So natural.

"Well, as you know, when I was 8 years old, my mother died. After that my father was never really a father to me. His brother, Uncle Al, was always more like a dad. He married my Aunt Judy and they have two kids. Carman is the oldest. She moved to South Carolina for college, where she met Travis. They got married and decided to stay in Charleston and they have 4 kids. Trent and Baylor are twins and they're 18. This trip is actually a graduation trip for them, even though they come here every year. Then there's Jake; he's 16. Virginia's the youngest and I think she just turned 14."

"Wow," Ziva said, turning her head to look up at him. "That's a big family."

"Ha yeah," Tony said. "But what did you expect? We are Italian."

Ziva nodded and laid her head back down, so Tony could continue messing with her hair. She always loved having someone play with her hair. When she was little, she would lay down between her mom and Tali, while they watched a movie. Her mom would play with her hair, Ziva would play with Tali's hair, and because Tali didn't like feeling left out, she would grab her favorite baby doll and play with its hair. That was one of the only things that Ziva missed about her childhood, not that she would ever admit it.

Tony looked down at Ziva. He smiled when he realized that she wanted him to continue messing with her hair. He did and went on to explain the rest of his family.

"Carman has a younger brother, Daryn, and he is my age. We were like best friends growing up. We did everything together."

"What happened?" Ziva asked wanting to know how they grew apart.

"Well, I went to OSU to play basketball and he followed in his sister's footsteps and went down south for college." Tony paused and then continued. "Anyways, he married Ansley and they now have 4 kids. All of them girls, too. Kendall is 14, like Virginia. Jenna is 7, Sophie is 4, and they just had a baby about 6 weeks ago and her name is Caroline. I haven't met her yet, though. I saw them over Spring Break and Ansley was still pregnant."

"Wow," Ziva commented quietly.

"Yep, and that's pretty much it. My family in a nut-shell."

This caused Ziva to sit up a look at him strangely. "Nut-shell?"

"It's an expression, Zee-vah."

"Oh." Ziva made an 'O' shape with her mouth to show her realization. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Ziva decided to break it. "You never talk about your mother," she said, studying him as he drove.

"Yeah? Well I guess I could say the same, huh?" he asked. She could hear the joking in his voice as he tried his best to avoid the topic and she let him. Frankly because she knew once he told her about his mom, she would end up doing the same, and she wasn't ready for that, yet.

"Ok, Tony," Ziva said in an almost teasing to let him know that she knew what he was doing.

After a few minutes, Tony decided to turn on the radio to break the somewhat tense silence.

Ziva grabbed her pillow off the console and hugged it to her chest. She laid her head back on the head rest and listened as the soft flow from the radio filled the car. Her thoughts drifted to the trip that lay ahead of them and smiled. This was going to be a great week.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated! :))<strong>


	2. Welcome to Disney World

**Thank you guys SO much for the amazing reviews! I love them, so keep 'em coming! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's a little short, but I promise, the next one is much longer! **

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. :'(**

A little over 2 hours later, Ziva saw a sign for Disney. "They have signs for Disney this far away from the actual place?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Well, we actually aren't that far away. But, yeah, they probably have signs all over the state," Tony answered. "So, are you excited?"

"Yes. I have always wanted to go to Disney, actually," Ziva said with smile. "And what about you? Are you excited?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't be? It's the Happiest Place on Earth! Where all your dreams can come true! And plus, it'll be nice to see my family again."

"Yeah that will be good," Ziva agreed.

About 15 minutes later, Tony said, "Ok now we're about 10 minutes away, so I need to call Carman and let her know what time we can meet them." Tony handed Ziva his phone. "Here will you look for her number and put it on speaker please."

"Sure," Ziva said taking the phone. She found the number, dialed, and put it on speaker. She held it between them so Tony would be able to hear it well.

"Hello?" came a woman's voice from the other line.

"Hey, Carm, it's me!" Tony said.

"Tony, hey! We've been waiting to hear from you. What took so long?" Carman asked.

"Well, we ran into some traffic and a freak thunderstorm. But we're about 10 minutes away now."

"Alright, well, we've already checked into y'alls room for you. We'll send a kid with your room keys to the lobby when you get here, so just text me when y'all pull into the hotel."

"Ok, will do. And where do you want us to meet you?" Tony asked.

"Well, we're eating at the ESPN Club, so after y'all get settled into the room, just walk on down to the boardwalk and we'll find you."

"Alright. See you then. Bye"

"Bye," Carman said and they both hung up.

Ziva laid the phone down and asked. "Boardwalk?"

"Yeah. It's this hotel that is set like at Atlantic City. You know, with all the games and restaurants all along the boardwalk itself? It's really cool. My favorite hotel." Tony said smiling.

"Sounds nice," Ziva said looking at him.

"It is."

A few minutes later, Tony pulled off onto the exit that he knew took them to one of the entrances. "Ok, Ziva, look," he said as he stopped at what many claimed to be THE longest stop light ever.

"What?" she asked looking up. Then she saw the giant signs with Minnie and Mickey on them. Tony looked over to see her reaction. She was smiling like he hadn't seen her smile in a long time.

"We're here," he said and pressed the gas to turn onto the road into Disney.

When they made it to their hotel and parked, Tony texted Carman to let her know they were there. When he got out of the car to help Ziva with the luggage, he noticed two teenage boys walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" Tony yelled. "Wow, that was fast," he said as they got closer.

"Yeah, well we were already in the parking lot when mom texted us," the boy with darker hair said.

"Hey, guys, this is my friend, Ziva," Tony said after giving them each a hug.

"Hey," Ziva said smiling.

"Hey, I'm Trent," the guy with darker hair said giving Ziva a handshake. "His nephew," he pointed to Tony, "and his better-looking, older brother," he said pointing to the boy with blonde hair next to him.

The other boy rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out to give Ziva a handshake. "I'm Baylor," he said.

"It's nice to meet both of you," Ziva said, accepting the handshake.

"You too," the boys said at the same time.

"So, y'all need some help with your luggage?" Baylor asked.

"Umm," Tony thought and looked at all the luggage they had. "Yeah that'd be great. Thanks."

Everybody grabbed a fair amount of luggage and Trent and Baylor lead Tony and Ziva to their room. Once there, the boys gave Tony the room keys. "Ok. I think that's everything. Thanks guys," Tony said.

"You're welcome," the boys said.

"We'll meet you guys down there in about 15 minutes," Tony said as the boys walked out of the door.

"K!" they both yelled and shut the door behind them.

Once they were gone, Tony turned around and opened his mouth to say something to Ziva, but quickly realized that she wasn't in the room. He looked around for her, and finally found her on the balcony. They had a great view of the boardwalk, so he felt like what time they actually spent in the room, would be spent on the balcony. He stood back and watched her for a minute, thinking about their relationship. They had grown progressively closer over the last year, despite Ziva dating Ray and his little fling with EJ. He hoped that this trip would finally give them the push that they needed to say the things that need saying. His thoughts were interrupted when Ziva spoke.

"Are you going to stand there all day or come and join me out here?" she asked without even turning around.

Tony smiled at the use of her ninja senses and walked out onto the balcony with her. "Great view, huh?" he asked.

"Yes. It is," she agreed.

Just then they heard a young boy yelling. "Hey Jake! Go long!" They both looked down to see Trent getting ready to throw a football over a large group of people. He threw it and out of nowhere, a woman came and caught the ball before anyone else could.

"Boys! What did I tell you about throwing the football when this many people are out here?" she asked.

"Sorry mom," they both said.

"Oh, yup see," Tony said to Ziva. "That would be my family." This earned a laugh from Ziva. "Of course, you know the goofball throwing the football was Trent. The other one was Jake, his brother. And then, like always, Momma Bear Carman comes in and stops the party before anyone does anything that could potentially land them in jail."

Ziva looked at him and laughed. "Wow," she said. After a minute, she continued. "You know, Tony. Trent reminds me a lot like you."

"Yeah, he really is. Baylor, on the other hand, couldn't be more different. Quiet when there are adults around, but as soon as there are no adults in sight, he is just as wild as the rest of them. Trent couldn't care less of who saw him do what," he said laughing a little.

Ziva looked at him and noticed he was deep in thought. She decided to let him be and didn't say anything. She was surprised when Tony finally spoke again. "It's hard to believe they just graduated. I mean, I still remember when they were 10 years old and we would play basketball together," Tony said adding a scoff to the end.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Well," Tony started. "It's just that the both of them use to always say that when they got older, they wanted to play basketball in college."

"And are they?" Ziva asked.

Tony laughed. "Nope. Trent has a scholarship to play football at the Citadel, and Baylor was recruited to play baseball for the University of South Carolina. Hell of a team, too. Back-to-back national champions." Tony paused and then continued. "It's gonna be hard for them, too. They were never good at being apart from each other. Always wanted to do everything together."

They stood there a few more minutes in silent, just watching anything and anyone that they saw.

"Come on Tony, we should get ready," Ziva said walking back into their hotel room. Their entire hotel room was only one room, but it had a double bed and a pull out couch, along with one bathroom. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a short-sleeve shirt and headed towards the bathroom. When she came out she found Tony sitting on the couch, watching TV. He had changed into a pair of shorts, but was still wearing the same t-shirt.

"Are you ready?" Ziva asked, putting away her dirty clothes.

"Yep," Tony said getting up and heading towards the door. "Let's go!" He held the door open for Ziva and they both walked towards the elevators. The ride was silent, but when the elevator door opened, they almost ran into someone. Tony looked and saw it was his cousin Daryn, holding his 4-year-old daughter, Sophie. Daryn was Tony's height, but he seemed smaller than Tony. His hair was a light brown color, also like Tony's. Sophie, however, had long black curly hair.

As soon as Sophie saw Tony she screamed. "Uncle Tony!" she screamed, jumping out of her father's arms, just to jump into Tony's.

"Hey Soph," Tony said hugging her. "Hey Daryn," he said reaching to hug his cousin while still holding Sophie. He pulled back from the hug a put his hand on the small of Ziva's back to introduce her. "Daryn, Sophie, this is Ziva."

"Hey I'm Daryn. Obviously," he said, giving her a handshake. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," she said.

"And this," Tony said, tickling Sophie's stomach to make her laugh, "is Sophie."

"Hi, Sophie," Ziva said.

"Hi, Ziva," Sophie said, a little on the shy side, as she laid her head on Tony's chest.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Tony asked.

"Well," Daryn said, "our dinner reservations are ready. So, I offered to come get y'all and Sophie decided she couldn't wait any longer to see 'Uncle' Tony, so she came with me."

"Oh, well let's go!" Tony said. "I'm starving!"

They made their way to the restaurant, and after introducing everyone, they finally all sat down.

"So, Ziva," Carman said after ordering her food. "You work with Tony, right?"

"Yes," Ziva confirmed.

"For how long?" she asked.

"Um almost 6 years?" she thought, looking to Tony to confirm it.

"Yep," Tony said, taking a sip of his drink. "And what a 6 years it has been."

"I can imagine," Carman said. "I didn't think it was possible for someone to put up with Anthony DiNozzo for that long."

"Hey!" Tony said defensively.

Everyone laughed, including Ziva.

"Actually," Ziva said, "I have worked with him for the shortest amount of time out of all of our co-workers. Everyone else is at or nearing the 10 year mark."

"Wow," Carman said, impressed. "Boys, BOYS!" Carman said when she noticed the spitball fight going on at the other end of the table. "What have I told you about having spitball fights?"

"Mom, it wasn't just us," Jake complained. "Virginia and Kendall started it!"

"OK, I don't care who started it, but I'm gonna end it. Now clean it u-" She didn't finish her sentence because something, which she assumed was a spitball, hit the other side of her head. She turned around to see where the blow came from, only to notice Tony holding his straw up to his mouth and grinning like an idiot. Apparently Tony thought it was funny, but obviously Carman didn't. "You wanna help clean up too?" she asked with a stern look on her face.

Tony instantly wiped the smile off of his. "No ma'am."

"Good," Carman said. "Then I suggest you not do that again."

"Yes ma'am." Tony couldn't help but notice Ziva laughing to his right. "Something funny, David?"

"Yes, actually there is," Ziva said silently challenging him to a staring contest. It was soon interrupted when their waiter came with their food. Their dinner was filled with chatter amongst the entire table.

About halfway through their meal, the restaurant, being an ESPN Club, started with some sports trivia. They would ask a question and if you knew the answer, you could go up to the booth where the guy asking the questions was and give them your answer. If you were correct, they would give you a small prize. Varying from a pin, a t-shirt, or a drinking glass. Between Tony, Daryn, and Travis, they knew almost every answer to every question. Jenna had offered and was excited to go up and give the guy in the booth their answer.

By the time the trivia was over, their table had collected 3 t-shirts, 2 glasses, and about 5 pins.

After everyone finished eating, they all started to head back to their rooms.

Tony was almost to the elevators when he noticed that Ziva was no longer beside him. He walked back to the boardwalk and saw her looking over the railings at the water. He went over to stand beside her and mirrored her position, with his arms resting on the railings. She made no acknowledgment that she saw him, but he knew that she knew he was there. No one spoke for a while; both too captured in the view. He was surprised when she finally spoke.

"They're great," she said quietly, not bothering to look at him.

Tony turned and studied her for a moment, before finally turning back to look over the water. It had gone dark, so all of the lights from the boardwalk were reflecting off of the water. Tony had to admit, it was kind of beautiful. "Yeah, they really are," he agreed. "They always made me feel like a part of their family. Made me feel like someone actually wanted me once my mom died. Since obviously my dad never did."

Ziva looked at him when he said this and could easily see the sadness on his face and the glossy look in his eyes, even in the dark.

"Your father does love you, Tony," she said softly taking a small step towards him.

Tony kept his gaze on the water. "Ha. Well he sure has a weird way of showing it."

"Tony, not everyone is as affectionate as Abby when it comes to showing that they love someone. Sometimes," she paused, taking a deep breath, "they do not know how to tell someone they love them, so they avoid it. Sometimes, they are afraid that when they try and say it, they will say something wrong and it will mess everything up. They do not want that to happen, so they say nothing. It may not seem like he loves you, Tony, but he does."

When she finished, Tony turned to look at her. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Thanks," he said holding out his arm. She accepted his offer and snuggled into his side, laying her head on his shoulder. They stood there a while longer just looking out over the water and enjoying the feeling of just being close to each other.

After another few minutes Ziva pulled away. "Come on, Tony. We need to get some rest for tomorrow." He was about to protest when she cut him off. "Do not tell me that you are not tired. You have been driving all day. You need to sleep."

"Fine," he said, pouting. He turned around to leave and said, "Let's go," and started walking away.

Ziva watched him and laughed. She took a few quick steps to catch up to him and they walked back to their room together.

Little did they know that up on one of the balconies, Daryn and Ansley had seen the whole thing.

"Aw, that was sweet," Ansley said looking back at her husband, who was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah, I wonder what they were talking about," Daryn wondered, as he started trailing kisses down Ansley's neck.

"I don't know," Ansley said smiling. She turned around in his arms and went up to kiss her husband. He leaned down to return the kiss when they heard their baby, Caroline, start to cry. Ansley closed her eyes and let out a small, frustrated sigh. She started to move out of her husband's loving arms, when he stopped her.

"I got it," he offered. He bent down to give her a quick peck on the lips before turning back into their room to check on the baby.

Ansley looked after her husband and then turned back to look off the balcony. She looked back to the spot that had previously been occupied by Tony and Ziva and smiled. She knew that they weren't together, but she was interested to see where this trip might lead for them. She walked back into her hotel room, and locked the balcony door. She then proceeded to get ready for bed, knowing tomorrow would be a long day.

**Favorite part? Least favorite? Let me know! The next update should be either Wednesday or Thursday of this week.**


	3. Magic Kingdom: Part 1

**Hey y'all! Again, thank you so much for the response I got from you guys! It's amazing! **

**Like I promised, this chapter is much longer! Enjoy! And please leave me a review on your way out! It makes my day! :))**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... **

* * *

><p>Tony awoke to the feeling of someone jumping on the pull out sofa that he had been sleeping on. He had offered to let Ziva have the bed, trying to be a gentleman. That and the pull out sofa had a better view of the TV in the room, anyway. Tony groaned and rolled over in his bed.<p>

"Uncle Tony! Uncle Tony!" he heard a little voice say. He opened his eyes and realized that Sophie was the one jumping on his bed. He sat up and grabbed her, then and started tickling her. "Stop Uncle Tony, stop!" she cried, laughing.

Tony stopped tickling her and asked, "Well good morning Miss Sophie, and just how did you get into my room?"

"Ziva let me!" she said with a smile.

Tony looked up at that moment to see Ziva walking out of the bathroom, still wearing her running clothes. "Oh she did, did she?" he asked, catching Ziva's attention.

"Yes, Tony I did. I went for my run this morning along the boardwalk and she and Daryn were out getting breakfast. She asked where you were; I told her and asked if she wanted to come wake you up. Both she and Daryn agreed, and here we are now," Ziva said, and Sophie nodded, confirming the story. Ziva grabbed everything she needed for her shower and said, "Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to get a shower." She started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Well wait!" Tony said.

"What?" Ziva asked, turning around.

"What am I supposed to do with Sophie?"

"Daryn said to bring her back after she woke you up, so they can get ready for the day," Ziva said and walked into the bathroom.

Tony turned to a smiling Sophie and said, "So, shall we take a walk back to your room, missy?" Sophie nodded and jumped off the bed, running towards the door. Tony got off the bed as well, slipped on some gym shorts and a t-shirt and followed Sophie out the door.

* * *

><p>When Tony finally made it back to their room, he saw that Ziva had come out of the bathroom. Well, part of the bathroom anyway. The only thing that was in a separate room was the toilet and shower. She was now standing in front of the sinks and mirrors, blow-drying her hair.<p>

When she noticed Tony come in, she turned off the blow dryer and set it down. "So, did you find out anything of what we are doing today?" she asked, plugging in her straightener.

"Yep," he said, grabbing his clothes for the shower. "We are going to the Magic Kingdom. Oh and they have the Extra Magic Hours tonight, so we could still be there after midnight."

"What are Extra Magic Hours?" Ziva asked.

"It's where people who are staying in a Disney owned hotel can go into the park really early that morning, or stay super late at night."

Ziva nodded and started to straighten her hair. Tony closed the bathroom door behind him and stepped into the shower.

* * *

><p>When Tony got out of the shower, he quickly dressed and walked out of the bathroom. He noticed Ziva out on the balcony, talking on her cell phone. He decided to leave her be while he fixed his hair and finished getting ready. When he was done, Ziva was still on her cell phone. He put together the pull-out couch back into a sofa and decided to watch TV until she was ready.<p>

After another 10 minutes of waiting, he decided to see what was taking her so long. He stepped onto the balcony and walked over to the railings, looking out at the view. When she turned to look at him, he made sure she saw him 'absentmindedly' look at his watch. She rolled her eyes and after a rapid string of Hebrew into the phone, she hung up and got his attention.

"Morning," he said with a smile on his face, taking in her appearance for the day. She was wearing white shorts and a blue tank top with wide straps that came just to where her shoulder and arm met. Her hair was straightened and held out of her face with a headband.

She ignored his comment and asked, "Are we ready to go?" clearly annoyed.

"Depends," he said standing up from leaning on the railing and walking towards her. "Who was that?"

"No one," she said, not wanting to talk about it. "Now can we go, please?"

He looked at her for another second before deciding to let this go. For now anyways. "Sure. Now come on, we're supposed to meet everyone at the bus stop in," he paused looking at his watch "3 minutes." He started walking towards the door.

"Well wait," she said getting his attention. "What do we need to take? Anything?"

He considered this and then said, "Nah, we should be fine. Besides we might come back to the hotel later today and rest up some before heading back out tonight. That way we avoid the absolute hottest part of the day and a lot of the crowds. So if we do end up needing something, we can get it then."

She nodded; made sure she had her cell phone, put on her sun glasses and followed Tony out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Tony said as he and Ziva walked up to the bus stop. A chorus of 'hey's' hit his ears a few seconds later. "Where is everyone?" he asked, taking in that only Travis, Carman, Daryn, Ansley, and baby Caroline were the only ones there.<p>

"Well, when we got here about 5 minutes ago, there was already a bus here and we figured it would take a while to wait for one that all of us would be able to get on together, so we sent the kids to go ahead and wait for us at the entrance," Daryn explained, while Tony and Ziva sat down on a bench across from everyone.

"Wow," Tony said. "A little trusting, don't ya think?"

"Eh, maybe," Daryn said shrugging. "We trust Trent and Baylor to be in charge and if they do something stupid, we can always find out through Sophie."

Everyone laughed at that and they continued talking. 5 minutes later another crowded bus for the Magic Kingdom pulled up and everyone stood up. Daryn led the way, carrying a folded up baby stroller. Ansley was behind him, holding baby Caroline. Travis and Carman followed behind them and Tony and Ziva pulled up the rear. When they got in the bus, there was only standing room available. A young boy stood up to let Ansley sit down with Caroline. Daryn stood in front of them holding the stroller with one hand and holding onto the railings with another. Travis stood next to them and made sure Carman was standing next to him, holding onto the railings. Tony stood behind Ziva and put his hands on her shoulders, steering her towards a rail that they could hold onto. Tony grabbed onto the rail and Ziva stood in front of him to where her back was pushed up against his chest with all the people crowding in. Once everyone had gotten on the bus, there was absolutely no room to move.

When the bus started to move, the man in front of Ziva almost fell back onto her. She caught a whiff of the man's body odor and gagged. She quickly turned around as fast a she could with how crowded it was. She came face to face with Tony's chest, and at the same time, bus hit another bump and she fell into him. His free arm reacted and went to hold onto her back so she wouldn't fall.

"Something wrong?" he asked teasingly.

"That man stinks!" she said, the sound muffled by his chest. Tony just laughed until the bus hit another bump and he caught a whiff of the man when he fell back. The smile was instantly gone off of his face and his eyes went wide in disgust. His whole body tensed and it didn't go unnoticed by Ziva.

She laughed and lifted her head off of his chest. "Payback's a bitch, yes?" she asked quietly, playfully slapping his cheek.

"Of course you would get that one right."

* * *

><p>Once off of the bus, everyone went over to where all the kids were sitting on a bench. Daryn put the stroller down and fixed it to where they could put the baby in it.<p>

"Finally," Jake said sarcastically. "We've been waiting for hours! Let's go!" He started walking towards the gates and everyone followed. Once everyone had gotten through with their tickets and they were officially in the park, they all met up at the stairs of the train station to decide what the plans were for the day.

It was decided that Trent, Baylor, Jake, Kendall, and Virginia were allowed to go off by themselves as long as they were in at least groups of 2 and they all had their phones turned on. They were all to meet back at that spot at 4:00. Giving them all morning and afternoon to do whatever they wanted. As soon as that was established, all of them left. Travis and Carman offered to take Jenna and Sophie so Daryn and Ansley could take their time with Caroline. That left Tony and Ziva by themselves to do whatever they wanted.

They started walking down Main Street, and when they had almost made it to the castle, Ziva started to turn to her right when Tony pulled her to go left.

"Hey!" Ziva exclaimed. "I wanted to go that way, Tony"

"Yes but Ziva, the trick here is to start at the left side of the park," he said making his way, with Ziva close behind.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, you know, most people are right-handed, so naturally, they would go to their right first and make their way around the park that way. We are going to start on the left side. That way, we can maybe avoid the bigger crowds," Tony explained as he looked around at all the shops around them.

"That is absurd, Tony," Ziva said following Tony down some steps. "Where are we going?"

"Jungle Cruise, Ziva!" he said excitedly. "This ride is awesome! It's like a boat ride that takes you through the all the different major rivers of the world! Like the Nile, the Amazon, and more! Oh and the boat drivers always have the worst jokes! They're so stupid it's funny!" By the time Tony finished his explanation of the ride, they had made it to where the line starts. It was only about a 20 minute wait, so it wasn't that bad.

About 30 minutes later, they were off the ride and Ziva had to admit, Tony was right. It was a fun ride and the jokes were terrible. And yet, you couldn't help but laugh at them. She also couldn't help but think that Jimmy Palmer would be a great candidate for that job.

The next ride they went to was _Pirates of the Caribbean. _Tony of course loved it. Mainly because it was based off of the movies.

45 minutes later, and they were nearing the end of the line for Splash Mountain. "Tony, I still do not see why you feel the need to wait an hour for this ride!"

"Someone's a little impatient today," Tony joked as they moved forward a little bit more in the line. "Besides, Ziva, this is one of the 'must do' rides at Disney! You know, all three mountains? Splash Mountain, Big Thunder Mountain, and Space Mountain? And, plus, it's hot outside today; the water will feel good!"

Ziva scoffed. "Maybe to you. I do not feel like getting wet today."

"Really?" Tony asked drawing out the word and staring at her in a seductive way.

"Stop it," she reprimanded, realizing where he was going with this.

"Oh, come on, Ziva! Have a little fun! It's so hot right now that when we're done, the sun will dry you right up! And we're going to go on Big Thunder Mountain and that will dry you a little too!" Ziva still didn't look convinced so he continued. "You might not even get wet!"

"Why do I not believe that?" Ziva asked as they got into the boat, and saw that there was water ALL over the seats.

"Well, there's no turning back now," Tony said, once their log boat started moving.

10 minutes later, when the ride was done, a soaking wet Tony and a near perfectly dry Ziva got out of their boat. "No how did you manage that?" Tony asked motioning towards her body, seeing how dry she was.

"I don't know, Tony. But you were right. That ride was fun!" she said laughing as he tried to ring some of the water out of his t-shirt.

"Well then, we're just gonna have to fix that now won't we?" he asked with an evil grin plastered on his face. He started walking towards her, arms open wide to give her a hug. "Come here!"

"Tony," Ziva warned trying to back away, but couldn't. "I do not think you want to do that. Tony." Just then, Tony managed to get his arms around Ziva and hold her close to him. "No, Tony, stop! Please," Ziva said, laughing, but also trying to get away. It turns out he was much stronger that she had assumed. Tony finally let go of her and looked at her to notice that she too, was now near soaked. Definitely not as bad as Tony, but still bad. "I am going to kill you," Ziva said, with a hint of playfulness in her tone.

He bent down and shook his hair like a dog in her face and said, "Not if you can't catch me!" He then quickly started making his way through the crowds and over towards the next ride. Ziva stood there in shock for a moment, before finally making her way after him. She found him leaning against a railing at the entrance of Big Thunder Mountain. She walked up to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"Hmm, I wonder," she said sarcastically. She then walked away from him and into the entrance of the ride.

"Hey! Wait up!" he called after her.

After another hour wait for the ride, and the ride itself, Ziva was almost completely dry while Tony was only just still a little bit wet.

The next thing they decided to do was The Haunted Mansion. Ziva's choice, of course. Tony also liked it. But then again, there was a movie about it, right? So who's to say he wouldn't like it?

Once they were done with that, it was 11:30. Tony decided that they should probably go ahead and get lunch before everyone else did too. They were standing in line for about two minutes before Tony excused himself, saying he had something he needed to do. Ziva had no idea what he was up to, but she decided to let it go.

20 minutes later, Ziva had ordered and gotten their food, and was now looking for a place to sit. She found a little two person table sitting in the shade. She figured that was good and went to sit down. She sat down and pulled out her phone to text Tony and tell her where she was. Not a minute later, Tony came running up to their table. "Hey," he said sitting down.

"Hey. Where did you go? You look like you ran all the way across the park," she said taking a sip of her drink and noticing how out of breath he was.

"Well, I did. Kinda." She looked at him crazy and he went on to further explain after putting ketchup on his burger. "I ran over to Space Mountain to get us fastpasses for later tonight."

"What is a fastpass?" she asked.

"It's this little pass thing, see?" he said handing her one.

"And what does it do?" she asked, handing back to him, after looking at it, so he could put it back in his wallet.

"Well the time on there said 7:30 to 8:30, right?" She nodded. "Well, that means any time tonight between 7:30 and 8:30, we can go over to the ride, hand that to the person at the front of the line, and we basically get to cut in front of all the other people waiting in line."

"Oh," she said nodding. "Sounds cool."

"Oh it is," he said smiling at her.

* * *

><p>"Tony! This is ridiculous! We have been waiting in line for over an hour now. Don't you think that's a little, hm, I don't know, <em>excessive<em> for a ride like this?" Ziva asked as they moved another one step closer to the front of the line for _Peter Pan's Flight._

"Calm down, Tiger Lily," Tony said laughing, taking a step towards her. She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms in front of her chest, and turned around, leaving her back to him. He sighed and brought his hands up to her shoulders and started massaging her neck. He felt her relax almost immediately and he took that as a good sign to continue. They took a few more steps forward, his hands never leaving her shoulders. "See? Look, we're almost at the front now. Probably only another five minutes. Or less," he said as they made their way closer to the front.

Tony was right, and about 10 minutes later, they were off the ride. Tony started walking to his right, but Ziva grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Tony, don't you feel like we missed something?" she asked smiling.

"Um no, I'm pretty sure we've covered everything around here. Let's go," he said, nervous about what she was about to make him do.

"Oh no, Tony. You are not getting out of this one," she said with a devilish smile, dragging him towards the ride.

"Come on, Ziva. I mean the wait time is probably out of this world. And you said so yourself. You hate waiting," Tony said.

"Oh, look! Wait time: only twenty-five minutes!" Ziva said looking at him. "Aren't you the one who told me that at this time of year, any wait time under thirty minutes it a good one? That means we have to do it!"

"Ugh, are you really gonna make me suffer through this?" Tony asked giving her his best 'puppy dog' face.

"Um," Ziva said, trying to look like she was actually contemplating it. "Yes! Now come on Tony."

"Fine, you win. This time," Tony said as he pouted and let Ziva drag him the rest of the way towards _It's a Small World._

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God." Tony said as they finally made their way off of <em>It's a Small World. <em>"That was terrible."

Ziva laughed. "Oh come on Tony, stop complaining. You know you had fun."

"Fine. But when you can't get that song out of your head for the rest of the trip, don't come complaining to me," he said, smiling down at her. After a minute of staring at each other, Tony asked, "So, what next?"

"I do not know, Tony. You are the one that has been here before. Not me," she said.

"Right. Hm, well, let's just walk around and find something to do. Shall we?" he asked, sticking his arm out for her to hold onto.

She raised her eyebrows at him and scoffed, then walked right past him.

They made their way through the rest of Fantasyland and into Tomorrowland, doing what they wanted to do along the way.

When they got to the _Indy Speed Way, _Tony made a comment about Ziva's driving, which resulted in her challenging him to a race. When they were done, Ziva had won, but Tony blamed it on his car. Saying it was one of the 'slower' cars.

"Ok Tony, what now?" Ziva asked, still laughing at Tony's excuse.

"I have an idea. Come on," Tony said and they walked side-by-side towards the People Mover.

There wasn't many people in line, so Tony and Ziva got their own car; it was the last car in the train. Ziva sat facing backwards with her feet on the other seat in front of her, while Tony did the same, opposite of her. Ziva rolled her head back and sighed. "You ok?" Tony asked looking at her questioningly.

"Beachy," she answered, with her head still rolled back.

"The term is 'peachy', and no you're not. What's wrong?" he asked, pushing her a little.

"Nothing, my feet are just killing me," she said, taking off her sunglasses and looking at her feet as they entered a dark tunnel.

"Probably because you never wear those shoes," Tony said, taking a look at the flip-flop clad feet next to him. "Here," he said taking off her flip-flops and putting her feet in his lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"A little massage never hurt anyone," he commented. He started to massage her feet, and she had to admit, it did feel good.

"Thanks," she said sincerely.

"Anytime," he said with a smile.

About the time they started to approach _Space Mountain, _Tony said, "Ziva, come here," as he motioned for her to come sit by him. She put her shoes back on and did as told. "Look." She look forward and all she saw was pitch black, and the occasional glare off the bald man's head in the car ahead of them.

"I do not see anything," she said, confused.

"Wait," he said drawing it out. A few seconds later, she looked up and saw two tracks on either side of them heading upwards, illuminated with lights. Then what she assumed to be part of a ride went up on one of the tracks. Tony looked over at her to see her reaction. Her mouth was slightly open in awe, her eyes were wide and she was smiling.

She looked back over at him and asked, "What was that?"

"That, was Space Mountain, the ride we have fastpasses for," he said looking at her.

"Wow," she commented.

"Yep, and look," he said pointing to his right. She turned around and saw what looked like glowing rockets flying through the air. "That's the rest of the tracks."

"Looks like fun," she said, never taking her eyes off of it.

"Oh it is, and the best part is, since we can stay 'til three in the morning, the later it gets, the shorter the line is. So we can ride it as many times as we want to tonight!" he said excitedly. No one moved back to where they had been after they exited the Space Mountain portion of the ride, so they continued to sit side-by-side. When they were done, Tony challenged Ziva to a contest of who could get the higher score on _The Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin. _She accepted and when they were done, both had a score of 999,999, the highest score possible.

"Wow," Tony said when they exited. "That was easy!" Ziva nodded in agreement.

They both decided that they had both done what they wanted to do that day, so they started making their way back to where everyone was supposed to meet up. They walked through the cool air-conditioned stores and in there, they ran into Daryn, Ansley and Caroline sitting at a table in one of the bakeries.

"Hey guys!" Daryn said, getting their attention.

"Hey," Tony and Ziva both said in response.

"Why don't ya'll pull some chairs up?" Daryn suggested. Tony nodded and grabbed two chairs from the table next to them. He put one down for Ziva, one for himself and they both sat down.

"So, how's it been with a baby again?" Tony asked reaching for Caroline. Ansley handed her to him and responded.

"I guess we forgot how hard it is to travel with a newborn again," she admitted.

Tony laughed a looked at the baby he was holding, who was staring at him. "Aw now, have you been giving your mommy and daddy trouble?" he asked Caroline, in a baby voice.

Caroline looked at him and started crying. "Tony! Look what you did!" Ziva said reaching for the baby. He let Ziva take her and Caroline instantly calmed at her touch.

"Wow, she must really like you," Daryn said to Ziva, laughing. "She won't even do that for me." Everyone joined in laughing, and they continued to talk until it was time to head back to where they were supposed to meet. By then, Caroline had fallen asleep in Ziva's arms. She handed her back to Ansley, who proceeded to put her in her stroller. They all walked back together and met up with everyone else.

"Alright everyone," Carman announced, once everyone had come back, "we have dinner reservations here at 8:45, so we just need to all make sure we are back here before then, ok?"

Everyone agreed and they made their way back to the bus stop to take them to their hotel so they could all relax for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Favorite parts? Review please! :))))<strong>


	4. Magic Kingdom: Part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to update, but I was at the mountains this weekend and then ended up getting sick. But, oh well, I'm better now! Enjoy! Oh and don't forget to review, please!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**P.S. Read the author's not at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>When they made it back to the hotel, everyone decided to go change into their bathing suits and head to the pool for a swim.<p>

Tony and Ziva made it back down to the pool before everyone else. They saw a table with chairs around it and lounge chairs to the side of it that were currently not occupied. They decided to go over there and save the area, so Tony's family could put their stuff and sit there too. When they got to the table, Ziva pulled off her cover up to reveal a plain, dark purple bikini. She grabbed her book that she brought with her and went to lay in one of the lounge chairs. Tony took off his shirt and sat at one of the chairs at the table, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check his messages. He looked up from his phone when he heard someone putting their stuff onto the table. He looked up to see Carman standing there.

"Mind if we sit here?" Carman asked already setting down her bag and sitting in one of the chairs.

"Would it matter if I did?" Tony asked teasingly.

Carman scrunched up her face and shook her head slightly. "No, I don't think it would." She then proceeded to take off her cover up. She picked up her book and went to lie in the lounge chair next to Ziva's.

"Geez, you two," Tony said, catching their attention. "We're at a pool and all you two can do is lay there and read a book?"

"Yes," Ziva and Carman both said at the same time, and then went back to their books.

Tony laughed and looked around the pool. He saw Travis, Trent, Baylor, and Jake already in the pool, throwing a _NERF _football, and Kendall and Virginia heading towards the giant clown slide. He then turned his head and saw Daryn, Jenna, and Sophie walking towards them.

"Hey, guys," Daryn said as he set some towels down onto the table.

"Hey," Tony said. He then noticed something was missing. "Where are Ansley and Caroline?"

"Oh, Caroline woke up and was fussy, so Ansley decided to stay back in the room with her and get some rest," Daryn explained.

"Daddy! Come on! Let's go swimming!" Sophie said, pulling on her dad's bathing suit.

"Hold on Soph, we gotta get your life jacket first," he said.

"Life jacket?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, she's been taking swimming lessons, but with so many people around we just want to make sure she'll be fine," Daryn said helping Sophie put on her life jacket.

"Oh," Tony said.

"Alright Daddy, now can we go swimming?" Sophie asked.

"Sure, sweetheart," Daryn said. He then turned to Jenna. "You ready?" he asked her.

"Yep! Let's go!" she said, leading them towards the pool. Once they were gone, Tony looked around and noticed it was just him at the table. That and Ziva and Carman still reading their books on the lounge chairs.

"If all you two are gonna do is read then I'm going swimming," Tony said standing up. He looked at them and waited for a response that never came. He let out a small scoff, rolled his eyes, and then jumped into the pool. He swan over to where Travis, Trent, Baylor, and Jake were throwing the football and joined in on their game.

After a few minutes of playing Jake asked, "Where's mom?"

Tony laughed and said, "She's sitting up at the table with Ziva reading her book."

"Ah, so in other words, they aren't doing anything fun?" Travis asked as the threw the football to Baylor.

"Yep," Tony commented as Baylor threw him the football.

"I have an idea," Travis said, smirking.

He discussed his idea with Tony, and they both got out of the pool, leaving the boys by themselves. They walked around the pool to where they would come up on their table from behind.

"Ah! It's just a beautiful day isn't it?" Travis asked as they neared the table, loud enough for Ziva and Carman to hear.

Neither of them moved so Tony responded. "Yes, it is. A little hot though."

Still, neither Carman nor Ziva moved. "Yeah, a little. But perfect weather for a great swim though. It's a shame some people are missing out on this," Travis said.

"Well," Tony said, "I'm thinking we just may have to change that." By then, Ziva and Carman knew they were trying to get their attention. They were about to respond when both of them were suddenly picked up from their chairs and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Tony! Put me down!" Ziva cried, almost laughing. She was trying to push away, but his grip on her legs was strong. She looked up in time to see Travis tossing Carman into the water before he jumped in after her. "Oh no, Tony! Don't you da-!"

Ziva didn't have time to think before she herself was thrown into the water. When she came up for air, she saw Tony standing on the edge of the pool, laughing. He looked at her, and if looks could kill, he'd have dropped dead on the spot. Ziva swam over to the edge and her face had softened. "Very funny, Tony," she said as she held up a hand out of the water in Tony's direction. "Now will you at least help me out?"

"Oh, no Ziva," he said smiling. "I'm not falling for that one."

Ziva shrugged her shoulders. "Fair enough," she said, not moving. Tony started to walk away, when Ziva caught a hold of his ankle and tugged, causing him to fall into the water himself. When he resurfaced, he came face to face with an evil-smiling Ziva.

"Very funny, David," Tony said, looking straight at her.

"I thought so," she said, smirking.

* * *

><p>After another hour and a half at the pool, Tony and Ziva went back to their room so they could rest a little and get ready to head back into the park. They had an hour before they could use their fastpasses, so they planned to leave at 7:15, about forty-five minutes later.<p>

"I'm getting a shower," Ziva announced as they walked into the room.

"K," Tony said, flopping down onto the couch and turning on the TV.

About 15 minutes later, Ziva emerged from the bathroom wearing the same shirt she had on earlier, but now she had on a pair of white Bermuda shorts, slightly longer than the ones she had on earlier.

As she walked onto the balcony to hang up her wet bathing suit, she noticed that Tony had changed back into his clothes from earlier. She rolled her eyes and smiled when she noticed he had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV still on. She walked back towards the bathroom to blow dry her hair. When she was done, she decided against straightening it, so she just grabbed her headband and put it back on. After putting on a minimal amount of make-up, she walked back towards the room. Tony was still asleep, but since they still had 20 minutes before they needed to leave, she didn't bother to wake him up. She grabbed her book and sat down on her bed, her back against the headboard, and started to read.

* * *

><p>15 minutes and a chapter later, Ziva set her book down. "Tony," she said trying to wake him up.<p>

Nothing

"Tony, wake up!" she said, louder this time.

Still nothing.

She tried again, to no avail. 'Fine' she thought. She looked at the TV and knew the _one _thing that was for sure to wake him up. She walked over to the TV, and found the button to turn it off. She pressed it, and when she did, Tony's voice flooded the room. "Hey! I was watching that!" he said, opening his eyes.

"Uh huh, sure you were," she said. She watched as he made himself more comfortable on the couch and close his eyes again. She sighed. "Come on, Tony. We need to leave in five minutes. Get up."

"I don't wanna." Ziva rolled her eyes. He could act like such a child at times.

"Fine then. I will just use both of the fastpasses and ride the ride, twice," she said, holding up his wallet that contained the passes.

He quickly shot up from the couch. "No! Okay I'm up, I'm up!" he said, grabbing his wallet from her. "Geez woman!"

She walked away as he put his wallet in his back pocket.

"Did you talk to Carman?"" she asked, putting on her sunglasses.

"Yes," he said, following her towards the door.

"And...?" she asked turning the handle.

"We're eating at _Tony's,_" he said.

"Really?" she asked drawing it out and looking into his eyes, as they stood in front of the door.

"The restaurant. It's an Italian restaurant. You know, like _Lady and the Tramp_?" he clarified. "Now would you just open the door?"

She raised her eyebrows at him and did a quick sweep with her 'elevator eyes' before opening the door and walking out.

* * *

><p>By the time they made it back to The Magic Kingdom, it was 7:45. They made their way over the <em>Space Mountain<em>, so they could use their fastpasses.

After they showed their passes to the woman standing outside of the ride, Ziva followed Tony into the building. The cold air felt good on their skin as they walked through what seemed like a tunnel. It was lit with an almost black light, making the room have an almost blue tint to it. They continued walking past the people in the stand-by line. She was too busy looking at her surroundings to notice that Tony had stopped in front of her.

She ran into his back and let out a grunt. "Tony, any reason why you are stopping?" she asked, motioning in front of them. Where no one stood. She looked up at his face and saw he was completely engrossed in something. "Tony?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Look, Ziva!" he said. He motioned in front of them a little and she saw where people standing in line were playing video games that had been put in as part of the line.

"All I see are people playing video games," she said.

He finally started walking forward again, and for that, she was thankful; people had started staring.

"Exactly!" he said with enthusiasm, looking back over his shoulder at her. "We have to come back later and do that!"

As they walked around another corner, Ziva asked, "So you are telling me, that you want to come back later and stand in line for over an hour for a ride that you have already ridden, just so you can play a video game?"

"Yes," he answered. Short and sweet.

"You are insane Tony," Ziva said.

"You just wait. After we ride this, you aren't gonna care how long you have to wait. You're just gonna wanna ride it again and again!" As he said this, they walked into a large room where the stand-by line cut left, while they stayed right. Ziva looked around. They were hundreds of people standing in the lines that zigzagged. To her left was a place where people got onto the ride, as was to her right. She saw people get into their rockets and then they rode off into the ride.

This time, she noticed Tony stop in front of her, so she was able to stop herself before she ran into him again; not that she would mind. Tony handed the man their passes, and once again, they stayed to the right.

When it was finally their turn to get onto the ride, they were given seats one and two. Ziva had started making her way towards seat two, when Tony grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her to seat one. She gave him a questioning look and he answered.

"The front seat is the best on this ride," he said as they stood side-by-side waiting for their rocket.

"Then why aren't you sitting here, Tony?" she asked, looking at him.

"Because, I've ridden it before. You haven't," he said smiling down at her. Their eyes locked, and she smiled back. They tore their gazes away from each other when it was finally their turn to get onto the ride.

* * *

><p>Ziva had to admit, that <em>was<em> a fun ride. And she did want to come back with Tony and ride it again later. But now, they had time to kill before they met up with everyone for dinner.

"So, now that you enjoyed that very much so, I do believe that another great suggestion of mine would be an effective way to waste time until we indulge ourselves in a great meal," Tony said in his best 'sophisticated' voice.

Ziva laughed and played along. "And just what would your 'great suggestion' be?"

"The People Mover," he said all traces of sophistication gone.

Ziva couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, Tony."

Tony led the way to the ride, and when they got on, neither bothered to sit on opposite benches. This time they both sat on the same side, facing forward, with their feet up on the bench in front of them. As they sat down, Tony let out a sigh and stretched both arms out across the back of the seat. Ziva smiled slightly and sat next to him to where their thighs were touching.

A few minutes into the ride, when they came across the _Carousel of Progress_, Tony scoffed.

"What?" Ziva asked, looking at him. They both had taken off their sunglasses by then, because it was starting to get dark. In fact, now that the sun had almost gone down, most places in the park were lit up with lights. It looked completely different with all the lights on at night, than it did during the day with no lights.

"I just realized that," Tony said, referring to the voice that came on over the speakers.

"What? That when they say paging Mr. Tom Morrow, his name is tomorrow? Please tell me you did not just figure that out," she said.

"No," he said. "I have figured that out, actually. What I didn't notice before now was that that was the name of the NCIS Director before Jenny. Huh. Why didn't I figure that out before?" he asked, mostly to himself.

Ziva turned her head back forward and mouthed a small 'wow' to herself.

About a minute later, the ride suddenly stopped. Ziva looked at Tony confused. "Why did we stop?" she asked.

"I don't know. Probably to let someone in a wheel chair on," he said shrugging. Ziva nodded. "Hey, but at least we have a great view," he said, using his head to motion in front of them. He was right, they did have a great view. Nothing was blocking their view to the castle, which also had lights on it in the dark. Ziva turned to look at it and let out a small gasp as she caught view of it.

"Wow," she said amazed. "It's beautiful." Tony watched as her face lit up when she looked at the castle. The castle was changing colors and Ziva was mesmerized. She silently leant back to where her head was laying on Tony's shoulder. On instinct, he brought his arm that was resting on the back of their seat to wrap it around her shoulder. Ziva laid her arm across Tony's leg and absentmindedly played with a loose string at the end of his shorts. She had become captivated by the lights and was starting to doze off. She was about to fall asleep when she caught herself and made her keep her eyes open. She couldn't fall asleep. Not here, not now.

Tony noticed her quiet, but still audible, intake of breath as she forced herself to stay awake. He knew she had to be tired; she didn't sleep last night. She sat out on the balcony for the most past and then laid in her bed for a while to make it look like she slept in it.

"Ziva," he said quietly. She didn't say anything or even look up at him, but he knew he had her attention. "You can't keep doing this. You have got to sleep."

"I do sleep," she said somewhat defensively, still not willing to look up at him. Even so, she made no attempt to move out of his arms.

"Ziva," he said a little more stern this time, but still, very caring.

"Sometimes," she corrected herself.

"Ziva," he said getting tired of this.

"Fine. I haven't slept in a while. Okay? Are you happy now?" she asked, her hands stilling at the hem of his pants. No longer interested in the one loose string.

"No," he said without any hesitation, finally getting her to look at him. "Ziva, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

This got a rise out of her. "Can't keep doing what? Keep making myself stay awake at night to keep myself from reliving those horrible months? You think I want to do this, Tony? No! But it's the only thing I know to do that can stop it," she had to stop and bite back tears that were threatening to fall. She calmed herself and continued. "Tony, thank you for caring but, I survived it last year, I will this year too. The time will come when they stop and everything will be fine again. It's just during these three or four months, it all comes back to me. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop it," as she said the last words, her voice broke. Tears threatened to spill and her lip quivered. Tony brought his hand up to wipe away one of the tears that got away. He then moved his hand to the back of her head and cradled her head to his chest. She wrapped her arm around him and he brought his other hand to her back.

Just then, the ride started moving again.

"We're gonna fix this, Ziva," Tony said quietly into her hair. Ziva couldn't help but notice as he said _we're._

"How?" she asked sniffling and wiping away her tears.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But we will. I promise."

She wiped away the last of her tears and lifted her head off of Tony's chest. "Thank you," she said quietly, looking him in the eye. He looked back at her and saw that she really needed his help with this. It wasn't something she could face alone. And if he had a say in it, she wouldn't ever have to again.

He gave her a slight nod and by then, it was time for them to step off of the ride. As they made their way towards the restaurant, Ziva made sure that at all times, they had some sort of physical contact. Whether their arms were brushing against each other or he had his pinky finger hooked with hers. She needed him right now, and he understood that.

They met up with Tony's family outside of the restaurant and Ziva stayed quiet for the most part. When they were seated, she was thankful. They were at a large, circular booth with chairs at one side. She was glad that Tony led her to sit in the booth, knowing what she was thinking. This way, she'd have an excuse for being close to him.

* * *

><p>When they finished their dinner, they walked outside to see many, many people leaving the park.<p>

"Parade must've ended," Daryn commented as they started walking down the street. He checked his watch and then announced, "It's 9:55. Fireworks start in five minutes. Y'all wanna find a place to watch?"

There was a collection of 'yes', and Daryn led them to a spot in front a grassy area with a black fence around it. There wasn't that much room, but Trent, Baylor, and Jake said they were going to watch the fireworks as they made their way towards _Space Mountain. _Daryn sat down on the ground, with a very tired Sophie in his lap. Ansley sat on his left, holding a sleeping Caroline. She rested her head on Daryn's shoulder and he wrapped his free arm around her. Next to Ansley, there was Jenna, Kendall, and Virginia, with Carman and Travis next to them. Tony sat down on Daryn's right side and pulled Ziva down with him. He sat with his legs bent and spread apart. Ziva, still needing to be close to him, sat between them and subconsciously laid back against his chest. Tony wrapped his arms around her and settled his hands to rest on her stomach. She brought her arms up to lay atop of his and settled into his arms.

Daryn looked over at them and made a mental note to ask Tony about it later. His thoughts were interrupted when Jiminy Cricket's voice flooded the Magic Kingdom.

Ziva really enjoyed the fireworks, and when they were over, she was a lot happier than she had been earlier. Tony was glad to see her smile again. They all stood up as the last remains of smoke drifted away.

"Alright, guys," Daryn said. "I think we're gonna head back to the hotel and get some sleep," he said motioning to the now sleeping Sophie in his arms. "Kendall can stay with y'all, right?" he asked Carman.

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow," she said as they started walking away. "Ok, what now?" Carman asked looking at what was left of their group. Tony and Travis shared a look, and both said at the same time, "Space Mountain!"

* * *

><p>When they made it to the ride, Trent, Baylor, and Jake were coming out of the exit. "Hey!" Baylor said, catching their attention as they neared them "What are y'all doin?"<p>

"We were gonna go ride Space Mountain," Virginia answered.

"Oh! We'll come too!" Trent said as they walked up to the line.

They had been waiting for about twenty-five minutes when they finally made it to the video games. Everyone had their own spot to play at and when the game started, they all became competitive. They continued moving throughout the line and playing the games. When they came to the big room this time, they went left instead of right. Another twenty minutes later and they finally got on the ride. Virginia got the front seat, Kendall sat behind her, and Carman behind them. In the rocket connected to them from behind, Ziva sat in the front with Tony behind her and Travis behind him. Trent, Baylor, and Jake had to wait for the next rocket to come.

When they were all off the ride, they rode it again. And again. And then again. By then, it was almost one in the morning and they all were tired. They decided to head back to the hotel. When they got to the bus stop, they were the only ones there. When the bus pulled up, only two other people had come up to get on the bus. They all sat down in their seats and when the lights shut off and the bus started to move, almost everyone started to fall asleep. Ziva had her head resting on Tony's shoulder and he had his head atop of hers. Carman and Travis sat across from them, mirroring their position.

The bus came to a stop at their hotel and they all trudged back to their rooms. When Tony and Ziva made it back to their room, they were so tired, that neither bothered to pull out the sofa. Tony just stripped of his shirt and shorts and fell into the dead center of the bed. Ziva changed into gym shorts and a t-shirt and joined him in the middle. She lay with her back to his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. Lacing their fingers together, she drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep for the first time in two and a half months.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I haven't had much time to write and I've got a little bit of writer's block, but hopefully I will think of something soon! Which, I've got a few ideas but can't seem to fit them into words exactly.<strong>

**Feel free to leave me some more ideas and let me know what you would like to see happen, and I will try my best to fit some of those ideas in.**

**As always, favortie part? I wanna know! REVIEW PLEASE! :)))**


	5. Hollywood Studios: Part 1

**Ok guys! I'm back! Yes, I know it has been FOREVER since I updated, and I'm sooo sorry. But this chapter is the longest yet, so hopefully that will make up for it. I now have up to chapter 8 written, and am finally at where I wanna be in this story, so I hope that makes me write faster, especially with basketball coming up. **

**I have been amazed with the response to the story, and I can't thank y'all enough for it! It means so much to me! So, maybe 15 reviews and I might just update a little quicker. ;) Hint. Hint. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chap, and as always,**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... :/**

* * *

><p>KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!<p>

"Ugh!" Tony DiNozzo groaned as he untangled himself from his sleeping partner before getting up to answer the door. As he neared the door, he could hear someone talking.

"Come on, honey! Let me in! My room key won't work! Please? Come on, open up! I've got a surprise for you," he heard the voice on the other side of the door say. He looked through the peephole to see a man carrying a plastic bag in his hands. He opened the door and responded.

"I'm not too fond of surprises. Especially before ten A.M," he said, looking at the man.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my hotel room?" the man questioned.

"For starters, this obviously isn't your hotel room," Tony said, crossing his arms and becoming more and more aggravated.

"Yes, it is. My hotel room is room number 407, and this is clearly," he said, his eyes following to where Tony's finger was pointing to the little plaque outside of their room, "427," he said, his voice much quieter now. "Ha, sorry about that, man. Guess that explains why my key wouldn't work. Wow, that's embarrassing."

Tony mocked his laugh and said, "Ha, yeah," with bitterness lacing his tone.

"Uh, sorry about that. Have a great day," he said walking away.

"Mhm hm," Tony mused to himself as the guy left. He turned back around into the room and shut the door. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked at the clock. 6:32. He sighed, and realizing he wasn't going to get any more sleep, decided to go ahead and get his shower for the day. He looked at Ziva who was still sleeping peacefully on the bed, and decided he would wake her after he got out. She had slept well last night, and he didn't want to awaken her from it. He also knew why she slept so well last night. She felt safe around him. He knew safety had always been a big factor with her when it came to sleeping. If she had the slightest feeling that she wasn't safe, she couldn't sleep. He felt a small sense of pride knowing that she felt that safe around him.

He grabbed his things for the shower and then proceeded with morning routine.

* * *

><p>When Tony finished getting ready, he stepped out of the bathroom to see Ziva still sleeping. He was about to wake her when a phone started ringing doing just that. Ziva's first reaction was to grab her gun, but when she realized it was her phone that was making the noise, she put her gun back under her pillow.<p>

"Where is it?" Tony asked, looking around the room. Ziva didn't answer, but instead went over to her suitcase and grabbed her phone out of her pants pocket. By the time she had pulled out her phone, it has stopped ringing. She looked at her missed calls and let out grunt as she threw the phone back into her suitcase. She ran her hands through her hair and then grabbed her clothes from her suitcase.

"Who was it?" Tony questioned, walking towards her.

Ziva sighed, knowing she couldn't keep this from him. "My father."

Tony just stood there in his spot for a minute, shell-shocked. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Oh?" he asked.

"Yes, Tony," she said walking towards the bathroom, as he followed her.

"And," he pressed, leaning back against the wall, arms crossed. She plugged in her straightener and picked up her toothbrush.

She finished putting toothpaste on her toothbrush and sighed as she rolled her eyes at how persistent she could be. She looked up to meet his eyes in the mirror before answering. "He wants me to come visit and stay with him for a while." She started brushing her teeth, giving Tony time to respond.

"Oh," he said quietly. After she finished brushing her teeth, he continued, "And are you?" he asked calmly. Ziva was surprised that he had been able to stay calm.

She turned around to face him and answered, "No, Tony. If my father really wants to see me that bad, he will have to come to me." He still didn't seem quite convinced, so she moved to stand in front of him. "Tony," she said quietly to gain his full attention. She put her hand on the side of his face and ran her thumb along his cheekbone. "I am not going anywhere. I promise," she said with a small smile. Only when he finally seemed convinced did she back away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready." She walked back in front of the sink and picked up her hairbrush. "And you might want to also."

He looked confused and looked himself up and down to make sure he was fully clothed. He was, and this only added to his conclusion. She noticed his confusion and decided to help him out. "You need to shave," she said.

"Ziva. Come on. I thought we talked about this. No one's gonna see my as-"

"Your face, Tony!" she clarified.

"Oh," he said bringing his hand up to his chin. "Right."

"It's all," she paused, and motioned with her hand looking for the right word, "scratchy."

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

"A little, yes," she admitted.

"Good," he said with a smile on his face. "Then I'll just leave it this way." She rolled her eyes and decided to ignore it. Tony was about to say something when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. "Carman," he said to answer the question that was on Ziva's face. "Hey, Carm," he said as he made his way to the balcony.

Ziva took this as her chance to hurry and finish getting ready, so she grabbed her clothes and headed into the smaller portion of the bathroom that actually had a door to change.

* * *

><p>When Ziva was finished getting ready for the day, she walked out of the bathroom to see Tony sitting on the balcony with a huge smile on his face. She set her pajamas on the bed and went out to join him.<p>

"Why so happy?" she asked as she went to stand beside him.

"I talked to Carman," he said cheerfully.

"And..."

"And... We're going to Disney's Hollywood Studios today!" he said _very _excitedly. Ziva almost laughed at how much he seemed like a little child on Christmas morning.

"Why are you so excited?" she asked.

"Because, Ziva," he stressed. "This ENTIRE park is based off of movies! It's like a dream come true!"

"The _entire _park?" she asked, not wanting to be a victim of Tony's constant movies quotes today.

"Pretty much!" he said smiling wider, if that was even possible. "Now come on," he said ushering her back into the hotel room. "The park doesn't open 'til nine, but it has Extra Magic Hours this morning so we can go in at eight. We need to meet everyone at the boat ramp at 7:30, so I thought we could go get some breakfast at the bakery down on the Boardwalk while we wait."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Tony and Ziva were sitting at a table on the Boardwalk eating their breakfast from the bakery. Tony was eating a chocolate croissant, and Ziva was eating a cinnamon roll, which they both enjoyed.<p>

They were getting up to throw their trash away when they spotted Travis, Carman, Trent, Baylor, Jake, and Virginia walking their way.

"Hey, guys!" Tony greeted. "Morning."

"Morning," came the response from everyone.

They all sat down on a near-by bench and talked while they waited for everyone else to come meet them.

A few minutes later, everyone's attention was caught when a boat pulled into the 'harbor'. "Perfect timing," Ziva commented, still watching the boat. Everyone's head whipped around to see Daryn, Ansley, and their family walking out from under a walkway and towards them. Everyone turned to look back at Ziva, who was still watching the boat.

"How in the world did you know that?" Virginia asked.

"She has ninja skills," Tony piped up before Ziva could say anything. Ziva rolled her eyes and smiled. Everyone laughed and then stood up to meet Daryn and his family to get on the boat.

* * *

><p>Once off the boat, everyone headed towards <em>Hollywood Studios' <em>entrance. The park didn't officially open for another ten minutes, but they were allowed to go ahead into the park and wait on the main street for people to cut the rope that would let them into the rest of the park.

While they were standing there waiting, Baylor got an idea. "Hey, guys," he said getting everyone's attention. "I have an idea. Why don't we all go over and ride Rock'N'Roller Coaster and Tower of Terror first, and then the people who don't want to ride can go get us all fastpasses for Toy Story Mania."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Travis said.

Everyone agreed, and they decided that Carman and Ansley, since neither wanted to ride, would take Sophie and Caroline to get fastpasses. Everyone handed Carman and Ansley their tickets and once the park opened, they headed their separate ways.

* * *

><p>As they walked down the crowded street towards the two rides, Ziva could easily tell why Tony loved this park. There were movie billboards on almost all the shops, people dressed as famous movie characters, and remakes of the sets from different movies. She surely didn't love movies as much as Tony, but she loved the atmosphere that came with the movie-themed park.<p>

They decided to ride Rock'N'Roll first, seeing as it would probably get crowded faster. The first thing anyone noticed about this ride, was the giant guitar on the side of the building. They walked towards the entrance of the line, and by the time they made it to the people that were in front of them in line, they were almost already inside. Once inside, Ziva noticed all of the old records and some posters of famous modern-day musicians.

They finally got to a point in the line where they were asked how many were in their group and then sent into an area to wait before stepping into another room. As they waited to go into another room, they were right in front of the doors and with so many people coming in behind them, they were getting squished.

The doors finally opened, and Travis, Daryn, and Tony ushered everyone else to the other side of the room near the next set of doors that they knew they would be leaving through. Tony stood behind Ziva as they waited for their little show to start.

"What is this?" Ziva asked, leaning back slightly so Tony could hear her.

"It's like a little introduction to the ride. The main point is that _Aerosmith _is late for their concert and they have to get there fast, while taking us along," he said as the band's manager came in to join the band in the room in front of them.

"Hey, hey, hey!" they heard the manager say. They both turned their attention back to the screen and watched. Later, when the band had left and the manager had called for a super-stretch limo, a few of the other people in the room with them shouted out when the manager said she got them "A REALLY FAST CAR!" Everyone turned to laugh at them and the doors to their left finally opened. They walked into an alleyway setting, and the first thing they saw and heard was the screeching tires as the limo took off.

Daryn and Jenna led the way, while everyone else followed, Tony and Ziva bringing up the rear. They got to the end of the line and were able to get the last five rows, which Tony claimed were the best. Tony and Ziva took row twelve; Trent and Baylor had eleven; Travis and Jake had ten; Kendall and Virginia were at nine; and Daryn and Jenna were at row eight.

As they sat down in their seats and pulled down the shoulder restraints, Tony looked over to Ziva. "Get ready for the ride of your life!" he said smiling profusely. Ziva laughed at how excited he was and turned back to face forward as they started moving. A few seconds later, they were speeding off into the ride at sixty miles per hour.

* * *

><p>"So... What'd ya think?" Tony asked Ziva a few minutes later as they were walking through the gift shop at the end of the ride.<p>

"I think that that has been my favorite ride so far," she said smiling at him.

"Mine too. It's always been my favorite," he said as they walked down a hallway to take them back outside. They stopped once they were outside again and Tony looked down beside him at Ziva. "That and Space Mountain of course."

Ziva rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at her partner.

"Ok. Next up, Tower of Terror," Trent said as he made his way past them and started walking through the now very crowded area towards the ride.

* * *

><p>"So, Ziva," Tony said walking up to her after the exited the ride. "I think you should probably remember that feeling," he said referring to the drops in the ride.<p>

Ziva was confused and asked, "Why is that?"

"Because," Tony went on to explain, "if Gibbs keeps holding his meetings in the elevators, that is going to happen one day."

This earned a laugh from Ziva, and Tony laughed along.

They finally stopped laughing and looked around them. The park had officially opened, so more people were crowding in.

All ten of them started making their way back towards the other side of the park. Jake had just gotten off the phone with his mom and she explained to them that their fastpasses were from 11:40 to 12:40. They all agreed that they would meet up and then decide what to do until then.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, and they were all a gathered in front of Mickey's Sorcerers hat.<p>

"Ok. What's next?" Trent asked to no one in particular.

"I have an idea!" Tony piped up!

No one responded.

"Well... Doesn't anyone want to know what my idea is?" he questioned, looking around at everyone in the group.

"We already know what your idea is, Uncle Tony," Jenna said endearingly.

"Oh yeah? Then what is my idea, Miss Jenna?" he challenged her.

"You want to go on the _Great Movie Ride_!" she said whole-heartedly.

"Ok fine. So maybe that was my idea," he said earning a smile from her. "But what's so bad about the _Great Movie Ride?_" he asked innocently,

"Oh come on dude!" Baylor interrupted, laughing. "We _all _know that you are incapable of shutting up during the ride."

"Oh yeah?" Tony asked, deciding to have a little fun with this. "Just for that. You have to sit next me!" As soon as he said this, Baylor's smile was wiped off of his face. Tony smiled and then grabbed him by the shoulders and started walking with him towards the ride.

As they neared the entrance for the ride, Baylor decided this was his last chance to get out of this. "Umm Tony, you know, ever since that last ride, I've been feeling a little queasy. Maybe I need to sit this next one out. You know, let my breakfast settle a little. Wouldn't want to throw up and ruin the ride for you right?"

"Nice try kid," Tony said as they stepped into the line.

"You know, this is cruel and unusual punishment!"

When they stepped into the room with the zigzagging lines and the giant movie screen, Tony turned around to say something to Ziva, only to find her nowhere in sight. In fact, none of his family was behind him. "Uh, Baylor," Tony said turning back around and getting his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around to answer his Uncle.

"Where did everyone go?" he asked motioning behind him, where strangers stood.

Baylor tried to hide a smile and then answered. "I guess they ditched. Smart people," he commented.

Tony shrugged. "Oh well, their loss. Looks like it's just you and me!"

"Yay," Baylor said with absolutely no emotion. Tony smiled and then ushered him forward in the line.

* * *

><p>"That was torture!" Baylor exclaimed as they stepped off of the ride and towards the exit, making Tony smile.<p>

When they finally walked out of the exit. Baylor breathed a sigh of relief. "That bad, huh?" A voice came from his right.

Both Tony and Baylor looked over to see the guys of their family standing there. All with the same cheesy grin on their faces.

"You have no idea," Baylor commented, earning a laugh from everyone.

"So, where are the girls?" Tony asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Went to see Beauty and the Beast," Daryn said. "So we have about an hour until we told them we'd meet up with 'em. Any suggestions on what to do?"

Everyone looked around to see if anyone had any input. No one did.

"Sounds fun," Daryn commented on the silence.

"How about we just walk around and if there's anything we see that we want to do, we'll stop," Travis suggested.

"Works for me," Tony said.

"Me too," Daryn agreed.

The guys started walking and after about five minutes, Jake got an idea. "Hey, how about we go to the Indiana Jones Stunt Spectacular?"

"Yeah," Trent and Baylor both agreed.

"Sure, why not?" Travis said. "You guys up for it?" he asked Tony and Daryn.

"Actually I think I'm gonna sit this one out. I see too much of that fighting during work anyways," Tony said.

Daryn took this as his opportunity to talk to Tony alone about some things. "I think I'm with Tony on this one. Except for, you know, the whole seeing it at work thing. We'll just meet you guys later when we planned to meet the girls."

"Alright, have fun." Travis said. He and his three boys then walked off in the direction of the stunt show.

Daryn was watching them walk away and when he turned to Tony, he was met with a confused and almost accusing look. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You love that show," Tony said.

"So...?" Daryn asked.

"So... Why did you decide to skip it?" he asked.

"No reason," he lied. Tony glared at him, knowing full and well that he was lying. "Okay fine," Daryn caved. "I figured we could talk about some things. It's been awhile."

Tony pondered this for a moment before responding. "Yeah, it has."

* * *

><p>"So, how's the family?" Tony asked, as he and Daryn sat at a cafe, both with a cup of coffee.<p>

"Pretty good. Mom and Dad are still as strong as ever. I'm glad we convinced them to come live in Charleston. It's been great for the kids to have grandparents so close by. Especially since neither of Ansley's parents bother to be around. But, we've decided that that's their loss. If they don't want to be around our kids, we certainly don't want to be around them. Although, Ansley still takes it pretty hard sometimes. Ever since Caroline was born, she's been trying to convince me that she wants to try and get in touch with her mom," Daryn said, thinking back to the many conversations he and Ansley have had over the topic.

"And what do you think about that?" Tony asked, carefully.

"I don't know. I mean, she is the least disturbed of the two. I guess I just don't want Ansley to get her hopes up of reconnecting with her mom again, just to have it all come tumbling down in front of her. Although I do think she has been trying to convince herself more of the idea then she has been convincing me. But, I guess we'll just see how this all plays out," Daryn said, shrugging.

"Well, I hope it all works out," Tony said sincerely.

"Thanks. Me too," Daryn said. "So, have you talked to your dad lately?"

"Every now and then. We're definitely talking more then we have in the past, and I've seen him twice in the past two years so I guess that's improvement, right?" Tony said.

"Yeah. Did you go see him or what?" Daryn asked, hoping his cousin would open up a little bit more.

"No, actually. He came to me, both times," Tony said remembering his father's visits.

"Wow," Daryn said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. He actually was involved with the cases that we had at the time. He wasn't hurt, though, and he didn't do anything wrong, so it didn't really matter. But he did go undercover with Ziva for one of the cases. Boy was that a nightmare," Tony said, laughing a little.

"So, uh, what's your relationship with Ziva?" Daryn asked, finally getting to the question he'd had in his mind for the past day.

Tony rolled his eyes. He knew this was coming. "You know, that's exactly what my father asked me right before he went undercover with her."

"And what did you say?" Daryn asked wanting to know what he told his father.

"That we didn't have a relationship. That it was strictly business," Tony said, repeating his earlier words.

"Oh, and what did he say to that?"

Tony laughed. "He said he was glad, because then I wouldn't mind when he made his move on Ziva."

"Wow. Hasn't changed much then, has he?" Daryn wondered.

Tony shook his head. "Not really, I mean, I think he might be trying, but not enough."

"I understand," Daryn said. "But you never answered my question. And I don't want that crap you told your dad. I want the truth. What's your relationship with Ziva?"

Tony sighed. "It's... complicated."

"Define," Daryn pushed.

"Well, we didn't exactly get off to a great start. We met when her brother killed my partner."

Daryn has an almost horrid look on his face, so Tony thought he should clarify. "Ziva used to work for Mossad, as did her brother. Well, half brother. They have the same father who is the Director of Mossad. She was her brother's control officer. He had turned rouge, but she didn't know it. Not until he killed my partner and she was finally convinced that he actually did it. Anyways, she came back three months later, with a liaison position with NCIS. And we've worked together ever since," Tony said.

Daryn knew he wasn't getting the whole story so he decided to push a little more. "It hasn't always been easy," he observed.

"No, it hasn't," Tony said, not even having to think about it.

"What happened?" he asked, wanting to know.

Tony took the last sip of his coffee before putting in on the table in front of him. He sat back in his chair and sighed, running his fingers through her hair. "It's a long story, but I'll try and shorten it for you. A little over three years ago, Ziva and I were assigned to protect our director on a trip. Well, she gave us the day off and ended in getting herself killed. Then, the new director came in and split our team up. Ziva was sent back to Israel and I was sent off as an Agent Afloat. We were all reunited again about four months later, but I could tell something had changed. She seemed more distant. Turns out she had met someone when she went back to Israel and was seeing him. Well, right before the next summer, we got a case involving him. Ends up her boyfriend was working for her dad and was just using her. She of course didn't want to see it that way, so she denied it. I went to talk some sense into her one night and was met at her apartment by her boyfriend. He attacked me and we fought. I ended up killing him out of self-defense and she chose that exact moment to walk through the door. Her apartment was blown up the next day. She still was in denial about the whole thing, and of course she didn't trust me. She believed I killed him out of jealousy, so when we escorted the body back to Israel, she decided we couldn't work together anymore and she stayed behind." Tony took a deep breath remembering the terrible feeling he had when he realized Ziva wasn't getting on that plane.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry," Daryn said, not believing that all this happened. Just by watching the two for the past day or so he hadn't suspected anything like this had happened between them. They just seemed so normal. "But, obviously something good happened, right? Cuz it seems like you two are really close."

Tony smiled slightly. "Yeah well, after three months of not hearing from her, we all got a little worried. So we did some research and realized that she had taken the mission that her boyfriend previously had. That her own father had sent her on a suicide mission. Her father didn't bother to look for her, so we did. We found out that the ship she had taken to Somalia went down in a storm, and there were no survivors. I couldn't operate after that, so I gave myself a mission. I was going to stop the man that had been responsible for her death, and end it once and for all. We discovered where the guy's camp was and I went in headfirst. I was gonna make him pay. I got myself captured so I could set him up to be killed. But while I was held captive, the guy brought another person into my cell. And it was Ziva, it turns out that she had gotten off of the boat before it sank, and had been held captive in this camp for four months." Tony sighed, wanting to be done with this story. "Anyways, we killed the guy and saved her. After that, we went back to NCIS and she applied to be a full time NCIS agent. Which of course meant she had to be an American citizen. So she did just that and became an agent." Tony smiled, realizing how much they survived together.

"That's incredible," Daryn commented. "You really love her, don't you?"

Tony smiled and laughed slightly. "I guess you could say that. But you can't say anything, okay? Our relationship is fragile."

"I understand," he said. "But promise me that when the time is right, you'll tell her."

"I promise," Tony said.

"Good," Daryn replied. "Now let's stop with all this mushy-gushy talk and get back to having fun. We are at the Happiest Place on Earth by the way." Tony laughed, glad to be done with their serious talk.

Daryn looked at his watch and said, "Alright, it's time to meet up with everyone. So, let's go!" They both stood up and went to meet up with the rest of their family.

* * *

><p>By the time everyone had met up again, it was eleven-thirty, so they all decided to get lunch before they used their fastpasses.<p>

As Tony and Ziva stood in their line for lunch, Ziva noticed that Tony had kept glancing at her since they all met up.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Ziva asked, worried about her partner.

"Never better," he said convincingly. Ziva decided to let it go for now. Tony walked closer to Ziva and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just glad you're okay," he said.

Ziva was about to say something when a light bulb went off in her head. She remembered how Tony and Daryn had come back to meet everyone together. She assumed that he and Daryn must've had a nice, long chat about things, but she wasn't about to question it. Tony pulled away from her and smiled down at her.

"I'm fine Tony," she assured him, smiling sweetly. "Thanks to you."

Tony realized that Ziva must've put two and two together and noticed that he and Daryn had talked. He was thankful she didn't ask him about it though.

Tony gave Ziva one last smile before ordering their food. They got their food and then went back to the table that his family was sitting at. As they ate, Tony thought back to his conversation with Daryn. He looked to Ziva and realized just how lucky he was that she was in his life. And he planned on keeping it that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Favorite part? REVIEW! :)<strong>


	6. Hollywood Studios: Part 2

**Wow! Okay so I've decided to update again! Quick, I know! Well, quick for me anyways. And that's mainly because I've finished writing another chapter! But oh well, who cares, right?**

**Guys, again, I love y'alls reviews, seriously, but I've gotta say one thing. If you don't like my story, DON'T READ IT! Simple as that. **

**Anyways, again, thank you to the people who have continuously read and reviewed! It makes me happy knowing that y'all are enjoying this! Well, here's the 6th chapter. I'd say this is about the halfway mark for this story. It will probably be anywhere from 12-15 chapters, but we'll see!**

**Disclaimer: Nope... Not mine. :(**

* * *

><p>"Okay. Well, that was good, but I say we go use our fastpasses now," Kendall said standing up from her chair to throw her trash away. She walked back to the table and put her hands on her hips, in a manner that reminded Tony of Carman. "Who's ready to get their butt kicked?"<p>

"Ha, likewise. But I doubt anyone's getting their butt kicked by you," Trent said tantalizingly.

"You wanna bet?" she teased.

Trent considered this for a moment. "Why not? How much you got?"

"About thirty," she said.

"Ok, alright. I can do thirty. Loser pays up. Deal?" Trent said, sticking out his hand.

"Deal," Kendall agreed with a smirk on her face. She reached out to shake hands with her cousin to make it official. Trent stood up and followed Kendall over to the ride.

Meanwhile, back at the table Virginia was laughing. "What?" Carman asked her daughter.

"Trent's about to lose thirty bucks!" she said, still laughing. "I've played the Toy Story video game for the Wii with Kendall, and she kicked my butt. Like bad."

"You think he even has a chance?" Travis asked.

"Absolutely not," Jake chimed in. "I played Virginia and lost and was still able to beat Trent after that."

"Well then what are we still here for?" Baylor asked, standing up. "I don't know about you guys, but I _really _want to see my twin brother get his butt kicked by a fourteen-year-old girl!"

"And what's so bad about being beat by a fourteen-year-old girl?" Virginia asked, defensively.

Baylor laughed, but when he saw the serious look his sister was giving him, he stopped. "You're not serious, are you?"

Virginia raised her eyebrows at this. "I don't know. Why don't we find out?"

"Fine! So what's the bet? Usual?" he asked.

"Sure," Virginia said, standing up. "Let's go." And with that, they left.

After they had left, Carman couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Oh, can't you just wait to have kids?" she asked Tony teasingly.

"Yeah," Tony said sarcastically, while laughing.

"This trip could almost be like your own personal birth control. Don't you think?" she asked.

"Oh come on, they're not that bad!" he defended. Carman raised her eyebrows at him, much as Virginia did earlier.

"Oh, you just wait," Carman smirked. Tony smiled and rolled his eyes. He was about to respond when Trent, Baylor, Kendall and Virginia walked back up to them.

"Lose already?" Jake asked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Trent said. "And no. We need our fastpasses."

"I guess that would help, huh?" Carman said, forgetting the tickets were in her purse.

"Just a little," Virginia said, holding up two of her fingers to indicate 'little' to mess with her mother.

Carman scrunched her face and nodded. "Just a little," she said, almost mocking her daughter. "Well, why don't we all just go now?" she suggested.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

As they got up to leave, Tony grabbed Ziva's elbow to get attention.

"What?" she asked looking up at him through her sunglasses.

"You just seemed quiet during lunch, that's all. You ok?" he asked, wanting to know what was bothering her.

She looked away from his gaze. "Fine. Just thinking," she said.

Tony tried to meet her eyes, but she kept looking away. He got the hint, and decided now wasn't the time to talk about this, so he decided to resort to his usual way of dealing with things. Humor.

"Well, you should stop. You don't wanna hurt yourself," he teased.

This earned a smile from her. "The only thing that I will be hurting anytime soon is that giant ego of yours. You're about to get your butt kicked by a girl," she said playfully. She lightly slapped him on the stomach before walking away towards the ride.

"I'll accept that challenge!" he called after her.

* * *

><p>An hour later and there was two happy fourteen-year-old girls and one pouting Senior Field Agent.<p>

"How is it that all you guys got your butts kicked?" Travis asked as they all were finally off the ride.

All he got in response was two glares from his oldest sons as they paid their debts.

"I'm just glad I didn't bet anything with Ziva," Tony said, feeling a little relieved after his tough loss. "She killed me!"

"Yeah, lucky you," Baylor said sarcastically as he put his wallet back in his pocket, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, well that was, you know, fun and all, but what's next?" Jake asked, impatiently.

"How about the Backlot tour?" Carman suggested.

"Yes!" Tony agreed. "I _love _that ride!"

"Yeah, just because of all the movie props," Daryn accused playfully.

"Maybe," Tony admitted. "But you've gotta admit, it _is _a great ride!"

"Ok, fine," Daryn surrendered. "I'll give you that one."

Tony smiled triumphantly. "Good. Then what are we all standing around for? Come on people, let's move!" he said ushering Ziva and his family towards the ride.

Daryn laughed and rolled his eyes at his cousin, and followed behind his family towards the ride.

* * *

><p>After watching the little action show and stopping every five feet during the line so Tony could get with the actual movie props, they were finally ready to get on the ride.<p>

"So, I forget, which side is it possible that you could get wet on?" Tony asked, trying to decide where to sit.

"The right," Daryn answered quickly.

"Ok. Well then I'm sitting on the left!" Tony said, moving to get on the tour tram first so he could sit on the far left.

"That sign back there said the left side could possibly get wet," Ziva whispered, only enough for Ansley to hear.

"Yep," Ansley said, smiling.

"Then I'm sitting on the right," Ziva commented.

Ansley smiled. "Us too," she said, looking at Caroline, who was in her mother's arms, observing the world around her.

After everyone got on the ride, Tony saw that Ziva wasn't next to him. "Why are you down there?" Tony asked when Ziva looked at him.

Ziva just smiled and shrugged.

"You lied to me, didn't you?" Tony asked, turning around to look at Daryn who was sitting in the row behind them.

"You know, for an investigator, I figured you would've noticed there was water on your seat," Daryn said laughing.

Tony was about to say something back, but he couldn't think of anything to say to that, so he thought of the next best option. He looked at Jake, who was sitting next to him. "Switch with me," he demanded.

"No," Jake said, "besides, it's just one seat over. It's not like it would make a difference."

"So then it shouldn't make a difference if you sit here or there," Tony backfired.

"No," Jake admitted. "But I'm sitting here." Tony tried staring down his nephew, but like his father, Jake was stubborn and just sat there smiling at his uncle.

Tony finally gave up and thought of something else. "Hey, Soph," he said looking at Sophie, who was sitting next to Jake. "Don't you wanna come sit with your Uncle Tony?"

Sophie smiled but shook her head, causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh, come on, Tony. Be a man," Ziva commented from where she was sitting. Tony looked back at her and saw that she now had Caroline in her lap, who was still just observing everything around her. Tony smiled inwardly at how natural she looked with a baby in her arms.

"Easy for you to say," Tony complained. "You whimped out on me."

"Sorry," she said smiling. Tony narrowed his eyes and shook his head at her. "Besides, Tony. It's too late now," she said, commenting on how the tram had started moving.

"Fine. But I'm gonna remember this," he said, looking between Ziva, Daryn, and lastly at Jake, who all just gave him innocent smiles.

* * *

><p>After the Backlot tour, everyone agreed on going to the <em>Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show<em>. The next show was in an hour, so they decided that they should probably go ahead and stand in line, which they did. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Ansley decided to pull out the snacks for everyone. They all sat down in line where they were, like everyone else around them. Tony sat back against the fence behind him, and Ziva sat down next to him. Sophie walked over to them and handed them a bag of chips.

"Thank you Sophie," Ziva said, accepting the bag of chips from the little girl.

"You're welcome Ziva," Sophie replied.

"Would you like some?" Ziva asked. Sophie smiled and nodded. "Come here," Ziva offered, holding her arms out for her. Sophie accepted and went to sit in Ziva's lap. Ziva reached her arms out around her and opened the bag of chips. "There you go," Ziva said looking at the little girl in her lap.

"Thank you," Sophie said, now holding the bag of chips in her little hands.

"You're welcome, Miss Sophie," Ziva said. She felt eyes on her and looked up to see Tony smiling at her. "What?" she asked, almost laughing.

"Nothing," Tony said. "You just... you fit in good with my family."

Ziva smiled at him before saying, "Should I take that as an insult or a complement?"

Tony laughed and made a face like he was considering her question. He nodded and said, "Complement. Definitely."

Ziva's face softened a little. "Thanks," she said, smiling slightly. Tony smiled back at her and they locked eyes, neither looking away until Sophie interrupted them. She held up a chip to Tony, offering it to him. Tony leant down and took the chip of out her hand with his mouth, causing Sophie to giggle.

Sitting across from them, Ansley and Carman each shared a look with each other and their husbands. They were all thinking the same thing: Tony and Ziva would make a great family together someday.

* * *

><p>After the Extreme Stunt Show, it was decided that they had about two hours before they had reservations for supper, so they could do whatever they wanted. Tony announced that he and Ziva were going to go off somewhere. Once they were away from his family, they stopped and Tony turned to ask Ziva a question. "So what do you want to do?"<p>

Ziva shrugged. "I don't care, Tony. Whatever you want to do."

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could just walk through the shops," he suggested. "You know Abby would kill us if we came back and didn't have anything for her."

"You are right, she would," Ziva agreed, smiling.

"So let's go!" Tony said, leading Ziva towards the shops near the front of the park.

"So, what do you think we should get Abby?" Tony asked as they walked into the first shop

"I have no idea," Ziva commented. "But I will go out on a tree here and say something black."

"It's go out on a limb, smart ass," Tony said smiling, causing Ziva to laugh.

"Same difference, Tony."

"Whatever, but I was thinking if we could find something that had skulls or crossbones on it, then we could get her that. Like something from Pirates of the Caribbean," Tony told her.

"Yeah. That's an idea," Ziva said, looking at the clothes lining the walls of the store.

"Okay then, we're on a mission to find something like that for Ab-" Tony said before getting distracted.

"Tony," Ziva said waving her hand in his face to get his attention. "Tony," she tried again.

"Look," Tony said, motioning in front of them to what he was staring at.

"I'm not sure I want to," Ziva commented, not turning around.

"Yes you do," Tony argued.

"No, I do not."

Tony didn't say anything else. He just grabbed Ziva by the shoulders and turned her around to show him what he was looking at.

"You cannot be serious, Tony," Ziva said.

"Oh, I am. Don't you think McGoo would just love them?" he asked.

"No, Tony. I do not."

"Well, I'm paying, so I'm getting them for McGee. And you know what? I think I'll get a pair for Palmer too," Tony said, walking towards the rack of Goofy boxers.

"If you love them so much, Tony, why don't you just get a pair for yourself?" Ziva asked, watching Tony take two pairs of boxers off the rack.

"Are you kidding? And have something that matches Palmer and McGee? I think not," Tony said, looking around the room. "On the other hand," Tony said, walking past Ziva, "I think I might get the pair of these."

Ziva turned around to see Tony looking at a rack of red boxers that had Mickey heads on them. "Wow," Ziva mumbled under her breath.

"You want a pair?" Tony asked Ziva, holding up two pairs of boxers.

"No, I think I'm good," she said.

"Fine then, your loss. I'll just get two pairs then. I needed new boxers anyways," Tony said as he walked towards the register.

Ziva stared unbelievingly as she watched Tony pay for the boxers and then arranged for them to be sent to their hotel. Tony finished paying and then walked back over to her. "What?" he asked, innocently.

"Tony, how much sugar have you had today?"

"Not much," he said. Ziva glared at him. "Fine, I might've put a little more than necessary in my coffee earlier but, hey, I'm just catching my second wind. I'm fine!"

"Okay," Ziva said, rolling her eyes. "But no more shopping for you today. It would not be good if you ended up getting something like that for Gibbs."

"Yes, mother," Tony mocked.

* * *

><p>After just looking around the shops for a little while longer and still not being able to find anything for Abby, Tony and Ziva decided to head back to meet his family for supper.<p>

"Hey guys," Tony greeted walking up to their meeting place, where Carman and Travis were.

"Hey," they both said. "So what did you guys do?" Carman asked.

"Just went shopping," Tony said.

"Bless you," Carman said to Ziva. "I've never known anyone to survive a shopping trip with Tony DiNozzo."

Ziva laughed while Tony mocked a hurt face, putting his hand over his heart.

"It definitely isn't easy," Ziva said.

"No it is not," Carman agreed.

"Hey, is this pick on Tony day or something?" Tony asked.

"No," Carman said. "But we can make it."

Tony looked at her, challenging her to do what she said. Carman smirked before turning to Ziva. "Once, when he was little, he was at our house and he just stood up from his seat and stripped; diaper and everything, for absolutely no reason at all. Then he ran around the house yelling-"

"OKAY," Tony interrupted. "I don't think Ziva wants to hear any of this."

Ziva and Carman shared a look, and then Ziva turned back to Tony. "That's okay, Tony, she can just tell me later."

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. They stood there talking for about five more minutes before everyone else showed up. Once they were all back together again, they started making their way towards the Sci-Fi Drive In for supper.

"This is THE best restaurant EVER, Ziva!" Tony explained as they started walking.

"How come?" she asked.

"Well, it really is like a drive-in. You actually sit in a car to eat. And they have this BIG movie screen in front of all of the cars that plays a loop of different scenes from movies. It's great!"

* * *

><p>"So, what did y'all do today?" Tony asked as they all ate their sundaes. All the adults were in one car while the kids were in another, except for Sophie and Caroline, who were sitting in the same row as their parents. Daryn and Ansley were in the back of their three-row car with their kids. Tony and Ziva were in the middle row and Travis and Carman were in the front.<p>

"We went to the play-ground, Uncle Tony!" Sophie said, referring to the _Honey I Shrunk the Kids_ play area, as she smiled at him with her chocolate covered mouth.

Tony smiled at her. "And did you have fun?"

"Yes!" she almost screamed.

"Shh. Not so loud," Ansley told Sophie in a motherly tone. "There are other people in here trying to eat."

"Sorry," she apologized. She looked up at her mother. "Mommy, can I go sit with Kendall and Jenna, please?"

"Sure, just let me get this chocolate off your face, okay?" Sophie nodded. Ansley grabbed a clean napkin and wet it with some water from her glass before using it to wipe off Sophie's face.

"Thank you, momma," Sophie said sweetly.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Ansley replied, leaning down to press a kiss to her daughter's forehead. Sophie smiled and then got up to walk to the next car to sit with her sister's, Ansley watching her the whole way.

"She's a great kid," Tony commented as they watched Sophie get into the seat with Kendall. "They all are."

"Thanks. I do my best," Daryn bragged. Tony laughed.

"You ever think about having kids of your own?" Carman asked, joining in the conversation.

Tony turned back to look at her. "One day. When I'm married and have settled down a little, yeah."

"Ok, I'll accept that. For now," Carman said. "You aren't getting any younger, you know."

"I know," Tony said. Ziva noticed his eyes were a little distance and she wanted to know what he was thinking.

"So Ziva," Carman said. "We know Tony is currently single. What about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"Yes and no," Ziva answered after a moment of silence. This earned her confused looks from everyone except Tony, who of course, knew what she meant. She looked to Tony for help on this one, not sure how to explain Ray to his family.

"He's CIA, so he travels. A lot. So she doesn't actually get to see him that often," he explained, looking for Ziva's approval of his explanation, which she gave with a nod.

"I'm sorry," Carman said. "I know that must be hard."

"Actually," Ziva said quietly, looking down at her lap where she was playing with her fingernails, "I think it has made me realize that he just isn't the guy for me." Tony was surprised to hear this, only because it was the first time she had ever voiced that her relationship with Ray was most likely not going to work out. He noticed that she was trying to come to terms with what she had said, not wanting to believe it, but knowing that it was true. He reached his hand out to cover both of hers with his, stopping her movements. He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand and looked her in the eyes, giving her his support. This act definitely did not go unnoticed by his family, but for the moment was ignored. She looked away and continued. "It's like I told Tony once before. I came to America to settle down. To make a home for myself. I can't do that with a man who is constantly traveling and not knowing where he is."

"Sometimes, you just have to do what's best for you," Carman confirmed. Ziva smiled slightly and nodded. "And if you ever need someone to talk to that isn't constantly comparing things to a movie, I'm just a phone call away," Carman offered.

"Hey! I can be sentimental!" Tony retorted, causing everyone to laugh.

"Like I said," Carman said though her laughs.

Ziva smiled at the offer. "Thanks."

They were then interrupted by the waiter bringing back their already paid check. Daryn looked at his watch. "We better get going if we want to get a good seat for Fantasmic," he said, standing up. Everyone else followed suit, and after getting the kids all cleaned up and ready to go, they made their way out of the restaurant. As they exited the building, Tony stopped to look at Ziva. She looked back up at him and with the little amount of daylight that was actually left, he could still see the remains of tears brimming her eyes. "You okay?" he asked, sincerely.

Ziva smiled. "I will be."

* * *

><p>"So, I really think you are going to like this show, Ziva," Tony said, leaning back against a wall as they stood in line for <em>Fantasmic. <em>

"And why do you think that?" Ziva asked, standing in front of him.

Tony shrugged. "Just because. It's like a water show mixed in with a fireworks show. It involves a lot of different characters, too." Tony could see that Ziva was about to ask another question about it, but he spoke before she got the chance. "I'm not gonna spoil it all for you. You just have to wait and see." Ziva crossed her arms and was about to argue when she noticed people in front of them begin to move. She started walking too, and Tony came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "See, you didn't have to wait that long." Ziva smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

People started pushing and shoving, trying to get to their seats before other people did, so Tony grabbed a hold of Ziva's shoulders, not wanting her to get trampled by the HUGE muscle guy next to them. Ziva noticed Sophie was holding on to Daryn's pant leg, trying not to leave him. He was carrying the folded up stroller and Ansley was holding a sleeping Caroline, so Sophie had to walk. Tony and Ziva made their way past the few people separating them. "Sophie," Ziva said, softly, not to scare her. Sophie looked up at her with what could only be described as 'DiNozzo green' eyes. "Do you want me to carry you?" she asked. Sophie looked up at her dad, asking for approval, which he gave. Sophie looked back at Ziva and nodded.

Ziva bent down to pick Sophie up and then placed her on her hip, Tony's hands never leaving her shoulders. "Thanks." Daryn told her.

Ziva smiled. "No problem."

Tony and Ziva were soon separated from his family again, but only by a few people. When Sophie lost sight of her parents, she began to worry. Ziva noticed this and said, "It's okay, Sophie. Your mom and dad are just up there." Ziva pointed in front of them and Sophie followed her gaze, once again finding her parents. Sophie, once satisfied that her parents were just in front of them, lay her head down on Ziva's shoulder. Tony's one hand that had previously occupied that shoulder, busied itself in Sophie's long dark curls.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see an elderly couple behind them. The man's hands on his wife's shoulders, much like his on Ziva's. "You have a beautiful family," the older woman told him. Tony turned his head back to look at Ziva and Sophie. Noticing that Ziva hadn't heard what the woman had said, he turned back to her.

"Thank you," he said sweetly. The older woman smiled and nodded at him. Tony felt Ziva begin to move again, and he too, turned around and started walking forward. Tony again leant down and whispered in Ziva's ear, opposite of Sophie. "She asleep?" he asked.

"I think so," Ziva said, looking at the little girl in her arms.

"Wow," Tony said, surprised at how she could sleep with this much chaos going on around her. "Well, she is a DiNozzo," he concluded, earning a slight laugh from Ziva.

By then, they had caught back up with Tony's family and they all went to their seats together. Daryn set the stroller down and turned to Ziva. "You want me to take her?" he asked.

Ziva looked down at the peacefully sleeping girl. "No, it's fine. I've got her," she said smiling.

"Alright," Daryn said, sitting down next to his wife. Ziva sat on the other side of Ansley, and Tony was next to her. Subconsciously, Tony rested his arms on the back of their seat and Ziva leaned into him. They both sat there comfortable and waiting for the show to start.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she slept the whole time," Daryn said, taking Sophie from Ziva as they exited the boat at their hotel. "But, then again, she is a DiNozzo." Ziva laughed at the comment, already once hearing it from Tony. "Thanks for holding her the entire time, by the way."<p>

"No problem," Ziva said whole-heartedly.

Once they made it back to their hotel room and showered, both Tony and Ziva were more than ready to get some sleep.

Ziva watched as Tony got ready to pull of the sofa, so she decided to stop him. "You don't have to sleep on the pull out couch, Tony. We were fine last night in the same bed."

Tony smiled, realizing what Ziva was doing. Without a word, they both climbed into the bed on their respective sides. As Ziva lay there, staring at the ceiling, she finally let the tears that she had been holding back since dinner, go. Tony sensed something was wrong and turned to look at her. Through the slight moonlight the shone through the window, he could see the tears making their way down her face.

"Ziva," he whispered quietly, to get her attention. She looked at him and he could see the agony on her face. It made his heart break. "Come here," He said, lifting the covers up to allow her to come closer to him. She rolled closer and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He laid the covers back over them before wrapping his arms around her. He ran his hand up and down her back trying to soothe her. "It's okay, Ziva," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Ziva eventually stopped crying, but didn't bother to move out of his arms. "Get some sleep, Zi. Tomorrow, we get to go to EPCOT, and you know what that means?" he asked, trying to cheer her up. She shook her head. "It means I can eat food all day long and have an excuse for it."

Ziva laughed at this and the sound was music to Tony's ears. "Are you going to tell everyone that you are just sampling all the different cultures, Tony?" she asked, teasingly.

"Of course!" he laughed. "You know me too well."

Ziva finally lifted her head off his chest and smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Tony said. Ziva laid her head back down on his chest. "Anytime," he repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Let me know! Review! :D<strong>


	7. EPCOT: Part 1

**Ok guys. I am so sorry about the long wait. I hadn't planned on taking this long to update, but hey, what can ya say? Life gets in the way sometimes. **

**Anyways, I have the rest of the story laid out, and as of right now, it's going to be shorter than I expected. Like only 10 chapters short. I know I said it would be between 12 and 15, but I've run out of ideas. So if any of you have any ideas that you might want me to write out, PM me and let me know. I will give you my layout and you can let me know if you want me to add anything. If I don't get any ideas, then this story will definately only be 10 chaps. But I am willing to write more. **

**But as always, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Although next chapter is my favorite (wink, wink, nudge, nudge, Bob's you're uncle)**

**Okay, enough of this. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**

* * *

><p>The next morning when Tony woke up, he found the spot on the bed that had previously been occupied by Ziva, empty. He looked around the room and noticed that she was sitting out on the balcony, reading her book. He looked at the clock. It was 7:30. He got up, walked out on the balcony, and sat in the chair opposite of Ziva. She didn't acknowledge his presence, but she knew he was there.<p>

"How long you been up?" Tony asked her, looking out across the calm water of the morning. There were a minimal amount of people on the boardwalk at this hour; a few runners, a family or two out and eating breakfast and the occasional shopper.

"Since seven," she said, not looking up from her book. He nodded in response. A moment later, after finishing her current chapter, Ziva closed her book and held it in her lap, eyes traveling to the same place as Tony's.

"It's nice out here, huh?" he said.

"Yes. It's calming," she said as the corners of her mouth turned up in a slight smile, making him smile as well.

No one said a word for the next minute or so, both too captured in the view. Ziva was the first to look away, and when she did, she saw her cell phone lying on the table in front of them. "My father called. Again," she said quietly. Tony didn't say anything, leaving her room to talk. He did, however, turn to face her. "He is still trying to convince me to visit him." She went on, answering the unasked question lingering on Tony's features. "I told him the same thing I told you yesterday, Tony. I told him that I was not going to Israel, and that if he really wanted to see me, he would have to come here himself." She looked down, playing with her fingers in her lap. "I think he finally figured out that I am serious about it." Tony sensed a hint of uncertainty, and maybe sadness in her tone.

"So he shouldn't be calling anymore?" he asked.

She looked up to meet his eyes, and nodded. She then averted her gaze back to the still waters.

"What's wrong, Zi?" he asked, quietly.

She didn't turn back to him before answering. "What if that's it? What if I've lost my chance and will never see my father again simply because I will not go to Israel to see him?"

"Ziva," he said to get her attention to him. She looked at him and only half expected to see the soft, sobering look on his face. "He never gave you a chance. If he had, you wouldn't be having to make this decision."

She didn't answer, but the look in her eyes told Tony that some part of her, even the smallest part, believed him.

"Now come on," he said, changing the subject, for which she was thankful for, "I don't know about you, but I've got to get ready to eat my way around the world today."

Ziva chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Then I say we better get ready then, huh?" Tony smiled in response and held his hand out to her. She accepted it and together they walked back into their room to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Tony, and Ziva had finally finished getting ready and were headed down to the boardwalk to get breakfast. As Tony walked back towards their table from throwing away their trash, Ziva looked up and asked, "Are we waiting for everyone else today?"<p>

"Not today," he replied. "We can just walk to the park today," he said, pointing in the direction they would be going.

"How far is it?" she queried.

"Not far. Only a few minutes' walk," he said as he watched her get up from her seat at the table and walk towards him.

"Oh. Well then let's go," she said, ushering him in the right direction. Tony laughed at her enthusiasm before finally giving way and leading her towards the park.

Tony and Ziva continued walking along the path towards the part until they came to the actual park. "See. Isn't this cool? Barely anyone comes this way to get into the park so we don't have to wait," Tony said, getting their tickets out of his wallet. Ziva only nodded, too busy in observing her surroundings. "The only thing is though; this is the entrance at the countries, which technically doesn't open for another two hours, so we have to walk around to Future World."

Ziva paused and looked at him with a confused look.

"It's where all the rides are," he explained. She made a small 'O' shape with her mouth and took her ticket from his hand as he was offering it to her.

Once in the park, Tony put the tickets back in his wallet. As they started walking, he thought of an idea. "Hey, why don't we go on over to Soarin'? It's a great ride that I'm pretty sure you'll love, but it gets really busy."

"Ok, well you are the one who had been here before so, it's up to you," she said looking at him.

"Well, then to Soarin' we go!" he said and then led the way for them.

* * *

><p>"Carman!" Tony said, spotting his cousin as they made their way towards the ride. As they got closer, he noticed Travis, Virginia, and Trent all standing with her near the entrance of the ride."Hey guys!" he greeted.<p>

"Hey!" they all greeted.

"So I guess you guys had the same idea to come here first thing, huh?" Trent asked.

"Yep!" Tony smiled.

"I would say great minds think alike, but, you know," Carman teased.

"Ha-ha very funny," Tony mocked. "So where are Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber?" he asked taking note that Baylor and Jake weren't with them.

"Went to get fastpasses so we can ride it again later," Carman said.

"Wow. I wish I had someone who would do that for me," Tony said, smiling at Trent.

Trent smiled back with an identical smile and retorted, "Yeah, me too."

Carman sighed but couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Trent," she warned.

Trent rolled his eyes, but still held out his hand so Tony could give him their tickets, which he did gladly. "Come on, short stuff. Let's go," he said ad he pushed Virginia towards the fastpass area. Everyone laughed as they watched Trent reluctantly make his way over there.

"So guys," Carman spoke up, once the kids were out of earshot. "We have reservations tonight at the French restaurant for everyone, but Travis and I were wondering, if it was okay with you two and Daryn and Ansley agreed to it, then we could cut down those reservations for just the six of us," Carman suggested, wanting a night out for the adults.

Tony looked at Ziva for her opinion. They had a silent conversation that lasted all of two seconds, but they each knew what the other was thinking. "Yeah, that's fine with us," Ziva agreed for the both of them.

"Okay then, if Daryn and Ansley agree to it, then it's settled," Carman said.

"Wait," Tony said, catching everyone's attention. "What are y'all gonna do with the kids?"

"We'll order them a few pizzas from the boardwalk and then put them all in one of our hotel rooms and they can watch over each other," Travis explained and Carman nodded, agreeing with him.

"You think Daryn and Ansley will be okay with leaving Caroline, since she is so young?" Ziva asked, her very rare motherly instincts showing through, which Tony noted, had been coming out a lot more lately.

"I think so," Carman said, understanding her concerns. "As long as Kendall is in charge of her, considering she lives with them and knows what to do. She and Virginia can watch her. Which I'm assuming by that time she will already be asleep, so I don't think it will be that big of a problem."

Ziva nodded, thinking that would be okay. They continued talking for a few minutes before all of the kids walked back up to them. Trent handed Tony back their tickets and fastpasses and Jake handed the others back to his mom.

"Okay, everyone ready now?" Trent asked, looking around at everyone. They all nodded and made their way into the line.

After waiting for a few minutes, they came up to a portion of the ride where there were interactive games for the people waiting in line. Ziva's attention immediately went to Tony's face to gauge his reaction. His eyes got big and his faced lit up. He looked down and smiled at her. Ziva knew that smile, he was about to do something to completely embarrass them. He and Travis gave each other a knowing look, and together they both willingly made their way towards the side of the line where they could be easily read by the motion sensors for the games.

Ziva and Carman looked at each other before backing up against the wall, putting a fair amount of space between them and the grown men who were about to embarrass themselves in front of everyone. They looked up and saw all of the kids making their way towards them at the back wall. Ziva and Carman laughed, knowing this was NOT going to be pretty.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Ziva said as they finally made it back to the ground in the ride.<p>

Tony looked at her as they all unbuckled and exited the ride. "Amazing, right?" he asked.

"Very," she said smiling. "I am glad we got fastpasses for later, so we can do it again."

Tony smiled. "I take it that this has been your favorite so far then?"

She considered this for a moment before answering. "I think so."

"Mine too," he agreed. "So, what next?" he asked, seeing his family walking up towards them.

"Test track?" Virginia suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Tony said, with everyone agreeing.

Once they made it to the ride, Tony's family started making their way towards the single rider line. Tony thought about this a moment before opposing. "Hey guys," Tony called out. I think Ziva and I are gonna go in the normal line this time."

"Okay, whatever works," Carman said, smiling at them. Tony glared at her for a moment and rolled his eyes before leading Ziva to the stand-by line.

"Why are we in this line?" Ziva asked as they walked into loud room where the lines were contained.

"Well that's the single rider line," he explained. "It means that if they have an extra seat for the ride, they'll put someone from the single rider line there." Ziva gave him a confused look, not exactly sure what he meant. "In other words," he went on to explain further, "they won't get to ride together. They'll be split up."

"Oh," she said, realizing what he meant.

"Yep. And this way, I can personally show you what not to do when driving!" he said, somewhat sarcastically. This, of course, earned him a 'death' glare from Ziva.

* * *

><p>"Oh, wasn't that just so much fun?" Tony asked Ziva sarcastically, once they were off the ride.<p>

Ziva crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I do not see what was so great about it," she claimed.

Tony tried to hide his laughter, but couldn't contain it. "Oh come on," he teased. "You're just mad because now you have to admit that your driving is insane!" Ziva rolled her eyes and averted her attention to the other people around them. "Come on," he probed. "Come on, come on!" he said, poking her on the arm.

She turned back to him and he immediately jumped back, afraid of what she was going to do. She uncrossed her arms and on instinct, he flinched, earning a slight smile from Ziva. "Ok fine, Tony. I will admit my driving may be a little 'off'," she paused, "on one condition."

Tony pondered this for a moment. "Ok. Deal. What's the condition?"

"You have to tell Gibbs that his driving is just as bad," she smiled.

"What? No way!" he exclaimed.

Ziva shrugged. "Fine then. Do not get mad at me when I admit nothing."

"You're a sick, twisted woman, David," Tony accused.

Ziva smiled sweetly. "Thank you," she nodded.

"Wasn't a compliment," he stated.

"I know."

He smiled inwardly and sighed. "So, what now?"

"How about the space mission thing?" she asked, using her hand to motion in the direction.

"You mean, Mission Space," he tested.

"Yes, that," she admitted.

Tony laughed. "Okay, sunshine. Let's go."

* * *

><p>After <em>Mission Space, <em>it was finally time that they could head on over to the World Showcase. It was also almost time for lunch, Tony so kindly pointed out.

"What do you want to for lunch?" Tony asked.

"It does not matter to me, Tony. Whatever you want," Ziva said as they walked towards the countries.

"What about Chinese? Chinese sounds good, right?" he asked, mostly to himself. "Oh no," he continued, "maybe Mexican."

"Moroccan," she suggested.

"Ugh, no!" he exclaimed. "That's not even funny!" Ziva laughed at his reaction. He thought a moment, and then snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he claimed. "Italian! You can never go wrong with Italian."

"I am not so sure about that," Ziva teased, looking him up and down.

Tony gasped and held his hand over his heart, mocking his hurt. "That hurt, Ziva."

Ziva laughed, earning a glare from Tony. "I am sorry, Tony," she said playfully.

"Fine, but I'm still not sure I forgive you," he pouted.

Ziva sighed. "Okay. What if I buy you a pizza? Will you forgive me then?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>While Tony and Ziva were eating lunch, they decided that after they finished, they would walk around the countries. So when they were done, they headed to the right, towards Germany.<p>

"Ohh, Ziva, what do ya say to some German chocolate?" Tony asked, as they walked through the German stores. He led her over to the candy store and inside, they found Daryn and Ansley with their kids. "I guess all DiNozzo's really are alike," he said, catching Daryn's attention.

"Hey! Yeah well, Sophie couldn't resist," Daryn claimed.

"Oh sure, blame it on the kid," Tony said, looking down to where Daryn was holding chocolate in his hands.

"Don't judge," Daryn said. "I'm sure there's a reason you're in here too."

"Yes there is," Tony admitted. "I'm here to get some chocolate." Daryn rolled his eyes at his cousin. "What?" Tony asked. "At least I admit it."

"Uncle Tony!" Sophie interrupted, seeing her uncle for the first time.

"Hey Soph," Tony said, picking her up. "Are you enjoying the chocolate?" he asked, referring to the chocolate covering her mouth.

"Yes!" she claimed.

Meanwhile, Ziva had walked over to where Ansley was.

"Hey," Ziva said.

"Hey! How's y'alls day been?" she asked sweetly.

"Great. We caught up with Travis and Carman earlier this morning," she said.

"Oh yeah. Did they mention to y'all about tonight?" Ansley asked.

"Yes. Tony and I both agreed that it was okay with us."

"Yeah, us too," Ansley said hesitantly.

"Something wrong?" Ziva asked, her observation skills not slipping.

"We're just a little worried about leaving Caroline for the first time without an adult," she admitted. "But we know that Kendall knows what she's doing and can take care of it if anything were to happen. Plus Trent and Baylor will still be there to watch them," she said, seeming to warm up to the idea more and more.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Ziva reassured her.

"Yeah," Ansley smiled. "Me too."

"Hey momma?" Jenna said, walking up towards them.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" she asked her daughter.

"When we're done here, can we go to Spaceship Earth?" she asked.

"Sure sweetie. Go tell your dad so he can finish stacking up on chocolate and then we will go, okay?"

Jenna giggled. "K," she said before running off to go tell her father.

"You guys are free to come with us if you want," Ansley mentioned.

Ziva considered this before nodding. "Sure. I think we will."

"Think we will what?" Tony asked coming up from behind them.

"Go with them to ride Spaceship Earth," she said.

"Yeah. Sounds like fun," Tony agreed.

"What sounds like fun?" Daryn said, walking up to them after paying for the chocolate.

"We're going with y'all to ride Spaceship Earth," Tony repeated.

"Oh. Ok, well we're done here. So whenever y'all are ready we can go," Daryn said.

"You sure you don't need any more chocolate?" Tony teased, flashing his famous smile.

Daryn mocked his smile, "Ha-ha."

"Ok, guys. Let's go before someone gets their feelings hurt," Ansley said, feeling like she had six children.

"Fine. But I'm not sitting next to him," Tony protested.

"Good. I didn't want to sit next to you anyway," Daryn agreed. They glared at each other and soon it turned into a staring contest. Ziva, Ansley, and the kids got tired of watching and made their way out of the  
>building. Once the guys finally realized they were now alone, they set off to catch up with their family.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, it's not that funny," Tony claimed. They had just gotten off <em>Spaceship Earth <em>and Tony's picture that they take during the ride for the virtual world thing, wasn't very good.

"Tony it's hilarious!" Ziva said, catching her breath between laughs. "You look like McGee's face that time he did the best physco face for that website!"

"Hey!" Tony defended.

"Aw be a good sport, Tony," Daryn said, joining in the conversation. "Look, even Caroline thinks it's funny," he said motioning to the little girl in his arms. She had her fist in her mouth and was giggling. Tony couldn't contain his smile at the sight.

"Okay, fine. It might be a little funny," Tony admitted.

"A little?" Ziva asked.

"Okay fine. It's really funny," Tony said, now laughing along with everyone else. "Okay guys, this was great and all but, Ziva and I have thirty minutes to get over to Soarin' before our fastpasses expire."

"What time is it?" Daryn asked.

"A little after two," Tony told him.

"Oh well we have fastpasses for Test Track at two thirty, so we'll see y'all later then," Daryn said.

"Yep," Tony agreed, before leading Ziva out of the building.

"Well that was fun," Ziva said, as they left the building.

"Yeah, it was," Tony agreed.

* * *

><p>"Did you ever find out what time the reservations are for tonight?" Ziva asked Tony as they stood in the fastpass line. Even with having fastpasses, they had to wait in the line when they got to the place where the lines came together.<p>

"Um, like eight forty five-ish, I think," Tony said, trying to remember what Carman had told him. "I hope we get a table near a window. That way we can see Illuminations."

"Illuminations?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah. It's the fireworks show for EPCOT," he explained.

"Oh. I love fireworks," Ziva claimed.

"I know," Tony told her. Ziva gave him a questioning glare, but let it slide. "I wonder what made them want to change the reservations," he pondered.

"I do not know," Ziva said. "Maybe they just wanted some time away from their children. Especially at a French restaurant," she paused, "it is a very romantic place."

"Really?" he smiled. "I wouldn't have ever guessed."

"Yes. I have had a few," she paused again, thinking of the right word, "memorable, experiences there myself."

"What a coincidence. So have I," he admitted, smiling at her. She smiled back and they were lost in each others' eyes for a moment before they moved forward in the line.

"So what do you want to do after this?" Ziva asked him.

"I'm not sure. We didn't really get to tour the countries earlier, so we could always go back and do that," he suggested.

"Yes," Ziva agreed. "I would like to do that as well."

"Okay. So it's settled. After this and Nemo, then we will go back to the countries."

"Nemo?" she asked, feeling like she'd missed something.

"Yeah. I figured since I made you watch it that one time, that I should make you ride the ride too," Tony explained.

"They have a ride for that movie?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Although I do like the movie much better."

"Ok. Then I guess we will go ride, Nemo," she paused, enunciating the word, "and then go on back to the countries."

"Ok. Sounds like a plan," Tony agreed. Just as they were about to continue talking, they were moved to a section of the line to stand on your little arrow determining where you would be sitting. Somehow, very luckily, they managed to get in the middle of the front row. They watched the movie before the ride and then headed off to ride the ride.

* * *

><p>After riding Soarin' and then going to ride the Nemo ride, Tony and Ziva went to the countries to just walk around, buying a few things along the way.<p>

"Hey, Ziva," Tony said once they had made their way over to France.

"Yes?" she asked, curious.

"You wanna get a pastry from this little shop?" he asked, referring to the little bakery behind the main restaurant.

"Um, sure," she agreed.

They walked into the bakery and after waiting in the incredibly long line, Ziva had a strawberry tart, while Tony got the chocolate éclair. Tony then suggested they find a place to eat it where they would be able to 'people watch'.

"People watch?" Ziva asked, once they had found a place to sit.

"Yeah," Tony said, looking around. He found the perfect example and nodded his head in the direction of them, "Look." She turned her head in the direction he was pointing. This poor woman was trying to walk across the bridge connecting France with England. She was obviously drunk, not being able to walk in a straight line. Ziva had to laugh at the sight; the woman kept tripping over her own feet, and the only thing the man with her could do was watch, seeing as she would push him away every time he tried to help her.

"That is pathetic," she said, after regaining her senses. "It is not even five o'clock at night and she is already trashed."

"Wasted. Not trashed, and you'd be amazed at what some people do," he said.

Ziva raised her eyebrows in agreement, turning back to Tony once the woman was out of sight. She looked past him and motioned for him to as well. He turned around and saw a grown man trying to chase around his five-year-old kid, not achieving his goal of catching him. The little boy ran past him and then turned around to face him, putting his fingers in his mouth to pull apart his lips and sticking his tongue out. "Ha-ha. You can't catch me!" the kid yelled, before what they assumed to be his mother, came up behind him and yanked him off the ground.

Tony turned back to Ziva and they were both successful in containing their laughter until the family left. "You are right Tony," Ziva admitted. "People watching is very entertaining."

"See. I can be right sometimes," he claimed.

"Sometimes," she emphasized, causing Tony to narrow her eyes at her.

They both finished their snacks and after staying a little while longer to people watch some more, they decided to head back to the hotel and rest some before getting ready for their dinner later tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, favorite part? Review! :D and don't forget about the ideas! Thanks!<strong>


	8. EPCOT: Part 2

**Alright, so... I really like this chapter, and I have a feeling that y'all will too... It's shorter than what my normal chapters are, but somehow, I don't think y'all will mind. :) **

**Also, I have the ENTIRE story planned out, and it is 12 chaps. Just though I'd let y'all know. :)**

**So, as always, please review and enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

* * *

><p>When they got back to their room, Tony and Ziva both easily found ways to entertain themselves. Ziva grabbed her book and headed out to the balcony, while Tony was able to pull out his computer and use it for the first time since they had arrived. Once he was connected to the internet, he checked his e-mail and then decided to entertain himself with searching for different games to play while the TV was playing in the background for something to listen to.<p>

Almost exactly an hour after Ziva walked out onto the balcony, she walked back in. "You okay?" Tony asked her, making sure nothing was wrong.

"Yes, fine. It is just a little roasty out there," she said, setting her book down in exchange for the remote.

"Toasty," he corrected, instinctively.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. She sat down on the couch and pulled her feet up under her. She started flipping through the channels and Tony went back to his game.

A few minutes later, Tony heard something familiar. "Stop. Go back," he told Ziva. She paused what she was doing and gave him a questioning look. "You know..." he said, motioning with his hands to hit the buttons on the remote. She glared at him before doing what he said. After a few channels, Tony heard what he was looking for.

"Are you stupid or something?" a little girl's voice floated from the TV.

"Momma says stupid is as stupid does," a little boy, with a very country accent responded.

Ziva looked from the TV to her partner a few times before finally asking, "What is this?"

"Only one of the best movies ever!" he exclaimed, exiting out of his game and going to sit by her on the couch. "Forrest Gump!"

"Never heard of it," she claimed.

"You've never heard of Forrest, Forrest Gump?" he asked in his best 'Forrest Gump' voice.

"No, Tony."

"Well just watch. You'll love it!" he said, turning back to watch the movie.

Tony decided to stop the movie after Forrest's momma died, so they could get ready to go back to the park.

"Alright, we need to get ready," he said, turning the TV off. Ziva just looked up at him. "I promise we will finish watching it sometime. If I have to, I will buy you the movie so you can watch it as much as you want," he said, almost laughing. He still didn't believe that she had gotten into the movie as much as she did.

"Fine," she said, standing up and going over to her suitcase to pull out the clothes she had planned on wearing. She walked into the bathroom and changed, coming out a few minutes later and plugging in her straightener.

* * *

><p>A little less than an hour later, they were finally ready to go. They had thirty minutes to get to the restaurant, so they decided they needed to go ahead and get going. It had already started to get dark, so all the lights were on down at the boardwalk. They were all shining off the water and it looked amazing. Ziva stopped to look at it for a moment, and Tony looked at his watch. He decided they could spare five minutes, but they might have to power walk to the restaurant. "It really is beautiful out here," Ziva commented.<p>

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "Too bad we only get to spend a week here."

"Yeah. Hopefully we will come back again, soon," Ziva said. "But in the meantime, we are still here and still have a few more days left. So let's enjoy it while we can."

"I agree," he said nodding. He looked at his watch again. "But can we enjoy it later, cuz we kinda need to be going."

Ziva laughed. "Of course. Come on, Tony," she said grabbing onto his arm and walking with him.

They made good timing getting to the restaurant and when they got there, they found Travis and Carman sitting on a bench outside, under the awning.

"Hey guys," Tony said. He and Ziva walked up to them and then sat on the bench next to them. "Where are Daryn and Ansley? I figured they would have come with y'all?"

"They did," Carman said. She saw the question on Tony's face and answered it before he even asked. "She was still nervous about leaving Caroline so Daryn took her to walk around, trying to calm her nerves. Get her mind off it. We told them we'd call when we were seated."

"Oh, ok," Tony accepted.

After talking for a few more minutes, they were called for their reservations. "I'll call Daryn," Carman offered.

They all agreed and then followed the waiter into the restaurant. "Oh, yes!" Tony exclaimed, once they were seated.

"What?" Travis asked him, also sitting down.

"We have a table at the window! That means we might be able to see Illuminations," he said, looking at Ziva who was seated next to him. They had a round table with exactly six seats. Tony sat the closest to the window, Ziva next to him and Travis took his seat across from Tony.

"Oh wow! Great seats!" Daryn said, as he, Ansley and Carman approached the table.

"I know right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah!" Daryn agreed. He went and sat next to Tony near the window, leading Ansley to the seat next to his.

They all talked a few minutes before the waiter came to take their drink orders. Everyone ordered wine, except for Ansley, who was still nursing. They got their drinks and started looking through their menus. Once they had all decided what they wanted, they started talking again.

"So has anyone ever been to the real Paris?" Tony asked, looking out of the corner of his eyes to gauge Ziva's reaction.

"Actually," Travis said, taking a sip of his wine. "That's where we went for our twentieth anniversary a few years ago," he said, looking at Carman and grabbing her hand. She smiled at him, remembering the time they had.

"I went once during college," Ansley spoke up, after Travis and Carman had their moment. "Never with Daryn though. I think this will have to be as close as we're getting though," she said, looking around the place.

"Nah, we'll go one day," Daryn assured. "I've never been, and I always said before I die, I am going to Paris, so..."

"Either of you two ever been?" Carman asked Tony and Ziva.

Tony and Ziva gave each other a look before Ziva spoke up. "I have been several times before, but about two years ago, Tony and I had to go together to pick up a witness."

"And, uh, how did that go?" Carman questioned, wanting to know more of what happened.

"Great," Ziva said. "We got there the night before and only had time to visit the Eiffel Tower before we had to go back to our hotel room. The next morning though, Tony couldn't resist and had to go do some more sight-seeing, before we left to pick up our witness."

"Hey, if you had never been before, you would have wanted to go sight-seeing too," Tony defended, laughing. Everyone laughed at his defense.

"Yes, Tony, I would. And I did," Ziva paused, "the second time I went."

"Why the second time? What happened the first?" Daryn piped up.

"The first time I was there I was on business as well," she explained. Daryn nodded, accepting her answer. Tony was glad that he didn't question her any further, because he wasn't quite sure how his family would respond to hearing about one of Ziva's missions.

"So how is y'alls work? I mean I know you solve crimes dealing with the Navy and all, but it's gotta be emotionally and physically draining, right?" Carman questioned. "How do you do it?"

Tony and Ziva shared a look before deciding that Tony should take the reins on this one. "Our team is like a big family. We spend easily over one hundred hours a week with each other so, naturally, we're pretty close. Gibbs is our leader; he's like the father. He's the rock of the team that keeps us all together. Then the four of us, Abby, McGee, Ziva and myself have all learned to rely on each other throughout the years as well. We keep each other up and help them when they need it. It's how our support system works and so far, it hasn't failed us." Tony finished his explanation and took a sip of his wine, needing the drink. He looked over at Ziva and saw her nodding at what he had said, clearly agreeing.

Carman and Daryn shared a look across the table, knowing they needed to do something to help their cousin with this. "So, with y'all working that close, has anything ever happened between any of y'all?" Carman asked, not quite sure how to approach the topic. She wasn't sure that she had gotten her point across, but judging by the look she received from Tony, she had.

"When McGee first joined the team, he and Abby had a thing going, but that ended soon," Tony answered.

"And they still work together fine?" Ansley wanted to know.

"Yeah. Although sometimes I do still think they have something going on," Tony acquired. "Even though they've denied it a million times."

"And what about you two?" Carman pushed. "Anything?"

Tony and Ziva shared a look, both silently agreeing that Ziva would take it from here. She was nervous. If it had been anybody else she wouldn't have been, but it wasn't. She was sitting next to Tony and his family was there too. She took a long deep breath before beginning. "When I first joined the team, it was right after they had lost their other team member. Naturally, no one liked me because they felt as if I were replacing her. Eventually everyone got used to having me around, but a little less than a year after I joined, things were shaken up again. Our boss, Gibbs, was in an explosion and decided to retire, leaving the team to Tony. Which of course meant, bringing in another new team member. Tony was now our boss, so we took a chance." Ziva looked anywhere but at Tony's family, trying to avoid their prying eyes.

Thankfully, Tony saved her. He had seen the confused glances his family was giving her so he took over. "You see," he said getting their attention, "our boss has his own list of rules. Number twelve says you should never date a coworker. So when he left, there were no rules we had to follow, and we just went with it." Tony took another glance at Ziva and noticed she was looking in her lap, playing with her fingernails. He took a deep breath before continuing. "We were together for the entire summer before Gibbs came back. When he did, we both agreed it would be best if we could just forget anything ever happened. But that was a mistake, and I realize that now," Tony said, now really only talking to Ziva.

She looked up at him, catching his eyes on her. When she did, she saw only two things. Regret and Love. Regret, obviously for letting her go and never trying to do anything about it again. And love for her, and only her. She looked him in the eyes and felt as if he could see her entire soul in that very moment. They were lost in each other, neither bothering nor wanting to find a way out.

Looks were exchanged across the table from one person to the next. No one was willing to break this up. They all visibly cringed when the waiter came up to their table to take their orders. Only then did Tony and Ziva take their eyes off each other. They didn't bother to say anything else to the other now. They knew they needed to talk this out, preferably without Tony's family staring at them, though.

They all gave their orders and then somehow managed to make a light conversation before _Illuminations: Reflections of Earth _started. They could hear everything from the show, yet they could only see the occasional firework. But when they did, their eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store, always amazed at the sight in front of them.

Fifteen minutes later, when that was over, everyone ordered another drink, while Ansley excused herself to call and check on the children. When she came back, everyone's soup had arrived and they all began eating that. Shortly after they finished, their main meal with served, with dessert following. Soon, they were ready to go, although no one wanted to. Luckily for them though, the park had Extra Magic Hours, so they were still free to go and roam about the park.

It was ten o'clock by the time they all left. Daryn and Ansley both agreed they would go back to the hotel, get their kids and make sure the other kids were okay before calling it a night. Travis, Carman, Tony, and Ziva, however, had different plans. They decided to walk through some of the other countries and see what they were like at night, with all the lights. There was a light breeze out, making the air cool and the atmosphere light. They made their way through Morocco, Japan and America before finally coming upon Italy, where Tony decided to pull Ziva away from Travis and Carman. "Hey guys," Tony said, catching everyone's attention.

"Yeah?" Carman asked.

"I think Ziva and I are gonna stop and look around Italy for a while. Just to see what all there is. But you guys can go ahead," Tony explained, hoping they would catch his drift. They did and Carman gave a sly smile towards Tony before leading her husband over to Germany.

"I thought we were going to spend the rest of the night with them?" Ziva asked, as they watched Travis and Carman walk away.

"We were. But, I wanted to spend some time with you. Just you," he added, leading her over towards the railings overlooking the water.

They stood there for a while, neither talking, both taking comfort in the others presence.

When Tony did finally decide to speak, he had to talk himself up to it, knowing what they were about to get into. "Look, Ziva" he said to get her to look at him. "About earlier, I-"

"Tony," she interrupted, knowing exactly where he was going. "It's okay. We both know it was a mutual agreement. That was then and this is now. We moved on."

"But that's just it," he went on to explain. "I don't wanna just 'move on' anymore. I'm tired of pretending that there's nothing there, when clearly, we both know there is."

"Tony," she sighed.

"No. Listen to me, please. What we did wasn't a mistake, but moving on was. I should've never let you go," he said, his eyes pleading for something, anything. When she didn't respond, he knew what to do. "Come on," he said, staring into her glassy eyes. "Tell me you don't feel anything. Tell me that nothing is there."

She looked back into his eyes and held his gaze. "I can't," she admitted, softly.

He quietly reached between them and took her hand. "I still love you, Ziva," he confessed. "I never stopped."

In that moment, Ziva let her walls down completely, for the first time in her life. She had never felt so vulnerable before, but in a way, it was comforting. Comforting to know that Tony wasn't doing anything to hurt her, and in fact, he was doing nothing but loving her. The corners of her lips turned up slightly as she let a tear escape. "I love you too, Tony. It just took me a little longer to figure it out."

He reached up to the side of her face to wipe away the tear. He kept his hand on her face and leaned in. "I love you so much," he said, before closing the distance between them. Ziva responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she let more tears flow. He kissed her again before backing away, only an inch.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "I am now." She went up for another kiss, which he accepted happily. The kiss wasn't eager and hungry like he'd imagined so many times, but instead it was passionate, sweet, caring, and most of all, loving. They pulled away only when the need for oxygen became necessary.

"Come on. Let's go back to the room," he suggested, pulling on her hand.

"Wait. Tony," she stopped him, before they could go anywhere.

"Yeah?" he asked, coming back close to her.

"I just... Before we do," she sighed, looking for the right word. She looked at him for encouragement, which he gave, "you know..." she tried. She saw the look in his eyes, which told her he understood. "I feel I need to break it off with Ray officially, first," she said, looking away. Letting another tear fall, she added, "I'm sorry."

"Hey," he brought his hand back up to her face, making it feel as if they had privacy from the people walking by. "It's okay. There's nothing to be sorry for. I completely understand. I'm not gonna make you do anything," he assured.

"I know," she told him. "Thank you." She went back up for another soft, short kiss.

He smiled and rested his forehead against hers. "Now what do you say we, slowly," he emphasized, squeezing her hand, "make our way back to the room and call it a night?"

"I like that idea," she agreed, smiling. He kept a hold of her hand and they started making their way back.

It took them an hour to get back to their hotel room, walking slowly, observing the world around them and stopping when they wanted to stop. They were both pretty exhausted as they made their way into the room. They kicked off their shoes and changed both silently deciding to shower in the morning. Neither hesitated as they crawled into bed together, nor when Ziva rested her head in the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arms around her. It felt all too natural. Tony thought to himself and smiled before drifting off, 'I've finally done something right.'

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Let me know! Review please! :))<strong>


	9. Animal Kingdom

**OK. I am soo soo sorry it has taken me this long to update. I actually spent Thanksgiving week with my family at Disney. And yes, it was very hard trying not to picture T/Z there. Haha. **

**W****ell anyways, I hope to have this story finished by Christmas. I only have one and a half more chapters to write so it shouldn't be that hard. Although I can only write on the weekends because my life right now is all basketball and then exams are coming up, we do get out of school on the 16th and then I can write whenever I want. Yay!**

**Well, as always, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine...**

**P.S. **You guys may find something hinky in this chapter but don't worry, there's an explanation at the end of the chap.****

* * *

><p>When Ziva woke up the next morning, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to find Tony watching her as she slept.<p>

"Mornin," he said, noticing she was awake. He stole a kiss from her before she could say anything.

"Morning," she replied, giving him another kiss before lying back down on his chest. "What time is it?" she asked, the sound muffled by his body.

He looked over at the clock. "About seven fifteen," he answered.

"Ugh," she moaned.

"What?" he asked slightly amused.

"We have to get up," she explained.

"No we don't," he stated.

"Yes, we do," she said, even though she still hadn't moved from her position.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, Tony. You told me we are going to Animal Kingdom today, yes?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"And didn't you also say that it closes earlier because of all the animals and it getting dark or something?"

"Yeah... so?"

"So... we need to get there earlier."

He sighed.

"Oh, and we need to get showers."

"Okay, fine. You win. We'll get up," he agreed. Ziva sat up, smiling at him.

"I'm going to get a shower," she said. She leant down to give him a kiss and then slid off the bed to get her stuff for the shower. Tony watched as she left the room.

"Okay. In that case, I'm going back to sleep!" he yelled after her. He could almost hear her roll her eyes from where he was. As he lay there, listening to the shower, his mind drifted to last night. He was so happy about it, that words couldn't even begin to describe how he felt. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he didn't have a care in the world. He knew they'd have to talk to Gibbs about it, but he wasn't that worried about it. Yes, he'd probably get mad, but he'd have to live with it, because Tony loved her with all of his heart and nothing, not even Leroy Jethro Gibbs, could change that.

* * *

><p>"Tony, get up!" Ziva yelled, for the fifth time. This time, though, she threw a pillow at him.<p>

"Huh? What?" he asked, sitting up in bed, startled.

"I said," Ziva paused, brushing her hair, "you need to get up. It is seven thirty." She had already changed into a purple shirt with khaki shorts. From the looks of it, she was leaving her hair naturally curly today, as well. Tony smiled; he liked it that way. "What are you smiling about?" Ziva asked him, as he stood up and walked closer to her. He came up to her and put his arms around his waist.

"You," he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

Ziva couldn't help smiling at that. "I love you," she said, kissing him.

"I love hearing you say that," he replied. "And I love you too."

"I'm glad we did this," Ziva admitted.

"Did what?" he asked, not entirely sure what she was talking about. Was she talking about them getting together? Or maybe simply just going to Disney together?

"All of this," she said. "If we had not come here, I am not sure that we would have gotten the push we needed."

Tony laughed. "Yeah. Remind me to thank them for that by the way," he said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Tony. All they did was help," she said, teasing him with another kiss.

"Yeah, they did. I guess you're right," he admitted.

"Of course I am. I'm always right," she said, playfully.

"I'm always right," he mocked in his best 'Ziva' voice. She glared at him with a look that clearly said 'just go get your shower'. He rolled his eyes. "I'm goin, I'm goin," he said, getting another kiss before walking off towards the bathroom.

Once he was gone, Ziva smiled. Ray had never treated her like that. But now she had Tony, who would do anything for her, no matter what. She was so thankful that they had finally admitted it to each other. She wasn't sure how much longer she could have handled this little 'cat and mouse' game they had been playing. But now she didn't have to worry about that. The only thing she had to worry about was Gibbs. She didn't think he'd mind that much, but if he did, he would have to get over it, because nothing, not even Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was getting in the way of the relationship that would hopefully last for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>"Tony?" Ziva asked, walking into the bathroom where he was shaving his face.<p>

"Yeah?" He stopped for a moment to look at her before continuing. When she didn't respond, he repeated himself. "Yeah?"

She paused from playing with her fingernails to look at him. "What are we going to tell your family?... I mean, I know they probably know that something happened, but I still feel that we need to tell them."

Tony nodded and finished shaving. He grabbed a towel to wash his face off before walking to stand in front of her. "I know... Me too, and we will. But I agree with you though. I think they do know."

"What makes you say that?" she asked, smiling.

"Well... I'd say this might have something to do with it," he said. He took out his phone to show her a message he had gotten from Carman the night before. It read: _I'm proud of you, little cousin. I hope this will keep you happy for a long time. :)_

Ziva smiled when she read this. "I am glad they approve," she commented.

"Me too," he agreed. "But how could you not? I mean... look at us! We're adorable!"

Ziva smiled. "We are, aren't we?"

"Well I don't know about you, but..." Ziva crossed her arms and gave him the best glare that she could muster up, considering she was trying to hide her smile. "I'm kidding," he smiled, resting his hands on her arms. "You know I'm kidding," he repeated in a deeper voice, as he leaned in closer. Ziva smiled before meeting him halfway and resting her lips upon his. He responded and soon, the kiss became heated. He tangled his hands in her hair as she laid her hands in his chest. She pulled away a minute later.

"Come on, Tony," she said breathlessly. "We need to leave."

"Fine," he conceded. "As long as we get to do that again later."

"I promise," she bribed before giving him another kiss and walking away, getting her things ready for the day.

* * *

><p>"Are we meeting up with your family, Tony?" Ziva asked him as they walked towards the bus stop to catch a bus to Animal Kingdom.<p>

"Um, not that I know of. I think we're on our own again for today," he commented, taking her hand in his, as they neared the bus stop. They didn't see any of Tony's family, so they figured that they were probably already at the park. They sat down at the only empty bench, and Tony rested his arm across the back of it. Ziva sat down next to him, her hand never leaving his.

After about a minute of waiting, they heard a familiar voice. They looked up to see Daryn, Sophie, and Ansley holding Caroline walking their way.

"Uncle Tony!" Sophie exclaimed upon seeing them. She ran up to them and Ziva let go of Tony's hand so he could pick up Sophie and set her in his lap.

"Good morning Sophie," Tony told her. "Did you sleep well?" She shook her head fervently. "No?" he asked.

"I had a bad dream," she explained.

"Well that's not good," he responded.

"No," she said. Then she piped up, "But it's better now! Daddy made the monsters go away!"

"He did?" he asked, glancing up at Daryn, who was occupying the now empty bench across from them. Daryn glared at him and Tony averted his attention back to Sophie. She nodded. "Well that's great!" Sophie smiled before jumping off Tony's lap to sit next to her parents. "So where are Kendall and Jenna?" Tony asked, resting his arm back across the bench behind Ziva.

"Carman and Travis. They wanted to get there early enough to see how many times they could ride Expedition Everest," he said, rolling his eyes. "So, uh, what'd y'all do last night after we left?"

Tony and Ziva shared a look and smiled before turning back for Tony to answer the question. "We just walked around the countries."

"And...?" Daryn pressed, trying to suppress a smile, which Tony noticed.

"You talked to Carman, didn't you?" Tony suspected.

At this, Daryn's smile grew, before he became serious. "We're happy for you," he said. He looked over at Ziva. "Both of you," he clarified.

Ziva smiled and before she could respond, Tony spoke up. "Thanks. And don't think we didn't know what y'all were up to. Cuz we did," he said, joking again.

Daryn smiled sheepishly. "Oh look! It's our bus!" he exclaimed, seeing the bus drive up while looking for a way out. He stood up and led Ansley and the kids towards the bus. Tony smiled and rolled his eyes then led Ziva to the bus as well.

* * *

><p>"So where to first?" Tony asked, as they started walking, already in the park.<p>

"Safari!" Sophie suggested.

"Safari is it," Daryn agreed. He led the way and after about an hour and a half wait, they were all seated and ready to go.

"This might be one of my favorite rides at Disney," Tony told Ziva, leaning down and whispering softly into her ear. He sat next to her with his arm around her, as they watched the scenery around them go by as they started off on their 'two week adventure'. Ziva didn't say anything, leaving him room to finish, her eyes never leaving her surroundings. "I love seeing all the animals in their natural habitats. But don't ever tell McGee that," he said laughing, nudging her shoulder.

She smiled up at him. "I would never," she said, giving him a peck on the lips and turning back to look out around them.

A little while later, the truck they were in suddenly stopped. Ziva looked at Tony confused. "Why did we stop?" she asked.

"Look," he said smiling, motioning with his head for her to look ahead, in front of the truck. When she did, she saw that two giraffes eating the leaved off of a tree and were blocking the road.

"Look mommy!" They heard Sophie exclaim. "It's a momma and a baby giraffe!" she squealed. Tony and Ziva both laughed at the little girl and continued to watch the two giraffes. They waited for a few minutes before the bigger giraffe finally led the smaller one away.

Shortly after they started moving again, their ride was over. They all got off the ride and made their way through the exit, trying to escape the crowd before regrouping again.

"That was great," Ansley commented, once they were all away from the crowd. Together again under the roof of an empty patio for a restaurant.

"Yes, it was," Ziva agreed, smiling.

"Daddy, can we go to Dino-land?" Sophie asked, looking up at Daryn with a signature DiNozzo 'puppy dog' face.

Daryn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sure sweetheart."

Sophie's face erupted into a huge smile. "Yay! Come on daddy!" she said, dragging Daryn in a direction.

Tony watched as Daryn picked her up and led her in another direction. He looked over and Ansley who was watching them with a smile on her face. He stepped away from Ziva who was preoccupied with Caroline in her arms to notice his slight change in stance. "She sure is wrapped around his finger, huh?" he said.

She smiled even more. "Like you wouldn't believe," she sighed. "But you just wait. One day you'll have a little girl that will be able to bribe you into anything, too." She lowered her voice enough to where Ziva couldn't hear. "Someday soon," she added.

Tony smiled. "Yeah," he agreed, laughing. His gaze turned to watch Ziva with Caroline. She looked to be having a nice conversation with the baby, something Tony would have never pictured the 'old' Ziva doing. But now, he could easily see it becoming normal for her. "I hope," he said under his breath, walking towards her. When he got to her, she looked up from her 'conversation'. "Having fun?" he teased.

She mocked his face and then smiled at him. "Yes," she claimed.

"Ok," Ansley said, coming towards them. "I think we better start trying to go find Sophie and Daryn again." Ziva gave Caroline back to Ansley. "Y'all gonna come with us or...?"

"Nah," Tony said, putting his arm around Ziva. "Thanks, but I think we might go over to Everest and see what the wait is and go from there."

"Okay..." she said, repositioning Caroline on her hip. "Well have fun." She smiled at them before walking away in the direction that Daryn and Sophie had taken earlier.

Tony smiled and turned to look at Ziva, who was still watching Ansley walk away. He studied her face for a moment. "You want kids?" he blurted out. She turned to look at him with a slightly confused look covering her features. "You know... someday?" he tried to clarify.

She looked as if she were pondering this for a moment. She sighed. "Someday," she claimed. "It has never been something I have considered before, but now," she paused, "I would like to think I could settle down enough to raise a family. Once I'm married, of course."

"Just say when," he said.

She looked at him cautiously. "Are you serious?" she asked, almost scared to believe it.

"Yeah, I mean... I know we've only 'officially' been together for what? Not even twenty-four hours yet? And of course, we still need to settle some things first. But mentally... we've been together for years. And we already know each other better than anyone else ever possibly could. Mainly, my point is, I love you, Ziva and I'm not letting you go. Not again," he finished, taking a deep breath.

"I love you too, Tony," she said, turning to stand in front of him, resting her hands on his chest. "And I promise, you won't lose me. You know I would love to marry and start a family with you. But what's the rush? Why now? Let's just... Enjoy each other for the time being. When the time is right... It will happen. I promise. You are the only one I can imagine spending the rest of my life with." Ziva searched his eyes, trying to gauge his reaction.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung this onto you like that. It's just... Seeing you with Caroline an-"

"Tony," Ziva said to stop his rambling.

He sighed, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she shook her head. "At least we have this out of the way. For now," she added.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, resting her head on his shoulder, running her hands up and down his back. "Now come on," she said, pulling back slightly to look at him. "Let's go have some fun."

He smiled at her and quickly led her out from the roof of the patio and back into the crowd, headed towards _Expedition Everest_.

* * *

><p>"What is all this?" Ziva asked, looking around her at all the artifacts.<p>

"It's the legend of the Yeti," he tried to explain. "The Indomitable Snowman," he said coming to stand next to her, looking into the glass case in front of them.

"Well if we have to stand in this line any longer, I will have the entire theory memorized," she said, clearly frustrated that they hadn't moved in the past ten minutes.

Tony tried not to laugh at her remark. He set his hand across the small of her back and began rubbing circles. Ziva smiled, relishing in the feeling.

"Finally," Ziva exclaimed a few minutes later, when the line in front of them started to move again. This time, they didn't stop walking until they were right near the end of the line, closer to the ride. When they were finally standing in the line of the row they were to be seated at, Tony rested his hands on Ziva's shoulders in front of him and started to massage her muscles.

He leant down and whispered in her ear. "Are you ready for the ride of your life?" he asked in a deep voice.

She laughed. "Could it really be that great, Tony?"

"You have no idea," he said, causing her to laugh more. "Why don't you answer me again after this," he said as their train came nearer. They slipped into the very front row and off they went.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Tony asked Ziva as they walked through the gift shop at the end of the line.<p>

"Well... You were right, it was fun, but still not the best," she claimed. "Although," she paused, holding up a finger to make a point, "the view was spectacular!"

"Yeah. But then we went backwards and actually had fun!" he said.

Ziva laughed at his childish remark. "Yes," she agreed. "We did have fun."

"See..." he said, walking towards her. "I knew you couldn't resist," he claimed, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

She responded before pulling away. "I'm hungry," she stated.

"Ok, I can fix that. You're just gonna have to wait until we're somewhere private," he said, smiling devilishly at her. She glared at him in response. "Right, not what you meant," he smiled. "What do you want to eat?" he said, taking her hand and walking with her.

"I was thinking that Chinese place," she suggested.

"Yak and Yeti?" he asked. She nodded. "Ok. Sounds good. And... It's right across from Kali River Rapids. So when we're done eating, we can go river rafting! Theoretically, of course."

"That sounds like a very wet ride," she claimed, looking at him. All she got in return was his very 'innocent' smile.

* * *

><p>"I've been thinking," Ziva said as they sat down at their table for lunch.<p>

"Oh no," Tony teases, setting their food down. Ziva gave him a look that told him she was serious. "Sorry," he apologized. "What have you been thinking about?"

She took a deep breath. "How do suppose we tell Gibbs? I mean.. I know he did not approve of you with EJ. What makes you think he will react any different?" she asked, trying to approach the topic carefully.

"You are not EJ, Ziva. She distracted me from my work. You give me reason to work. You make me better at what I do," he said. He reached across the table to grab her hand. Noticing she was avoiding eye contact with him, he continued. "Even if he doesn't agree to that," he paused, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand, "there's nothing he can do about it. It won't change my mind."

"I know," she said softly. She looked up at him, making eye contact. "I just do not want him to be mad."

"I know," he assured her. "I know. But... at least we will always have each other." This caused Ziva to smile. "So what else do we need?" he asked rhetorically.

They continued eating their lunch in silence, still hand in hand. When they were done, Tony went to throw their trash away before coming back to the table. He held his hand out to Ziva, who took it and stood from her chair. "Come here," he said, noticing the still somewhat sad expression on her face. He opened his arms to her, and she accepted it. She rested her head on his chest and breathed in his scent. "I love you," he said into her hair.

"I know. I love you too," she said before backing away. "Thanks. I needed that," she admitted.

"Hey," he said, "that's what I'm here for." She smiled back at him. "So, is there anything else you want to do today before we leave to head over to Downtown Disney?"

"I thought you said you wanted to go on the rapid thing," she said.

"Yeah, I do. But we may want to do that last considering we could possibly get completely soaked."

Ziva laughed. "Come on. How bad could it be?"

Tony pointed past her and she turned around. Her smile dropped when she saw a family coming out of the exit. Every single one of them was drenched from head to toe, making it very awkward to walk. She turned back around to Tony, who was smiling at her reaction. "Um, you know," she paused, "we don't have to ride that. We can always find something else to do," she suggested.

"Oh no. We are riding it. We're just gonna wait til last so we don't have to walk all around the park soaked. We can just head back to the hotel room and change," he said, smiling.

"Fine," she conceded. "But there is one thing."

"What?" he asked.

"I want to go ride that dinosaur ride," she told him.

"Okay. That's fine with me. Then we'll come back here and do the rapids, k?" he asked. She nodded in agreement before he led her off in the right direction.

* * *

><p>"You do know that this ride is supposed to be scary, right?" Tony asked Ziva as they stood in line. They were in a room that was showing a movie explaining what their 'mission' was.<p>

"Maybe for kids, yes. I will be fine," she claimed. "It is you I am worried about," she admitted, smiling a little.

"Ha!" he laughed. "We'll just see about that," he said. Then the doors opened and they were ushered out of the room, back into a line leading closer towards the ride.

After the ride, Ziva was laughing, mostly at Tony's expense.

"So I screamed once? What's the big deal?" he asked her.

She stopped herself from laughing to answer. "You said you would be fine. Clearly you were not."

"I was fine!" he argued. "Until that one dinosaur tried to jump out at me!" This made Ziva laugh harder.

She finally composed herself before resting her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry," she said sweetly. "Forgive me?" she asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine," he said crossing his arms. "But I'm gonna get pay back! Let's head over to Kali River Rapids, shall we?" he teased.

Her smile dropped. "You're an evil man," she said.

He smiled. "I know."

After the rapids, Tony was very wet, but Ziva was soaked. Tony was laughing until he realized how bad she was shivering. As they walked back to the bus stop, he walked behind her and ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her up. Even if it was only just a little. As they stood at the bus stop, Tony smiled at Ziva, who felt his gaze on her and looked up.

"What?" she asked, sort of on the defensive side.

"You look cute when you're soaked," he stated.

"This isn't funny" she claimed.

"But it kinda is," he argued, starting to laugh.

Ziva couldn't hold it any longer; she started laughing along with Tony. "I really hate you right now," she told him.

"Of course you do," he said, pulling her into his arms. "Just think though," he said resting his chin atop her head. "When we get back to the room, you can take a nice hot shower. Sound good?" he asked. All he got in return was the feeling of her nodding her head against his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I know in Engaged Part II, Tony admitted he was terrified of kids, but I wrote this before that, and wasn't going to change it. But don't worry, there's clarification in the next chap!<strong>

**Favorite part? Review please! They make my day! **


	10. Downtown Disney

**Hey y'all! Guess what? I'm done with exams and it's Christmas break! YAY! That means I can write whenever I want! Well, whenever I don't have basketball, but it's not that much!**

**Okay, so I have something for y'all. I have everything planned out and I need your help with that. If you could see Tony and Ziva go back to any park, which would it be? I want to know because the park with the most votes is where they will go! So just leave a review saying where you want! Thanks!**

**Well, as always, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Feel better?" Tony asked Ziva as she stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in gym clothes, hair still in the towel.<p>

"Much," she commented, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Good," he said, wrapping his arm around her. He took the towel off her head and she responded by laying her head on his shoulder. He looked at the watch on his arm that was currently around her. "We have an hour before we need to head on over to downtown," he stated.

"Are you going to shower?" she asked, still focused on the TV in front of her.

"I hadn't planned on it..." he said. "Why, do I smell bad?" He subconsiously leant down to smell his armpit.

"Of course not, Tony," she said looking at him playfully.

He glared at her a moment before she turned back to the TV. He rooled his eyes and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

Fifteen minutes later when the show they had been watching went off, Ziva got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked with a pout.

"I am going to get ready," she said, walking towards the bathroom.

Tony got up and followed her. "What are you wearing?" he asked, crossing his arms and standing with his back against the wall, watching her. She plugged in her straightener and grabbed her brush off the counter, running it through her wild hair.

"I am not sure yet," she admitted. Her brush got stuck on a knot in her hair and she grunted, frustrated. Tony walked up behind her and motioned for her to hand him the brush. She sighed and handed it to him. His touch was surprisingly gentle as he tamed the knots in her hair. Carefuly not to yank her hair or hurt her, Tony finished before setting the brush down. "Thank you," she said, looking at him through the reflection in the mirror.

"You're welcome," he said, resting his hands on her shoulders. He leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. She sighed and leaned into him.

"I love you," she said, leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too." He kissed her back and then placed a kiss on the side of her head before walking away.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To pick out something for you to wear," he said. She heard the zipper of her suitcase open and Tony going through her suitcase. A minute later, she could almost hear the lightbulb in Tony's head come on.

"I found it!" he exclaimed. He walked back into the bathroom to find Ziva looking at him.

"What did you pick?" she asked, noticing the lack of attire in his hands.

"You have to wait and find out," he teased. "Just do your hair and put on your makeup and then I will show you."

"Tony," she warned.

"Come on, Zi," he said walking closer towards her. "Just this once?" he asked with a puppy dog face.

Ziva sighed, but couldn't resist. "Just this once," she agreed.

A smile erupted on Tony's face and he ushered her to finish getting ready so he could give her the clothes.

* * *

><p>"Tony," Ziva called, about thirty minutes later.<p>

"Yeah?" Tony called from the room, where he was finishing getting ready himself. He was wearing fit jeans and a dark blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"I'm ready," she said from the bathroom.

"K. Hold on," he said. He finished messing with his sleeve before grabbing her clothes off the bed and bringing them to her. He walked in and what he had picked out for her was no surprise. It was the only dress she had brought with her. It was an ivory white dress that came down to just above her knees. It came up to her neck with a split neckline surrounded by gold sequins. The shoes he was holding with them were flats that were the same color gold as the neckline.

"You would pick that," she commented.

He handed her the clothes. "You'll look beautiful," he told her.

She sighed before shooing him out of the bathroom so she could change.

"Tony. Come here," she said a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" he asked, walking in. The sight in front of him made his breath hitch in his throat. She was glowing. She had added some gold bracelets and earrings that she had brought with her to the outfit. Everything looked perfect, except for one tiny detail.

"Can you zip me up?" she asked, turning around and holding her now straight hair out of the way.

Wordlessly, he walked to her and zipped up her dress. Once he did that, he spun her around and kissed her. "I told you you'd look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said, almost sheepishly.

"No problem," he said, staring at her. "Now let's go. I don't want to waste any time tonight."

"Me either," she agreed. They both walked out of the bathroom together and Tony went to close the blinds.

"Ready?" he asked, coming up to her.

"Yes," she said smiling. He smiled back and took her hand in his and led her out the door.

When they got to the bus stop, the only people that were there was Tony's family.

"Hey guys," Tony said, getting their attention as they walked up to them.

"Hey," everyone replied. Ziva looked around and was glad that Tony had picked this out this outfit for her, seeing as everyone else was dressed up as well.

"Y'all look nice," Carman commented, seeing them still standing, hand in hand.

"Thanks," Tony said. "You too." He was about to lead Ziva to a bench when he looked up and saw a Downtown Disney bus coming their way. "Wow," he said. "That was great timing."

"Yeah. For real," Daryn said, standing up, everyone else following.

They all climbed into the near empty bus and took a seat.

"So we've decidced our plans for tomorrow," Carman said from where she was sitting. Next to her husband and across from Tony and Ziva.

"Yeah? What are they?" Tony asked.

"In the morning we're all gonna go to Blizzard Beach and then eat lunch. After that, the girls are gonna go shopping, most likely back at Downtown and then the guys are gonna head over to the Wild World of Sports," she said. "That okay with y'all?"

"It's fine with me," Tony said, looking at Ziva for her reaction.

"I like that idea," Ziva agreed.

"Good. Then it's set."

* * *

><p>"Hey mom?" Trent asked, as their family sat their tables overlooking the water, eating ice cream from Ghirardelli. After eating supper at Rainforest Cafe, they decided on a fancy ice cream for dessert.<p>

"Yeah?" Carman asked, looking up from her ice cream.

"Do you care if we go walk around in the shops?" he asked her.

"You're done with your ice cream?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes ma'am," he answered.

"Fine. Just keep your phones on," she conceeded.

"We will. Thanks," he said. He and Baylor stood up from the table and put their hats back on, although they didn't need them in the dark.

"Can I go?" Sophie piped up from her place in between her parents.

"You don't wanna finish your ice cream, sweetie?" Ansley asked her. Shophie shook her head 'no'. "Okay then. Ask Trent if it's okay with him."

"Can I go shopping with you Trent?" Sophie asked her cousin, using her best puppy dog face.

Trent laughed. "Sure, Soph."

"Yay! Thank you!" she said hopping up from the table. She walked over to Baylor and asked him to carry her on his back, which he did.

"Y'all be careful!" Carman called after them as they left, getting a wave as a response.

A few minutes after they had left, Tony and Ziva finished their ice cream as well. They decided to go look around the shops for a while too.

"Hey guys," Tony said. "Ziva and I are gonna go look around for a while."

"K. If you see Trent and Baylor, can you make sure they're okay please?" Carman asked.

"Sure," Tony agreed, getting up from their table, taking Ziva's hand in his. "Bye," he said to them as they left.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Tony asked, looking at Ziva once they were away from his family.

"I do not care, Tony. I just love the atmosphere of this place," she said, looking around. The air was light and the moon was shining. All the buildings had their lights on and it went well with the clear skies.

"I agree. Whaddya say we jsut walk around then, huh?" he asked, leaning his forehead down to hers.

"I like that idea," she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled at her and they started walking throught the crowd. Hand in hand.

They had walked for a few minutes and were deciding on entering The World of Disney store when they thought they heard someone calling their names.

"Tony. Ziva!" they heard. They turned around to find Trent and Baylor jogging towards them, flustered and Sophie-less.

"Guys..." Tony said cautiously. "Where's Sophie?"

"Umm..." Trent said. "That's actually our problem."

Tony's face grew stern. "What happened?"

Trent and Baylor looked at each other and Baylor spoke up. "You see... We were in the World of Disney store, right?" Tony nodded. "Well, we kinda lost her."

Tony sighed. "Come on," he said, walking back from where they had come from.

"Where are we going?" Trent asked.

"To tell your parents. We need to find Sophie," he said, turning back to look at them.

"That's way we came to you," Baylor admitted. "We knew y'all could help us and..." he stopped.

"And... what?" Tony pushed.

"Maybe not rat us out," Trent finished, hopelessly.

Tony looked at the two boys standing in front of them. He knew what it was like to feel helpless at their age. He ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, fine. Trent go with Ziva. Baylor you're with me. We split up and do not come back until you find her. Got it?" he asked them.

You could almost hear the relief flood through Trent and Baylor's bodies as they nodded and realized Tony and Ziva were going to help them out with this. They were standing at the middle entrance of the store, so they decided that Trent and Ziva were to go left, while Tony and Baylor went right. "Call me when you find her," Tony told Ziva, earning him a nod.

* * *

><p>"Where did you last see Sophie?" Ziva asked Trent as they made their way through the store.<p>

"We were on the other side of the store, but she could have easily made her way over here, especially if she was looking for us," he claimed.

Ziva looked and Trent and saw how much he was actually scared about this. In that moment, he had never seemed more like Tony than he did ever before. He was scared, but he wouldn't dare admit it. He felt he needed to stay strong.

"God, I hope we find her," Trent said, more to himself than to Ziva.

"Trent," Ziva said, catching the boy's attention. "We will find her," she assured.

Trent looked down at his feet and nodded slowly. "I know. But I still feel terrible."

"You shouldn't," she claimed. "These kind of things happen all the time." She was met with a confused and helpless look. Ziva took a deep breath and continued. "Once when I was liitle," she started, "I took my little sister to the store. I lost her on the way home and didn't realize it until I got home. She found her way home a few minutes after I did. My father was furious until he saw that she was okay, and then that was all he cared about. He didn't care that I had messed up. He was just glad that my sister was okay."

"Thanks, Ziva," Trent said. "That actually did make me feel better."

"Good," Ziva said, as they started walking again. They made their way to the end of the store to turn around and look back through again.

"You know..." Trent broke the silence. "You and Tony would make great parents," he told her.

Ziva smiled. "Why is that?" she asked, curious as to his reasonings.

"Well, y'all are helping us with this without completely overreacting," he said.

Ziva laughed but was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She pulled her phone out from one of the dress pockets and looked at the caller ID. "Tony," she told Trent. She answered her phone. "Did you find her?" she asked, getting to the point.

"Yeah. She's fine. Just a liitle shaken up," Tony replied through the phone.

"Good," she said. "Where are you?"

"The princess section. Very end," he told her.

"Okay, we will be right there," she said before hanging up the phone. "They found her," she told Trent. He breathed a sigh of relief as they made their way to the princess part of the store.

* * *

><p>"Oh thank God," Trent mumbled to himself as they appraoched Baylor and Tony, who was currently holding Sophie. "Is she okay?" he asked Tony.<p>

Tony looked up at him. "Yeah. She's fine. Right Soph?" he asked, his attention going to the four year old in his arms. Sophie looked up through her silent tears and nodded. She started to cry a little harder at the sight of her other cousin in front of her. "Shh... It's okay, sweetheart," Tony whispered in her ear while rubbing her back soothingly. She didn't make any noise but continued to cry.

"I've got an idea," Baylor said. He motioned for Trent to follow him and they left together. Ziva took this opportunity to sit down in the chair next to Tony, which had previously been occupied by Baylor.

"Are you okay, Sophie?" Ziva asked, running her fingers through the little girls hair, pulling it out of her face to calm her down. Again, she nodded, but this time, her tears started to slow. "What happened?" Ziva asked, with a very calm voice.

Sophie looked up at her with a pained expression. "I walked away from Baylor and Trent," she admitted.

Tony sighed and shared a look with Ziva that told him to continue with this. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I saw a toy that I wanted," she said, quietly.

"This toy?" Trent asked, walking towards them. Baylor pulled a little teddy bear out of a bag that they had bought.

Sophie perked up when she saw the toy. She nodded, answering his question. Trent grabbed the teddy bear from his brother and held his arms out for Sophie. Once in his arms, Sophie tried to reach for the teddy bear, but before she could, Tony stood up and interrupted.

"No Sophie," he said, getting her attention. "You can have this teddy bear, _if _you apologize to your cousins for walking away from them and making them worry, okay?" he asked.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around Trent's neck. "Sorry Trent," she said quietly. She then reached out and wrapped her arms around Baylor's neck. "Sorry Baylor," she said, equally as quiet as the first time.

"It's okay, Sophie," Baylor responded. "We're just glad that you're okay," he said for the both of them, smiling.

"Okay, good," Tony said. "Now, when you get this teddy bear," he said, gaining Sophie's attention once again, "that means this whole situation is over, k?" She nodded. "So we won't talk about it again. And you know what that means?"

"Don't tell momma and daddy," she answered, smiling, glad that she wouldn't be getting in trouble with her parents.

"Good," he confirmed.

"Can I have the teddy bear now?" she asked. Tony nodded. "Thank you," she said to Trent and Baylor and she grabbed the bear.

"You're welcome," they responded.

"Alright, come on. Let's go meet up with everyone," Tony announced. Trent and Baylor started walking and Baylor turned around, mouthing a sincere 'thank you' to Tony and Ziva, who smiled and nodded.

"They really do love you," Ziva observed, hand on Tony's arm, stopping him from going anywhere for the moment. "And so do I," she added. "You handled that well."

"Thanks," Tony said smiling. He bent down to place a kiss on her lips before backing away. "And I love you, too." He grabbed her hand in his before leading her out the store and towards his family, who were all gathered around talking. "Hey," Tony said as they walked up to them. Ziva came to stand next to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"So guys," Daryn said, "there is a band on the stage over there and people are getting up and dancing. Anyone wanna go?" he asked, looking around for responses.

"Sure," Tony said, speaking for everyone. They all started walking towards the stage and when they got there, they were playing the chicken dance and there were many people makings fools of themselves. They stepped down into the area set aside for the stage and its audience as the song ended.

"Okay. Well that was fun but," they heard the guy with the microphone say, "let's slow it down some. I'm sure everyone knows this song so, feel free to sing along. And dance," he added, motioning for the band to start playing.

_Come stop your crying, it will be alright._

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

Tony said, looking at Ziva. "Care to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand for her, as the song continued.

Ziva smiled and rested her hand in his as he led them to an area where other couples were dancing. He pulled her close as the song continued.

_For one so small, you seem so strong. _

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us can't be broken._

_I will be here, don't you cry._

"My mom used to sing this to me," Tony said, catching Ziva'a attention. She lifted her head off his chest to look at him as he continued. "Every night before she died, she would come lay down with me and sing this until I fell asleep." He sighed. "God, I miss her," he admitted.

Ziva smiled sheepishly at him. "I know how you feel," she told him.

"Hey," he said to cheer both of them up. "At least we have each other now, right?"

"Right," she confirmed. They grew silent for a minute, both looking up to see Travis and Daryn leading their respective wives towards the dance floor.

"Tony?" Ziva asked, getting his attention again.

"Yeah?" he said, looking back at her.

She took a deep breath. "I talked to Ray today," she admitted. He stiffened at the mention of his name, so she quickly continued, hoping to calm him back down. "He called me, actually. He said that he was sorry but he didn't think we were going to work out. He said he had found someone else."

"Oh. I would say I'm sorry, but that's good, right?" he asked, not entirely sure what to say.

"Yes," she admitted, smiling slightly. "I also told him about us." Tony looked at her closely, wondering about his reaction. "He said that he was happy for us."

"So that's it? You're free?" he asked, smiling.

"I've never been free with you," she joked, smiling back up at him.

He smiled more and leant down, kissing her passionately. They backed away, but only for the lack of oxygen. "And don't you forget it," he laughed, causing her to laugh as well.

Ziva laid her head back down on his chest, and they continued to dance, listening to the song that seemed to fit them so well.

As the song neared an end, Tony felt the need to get something off his chest. He kissed the top of her head and then whispered to her quietly. "I'm sorry about earlier," he paused, guaging her reaction. When she gave none, he continued. "I didn't mean to rush the whole marriage and kids thing on you like that," he apologized. She rose from her spot on his chest to look at him. "I do want kids... I think. But, I'm terrified, and after seeing how well you are around kids, I guess it just made it seem like if I had you with me, maybe it wouldn't be so bad afterall," he finished, looking like a kid accussed of doing wrong.

Ziva smiled at his heartfelt confession. She went up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Being honest," she admitted. "You don't know how much it means to me for you to just be honest about it. But Tony, I feel the same way. I've never been fully responsible for another life rather than my own; it scares me too," she said, looking at him. She took a deep breath. "But you are right, maybe together... we could get through it," she smiled.

"Maybe," he joked, lightening the mood, which they were both thankful for.

Ziva scrunched her nose and nodded, agreeing.

Tony laughed at her and pulled her back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her even more. He kissed the top of her head and whispered through her hair, "I love you, Zi."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I wanna know! So please review and don't forget to vote for which park you want to see them go to again!<strong>

**Thank y'all again so much for reading this story! :)**


	11. Blizzard Beach

**Well, here's chapter 11 y'all. Only one more to go and I plan/hope to post it either the 26th or the 27th! I've actually started to write it now! Well there's not much more to say so, enjoy! Oh and review?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, the ringing of his phone interrupted Tony's sleep. He opened his eyes and looked down at the peacefully sleeping Israeli in his arms. Careful not to wake her, he took one arm from around her and reached across her for his still ringing phone that was resting on the side table. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Carman. He wondered why she would be calling him and then he looked at the clock, 9:42. They were supposed to meet everyone in the parking lot to drive over to Blizzard Beach at 9:30. 'Shit' he thought, answering his phone. "Hey look, I'm sorry. We slept in and forgot to set an alarm," he told her. To his surprise, she wasn't mad.<p>

"No it's fine. Long night?" she teased.

Tony laughed awkwardly and looked down at Ziva who had started to stir. "You could say that," he said, smiling at the way Ziva was trying to burrow herself into his chest to escape the noises of the conversation around her. She looked so young and innocent when she was sleeping.

He could almost hear Carman smiling through the phone at his answer. "Well I really am happy for you," she said sincerely, "but if you don't mind, I think we're all going to go ahead and head on over to the park. Is that okay with y'all?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," he answered her. "We'll be there in a little while."

"K, see you then," she said. "Bye."

"Bye," he responded before ending the call and putting his phone back on the side table. His attention then went back to the beautiful woman lying in his arms. Last night had not been what he was expecting. They had gotten back to the room late. They were both pretty tired and he had planned on them going straight to bed, still not sure if Ziva was ready to cross that line yet. She had answered that question for him when she had rolled over in the bed and started kissing him. He took that a sign that she was ready and he took control. It wasn't hot passionate sex like many may expect from him. It was sweet and tender; so different from anything else he had ever done. He made love to her last night and there wasn't one thing he regretted about it. He loved her, and he knew she loved him as well.

His thoughts were interrupted when Ziva's voice flooded the air. "What did Carman want?" she mumbled against his chest, still not moving or even opening her eyes. He loved how relaxed and let go she acted when it was just the two of them. Like she wasn't afraid to show who she was, and he liked her like that.

"To let us know that we're late," he told her. He ran his hand through her curls and kissed on the top of the head, closing his eyes and leaving his lips to rest there.

She sighed deeply. "What time is it?" she asked.

"9:45."

"Oh, we need to go," she said, becoming more alert. She pulled back from him and finally looked at him. She couldn't help but smile, remembering the night they had. Tony saw this and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"No rush," he told her. "I told Carman we'd meet them in a little bit."

"I know," she smiled. "But still, it is our last day here. I want to spend it with your family."

Tony smiled. "Me too. But it's our family now," he said kissing her one last time before they both got out of bed to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Did they say where they were?" Ziva asked Tony as they got out of their car in the Blizzard Beach parking lot. She walked towards the back of the car where Tony was getting their pool bag out of the trunk.<p>

"Um, she said that they were near Summit Plummet, so I guess we'll head that way once we get in there," he said, shutting the trunk and making sure he locked the car.

"What is that?" she asked, referring to what he had just told her.

Tony stopped walking and looked at Ziva. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to the side. "That," he said pointing to the tall water slide that they could see above the trees, "is Summit Plummet."

"Oh," she said, somewhat surprised to see something that tall. "You know, I have never been to a water park," she told him as they started walking again.

"Yeah? I've only been to this one and that was back in college with my buddies," he said.

"Did you have fun?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah. We met this really hot girl and..." he trailed off when he saw the glare he was getting from Ziva. "Never mind," he shook his head.

"Good boy," she teased him.

Once they were inside the park, Tony and Ziva made their way to the Beach Hous where they rented a locker to put their stuff in. After they did that, they went on over towards Summit Plummet to find the rest of the family.

"Tony! Ziva!" they heard as they got closer to the slide. They looked in the direction from which they heard the noise to find Travis and Carman standing near the entrance to the slide.

"Hey!" Tony said as they walked closer towards them. "Sorry we're late," he apologized again.

"No worries," Carman assured him. "We were just about to go on this slide, y'all wanna come?"

"Sure," Tony agreed, looking at Ziva for her input.

"Why not," Ziva said.

"Great!" Carman exclaimed. "Let's go!" She turned around and started walking to the entrance of the ride, Travis by her side and Tony and Ziva trailing behind.

Tony saw Ziva looking up at the ride and took her hand in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze for reassurance, earning him a smile in return.

About halfway up the stairs, the tenth person to walk by passed them, coming back down the stairs because they 'chickened out' as Tony had so kindly put it. Once they had gotten near the top of the stairs, Tony could see Ziva shaking slightly. So slightly in fact, that any person who didn't know her and didn't look close enough, they wouldn't be able to tell. He walked up behind her to whisper in her ear. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Fine," she smiled, "it's just a little cold," she admitted. He looked down to see that they were standing in a puddle of water. He looked around to try to find somewhere where there wasn't a puddle where they could stand, but to no avail. He brought his hands up to her upper arms to rub them gently in his attempt to warm her up.

"Thanks," she said quietly in return. They started to move again, going up only a few steps.

"Geez," Carman said, looking down at the step she was standing on. "You'd think that maybe there'd be at least one step that wasn't covered in water," she said and Tony noticed she was shaking slightly as well.

"Seriously," Tony agreed.

"So when are you guys leaving?" Carman asked them.

"Damn," Tony replied, "ready to get rid of us already," he stated to Ziva, shaking his head in disapproval.

Carman smiled and rolled her eyes. "Nah," she admitted. "Just you."

"I'm hurt," he joked. "But, um, I think we agreed early in the morning. Maybe around 3:30 or 4:00."

"Wow that's early," she said. "But we were thinking," she said, looking at Travis. "We want to take everyone out for supper tonight. Our treat."

Tony looked at Ziva and knew she was thinking the same thing he was. "We're in. Thanks."

Carman smiled. "We're not quite sure where yet, though. We might let Trent and Baylor decide."

"Sounds good!" Tony agreed. "Do you have an idea of what time?"

"Well, we should be done shopping by around 4:30-ish, and I know y'all probably want to get to sleep a little earlier tonight so I'd say around 6 maybe?" Carman explained.

"Alright, we can do 6."

"Great!" Carman exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Once they were done with Summit Plummet, Tony and Ziva decided they would head over to the lazy river while Carman and Travis went over to the kids section to find Daryn and Ansley. Once they got to the lazy river, Tony and Ziva got a two-person float so they could be together. Ziva got in the front and Tony climbed in behind her. After a few minutes on the river, Ziva laid her head back and rested it in Tony's lap, closing her eyes and soaking up the sun. Tony smiled at her and rested his hands on her neck, massaging it. Before he knew it, she had fallen asleep. A little ways down the river, Ziva woke up startled from being sprayed with water. She turned back to look at Tony with a glare on her face.<p>

Tony held his hands up in mock surrender. "Don't look at me!" he said, pointing up. She looked where he was pointing and saw a little house to their left, which would spray water every few seconds.

She stayed sitting up but turned a little where she could see Tony without straining her neck too much. She relaxed her body and sighed.

"What?" Tony asked.

Ziva looked at him with a sweet smile on her face. "I'm not sure I want to leave tomorrow," she admitted.

"Me either. But we have to go back eventually. Back to Gibbs and his head slaps."

"And Abby and her hugs," she added.

"McGee and his computer nerdy self."

"Ducky and his stories," she reminded him.

"See, we've got all that back home waiting for us. I'd say that's pretty good!" he told her.

"Yes, I agree, it is," she smiled.

"We still need to get Abby something," he reminded her.

"I know. I was thinking maybe I could find something today when we go shopping," she suggested.

"That works," he agreed. After a few moments of silence, Tony spoke up again. "So, what else are you gonna buy today?" he asked nosily. "Something for the most wonderful man in your life, perhaps?" he suggested with a sly smile.

"Maybe... I am not sure what exactly McGee would want though," she taunted.

Tony's face fell, and he brought his hand over his heart dramatically. "That hurt, Zi," he said, fake sniffling like a crying child.

"It was supposed to," she stated matter of factly.

"Ouch," he retreated. "Just for that I think you should buy me something to apologize."

Ziva smiled. "What exactly are you hoping I'll buy you?" she asked seductively.

"Surprise me," he told her before winking and laying his head back, relaxing under the sun.

* * *

><p>Ziva huffed in frustration as she tried to wake her partner up for the fourth time. "Tony," she tried again, splashing water in his face.<p>

"Mm... Zee-vah, that feels nice," he moaned in his sleep.

She couldn't decide whether she should be flattered or offended, so for now, she chose the latter. She carefully jumped out of their raft and got close enough to him so she could slap him in the head.

"No I was not sleeping on the job, boss!" he yelled loudly, jerking himself awake and falling out of the raft in the process. He came up out of the water and saw Ziva walking up the stairs out of the lazy river. He looked around to see if people were staring, and only once he was satisfied that they weren't did he get out of the water and head up the stairs himself.

He found Ziva waiting for him a little ways past the end of the stairs. She was smirking and he decided to have a little fun. "You could have just given me a sweet little kiss and said, 'Oh, beautiful perfect boyfriend, you need to wake up'" he mocked in his best 'Ziva' voice.

"Yes I could have," she smiled. "But I do not sound like that."

"Of course you don't," he said sarcastically.

"Hey!" she defended, playfully slapping his arm.

"I'm just joking," he laughed. "Forgive me?" he asked with his best 'puppy dog' face.

She crossed her arms. "Maybe."

"Still love me?" he asked, coming closer to her and resting his hands on her upper arms, getting his face closer to hers, throwing out any remnants of personal space.

She smiled devilishly before leaning up to kiss him. This kiss soon became heated and she reached out to hold onto his chest. They had gotten lost in each other and what they heard next brought them out of their trance rather quickly.

"Hey! Get a room! There are kids here!" someone yelled at them.

Tony turned around towards the voice, smiling. "Very funny, Jake," he told his nephew.

"It was wasn't it?" he asked, making his way towards them, along with the rest of their family.

"So what are y'all doing?" Carman asked, teasing them.

"We just got out of the lazy river," Tony answered, halfway avoiding the question.

"Fun. So y'all wanna come with us to Slush Gusher?" she offered, letting Tony get away with it.

"Sure, why not?" he asked, grabbing Ziva's hand and pulling her with him as Carman led the way.

"Why?" Tony heard from behind him. He turned around to see Jake still standing there. Ziva let go of his hand and continued to walk on with the rest of his family.

"What?" Tony asked, confused at what his nephew was up to.

"You asked 'why not' so I asked 'why'," Jake explained.

It took Tony a minute to figure out what he was talking about, and when he did he wanted to know the reasons for the question. "Why?"

"Why not?" his nephew responded.

Tony rolled his eyes and smiled. He slung his arm around Jake's shoulders and hit him in the back of the head. "No one likes a smart ass, Jake."

"Mom says I get it from you," he told him, grinning.

"You always listen to your mother?" he scolded with another slap to the back of the head as they walked away.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom?" Virginia asked as they stood in line for Slush Gusher.<p>

"Yeah sweetheart?" her mother asked her.

"When do we need to leave?" she pondered.

"Um..." she paused, looking at the waterproof watch on her wrist, "actually, we probably need to leave after this." Virginia nodded in response. "Did everyone else hear that?" she asked, raising her voice for the entire family to hear.

"What?" Daryn asked.

"We need to leave after this so we have enough time to get back to the hotel and get ready before we split up," she told him. "Is that okay with everyone?" she asked, looking from Daryn to Tony and Ziva, who nodded in agreement. "Good. Then we will leave after this, get back to the hotel and shower or do whatever you need to do to get ready. Then we will head on out and get lunch somewhere before splitting up."

"Sounds great," Tony said.

After Slush Gusher, everyone walked towards the Beach Hous to get their things out of their lockers. It was also where they were supposed to meet up with Ansley and Caroline.

"Alright, everyone have everything?" Carman asked as they started walking towards the exit of the park. She heard a collective 'yes' in response. Before everyone headed to their cars in the parking lot, Carman cleared one last thing. "Everyone meet back at the hotel lobby in two hours."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Ziva asked Tony as she walked out of the bathroom after her shower. He was still only in his bathing suit and had both of their suitcases laid out on the bed and was going through them.<p>

Tony looked up at her and said, "I was just picking out something for us to wear tomorrow so we can go ahead and pack up tonight and not have to worry about it in the morning. This okay for you?" he asked, holding up her pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt.

"Yes. Thank you," she nodded, walking towards him. She gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Now go shower. I can finish with this."

He kissed her again before walking away. "Thanks!" he yelled, going into the bathroom.

When he got out of the shower, he saw that Ziva had gotten all of their things together and had their suitcases set aside. "Wow. That was fast," he said, motioning around him to the now clean room.

"Yes and you had better be fast and finish getting ready. We have fifteen minutes to meet up with everyone," she informed him.

"Calm down, I'm ready. See?" he asked, after running a hand through his damp hair. She walked closer to him and stood in front of him so she could fix his hair. Once she was satisfied, though, she didn't bother stepping back. "Better?" he asked her, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Much," she whispered, closing the gap between them. He responded, kissing her tenderly. He pulled back moments later to find her face flushed from the kiss, causing him to smile.

"I love you so much," he told her, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you too," she said, giving him one last peck on the lips before moving out of his arms, leading him out the door.

Tony and Ziva arrived at the hotel lobby before everyone else, so they stepped out on the back 'porch' to watch look out at the harbor and the boardwalk. Tony stood behind Ziva with his arms wrapped around her waist, her hands resting comfortably on his arms. He rested his chin in her head and sighed. "Do we really have to leave tomorrow?" he pouted.

"I wish we didn't," she admitted. "I would love to stay longer."

"Me too," he responded. "Are you worried?" he asked a few minutes later. "You know... about Gibbs?" he clarified.

"Not really," she told him.

He scoffed. "I am," he admitted.

"Well you shouldn't be," she said.

"And why is that?" he asked, curious as to know what her reasoning was.

"Because I talked to Abby today. She managed to get out of me the fact that you and I are together, and she offered to soften up Gibbs for us," she smiled.

"So he's expecting it?" he asked her as she turned around in his arms. She nodded, still smiling. "Well, I guess that's better than nothing," he told her.

They stood there for a few more minutes in each other's arms, before they saw Trent, who was coming to get them to head to lunch at Wolfgang Puck- Express at the Marketplace in Downtown Disney.

* * *

><p>"I really hate that y'all have to leave so early tomorrow," Ansley told Tony and Ziva after everyone had settled down with their food.<p>

"I know," Tony agreed. "I guess that means we will have to say goodbye to everyone tonight."

"Uncle Tony you're leaving?" Sophie asked from her place between her parents. She looked as if she were about to cry before Tony continued.

"Not until tomorrow, Soph," he said.

"Good!" she exclaimed, happy to spend more time with her uncle.

"Oh that reminds me!" Carman said, gaining everyone's attention. "I think Trent and Baylor decided on going back to the Magic Kingdom for supper tonight. Eat at the Plaza Restaurant and then let everyone do whatever else they want to do there before we leave.

"Sounds perfect," Ansley agreed.

After everyone finished their lunch, it was time for the girls to go shopping and for the guys to go to the Wide World of Sports. "Alright, guys, we'll meet y'all at the entrance to the Magic Kingdom between five and five thirty!" Carman announced.

"I guess I'll see you then," Tony whispered in Ziva's ear. "I love you," he said before walking away. "Oh yeah! And buy me something nice!"

Ziva rolled her eyes and laughed at him before heading off with the rest of the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Favorite part? Leave me a review! :)<strong>


	12. Goodbyes

**Ok guys, I am DONE! Finally this story is finished. I had a great time writing this since it was my first, multi-chap story. Hopefully there will be more to come in the future!**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favorited, etc., this story. The response was amazing! **

**Well, here it is y'all. The last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time... NO!**

* * *

><p>"So Ziva, what exactly happened the other night when y'all left us? I mean, clearly we know that you two are together now. But what happened?" Carman asked Ziva as the two of them plus Ansley, Sophie, and Caroline sat at table for a few minutes, taking a break from shopping with a coffee. Virginia, Kendall, and Jenna still wanted to do some shopping, so they let them.<p>

Ziva took a deep breath before answering. "Well, we have always been close. Closer than most partners would be, but somehow this week, we managed to become closer. I guess the other night, the conversation at the restaurant brought back some memories, and Tony was tired of waiting so he took his chance," Ziva explained to them. "I'm glad he did."

"We are too," Carman said. "You're a really nice addition to this family."

Ziva smiled sweetly. "Thanks. To hear that, it really means a lot."

"Well it's true," Ansley assured her. A few more moments of silence passed before she spoke again. "I don't mean to be pushy or anything but have you two talked about maybe getting married."

"Well we haven't actually talked about it yet, but we both know that there is no one else we would rather be with," Ziva said, almost fond of the idea.

"So it's really only a matter of time then, huh?" Carman asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You could say that," Ziva told her, smiling.

"Good. I like you," Carman said, referring to Tony's old life and girlfriends. "And more importantly, so does he."

"Well I like him too," she said.

"Yeah, we know," she said, smiling devilishly. Ziva gave her a confused look until she clarified. "We know y'all weren't late for no reason this morning." Ziva's face turned red as she tried to realize what they were talking about. Carman smiled at her realization. "It's okay. Don't worry about it, it's actually pretty sweet."

"Yeah it happened to us last time we were here too," Ansley chimed in, referring to Daryn and herself.

"Is that why y'all cancelled those lunch reservations?" Carman asked, thinking about the trip that Daryn, Ansley, Travis, and herself took over a year ago.

Ansley smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. That's also when we got her," she said, pointing to Caroline, who was sitting in Ziva's lap, chewing on one of her toys.

Ziva laughed. "Well she's cute and all, but we're not looking to repeat that," she said, smiling. She looked down at Caroline who was looking at her. "Not yet, anyways," she said a little quieter.

"So you've talked about kids?" Ansley asked, taking the hint.

Ziva nodded. "We have decided to wait a while, though."

"That's good," Carman agreed. "Don't wanna rush into anything. Especially having kids."

Ziva nodded, and at that time, Caroline started to cry. Ziva handed her back to Ansley, who already had the bottle out, ready to feed her daughter.

"Ziva's gonna have a baby?" Sophie looked up from playing a game on her mother's phone to join the conversation.

Ziva looked at Ansley and Ansley took it as her cue. "No sweetheart. Maybe in a few years but not now, okay?" she told her daughter, hoping she would understand.

"Oh ok!" Sophie said, going back to her game. Looks were exchanged between the three adults before Sophie spoke up again. "Ziva?" she asked, catching their attention.

"Yes Sophie?" she looked at the little girl.

She looked at her mother to make sure it was okay for her to ask the question she wanted to ask. Her mother nodded and she continued. "Can I call you Aunt Ziva?" she asked very sweetly.

Ziva looked at Ansley, unsure of how to answer the little girl. Ansley saw this and spoke up. "She asked me last night and I told her she would have to ask you."

Ziva smiled and turned back to Sophie. "Of course you can, sweetie."

"Yay!" Sophie exclaimed, jumping out of her chair and walking around the table to Ziva. Ziva picked her up and Sophie wrapped her arms around her neck in a hug. "Thank you, Aunt Ziva!"

"You're welcome, Sophie," she said, kissing the top of her head through her dark brown curls.

Ansley smiled at her daughter before checking her watch. "Okay, y'all, if we want to get more shopping done, we need to get going," she told them.

Carman nodded. "Alright. I'll call the girls and find out where they are and then we can go meet up with them to finish shopping."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, dammit," Tony mumbled under his breath. They were watching a high school basketball game that was playing at the complex. Not knowing what the teams were like, Travis, Daryn, and himself had placed bets on the game. The buzzer for halftime just blew and the team he chose was currently down by fifteen points. Score: 38-23. Travis had sent Trent, Baylor, and Jake off to find some drinks, so it was just the three of them sitting there now.<p>

"Looks like you two will owe me fifty bucks each!" Daryn exclaimed. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Game's not over yet. There's still time, it's only halftime," Travis told him, trying his best to remain positive. "Things can change."

"Damn right things can change!" Tony yelled, giving Travis a high-five.

Daryn rolled his eyes but then thought of something. "I guess things really do change. Who would've ever thought that Tony DiNozzo would be settling down to get married and start a family?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. No one's said anything about marriage and kids," Tony told them, wondering if they knew something or if they were just gambling with the topic.

"Not yet," Daryn clarified. "But could you see yourself with anyone else in say... ten years?"

"No," Tony answered in a heartbeat.

"And you eventually want kids, right?" Travis chimed in, realizing where Daryn was going with this.

"Well yeah," Tony answered, not giving it a second thought.

Travis and Daryn shared a look. "Well there ya go," Daryn shrugged. "Simple as that."

Tony began to speak but Travis cut him off. "Don't say it's not that simple. You know it is. You've come this far, you're never going back. Oh and congrats!"

Tony looked between Travis and Daryn, confused. "What for?" he asked, laughing nervously.

"Last night was good, right?" Travis asked with a devilish smile.

Tony's face turned beet red once he figured out what he was talking about. "Um... I, uh. Well we uh..." Tony stammered causing Daryn to scoff which then turned into a laugh.

Travis then turned to Daryn. "Hey, you can't say anything!" he told him. "Isn't this like a repeat of last year?"

Daryn's face turned red as well, but he fired back. "Maybe," he laughed. "But I guess we'll find out in nine months!"

Tony knew what they were talking about and joined in on the laughing. "Nah," Tony said. "Caroline is pretty cute. But we don't plan to have one that quick," Tony clarified.

"Ziva's pregnant?" Baylor asked, walking back with his brothers, drinks in hand.

Trent, who was in front of him, had heard more of the conversation so he answered for him. "Not yet," he told his brother. "Although I'm not sure how," he mumbled to himself. Quietly, but not quiet enough for his brother not to hear, who smirked in response.

"Dang man! Whatchya waitin' for?" he teased, looking at his uncle.

Travis had to hold back a laugh before speaking up. "Alright, guys. Leave him alone," he said.

Tony, who had taken the entire thing as a joke, as he should have, sat back and responded. "Yeah. Leave me alone! This'll be you one day."

"One day," Baylor clarified.

"Someday," Trent added.

"Eventually," Jake chimed in, shrugging his shoulders. Everyone laughed again before Travis spoke up again one last time.

"Alright guys, sit down. Game's 'bout to start back," he told them, motioning for the guys to take their seats, which they did, so they could watch the rest of their game.

* * *

><p>"Do you see them?" Ansley asked later that night as they stood in front of the entrance to the Magic Kingdom. The boys were supposed to be there ten minutes ago, and still, they were nowhere in sight.<p>

"Nope," Ansley said, looking through the crowd for any familiar face. "You?" she asked looking at Ziva, who shook her head in response.

Carman groaned, showing her frustration. "I'm going to kill Travis! I specifically told him to be here by 5:30." She ran a hand through her hair and checked her watch. 5:41. "God, where are they?"

"Right here," she heard from behind her. She felt her husband's hand come to rest on her shoulders and start massaging her neck. She looked up to find a wide smile spread across his face. "Sorry we're late, but the game went into overtime."

"And we won!" Tony exclaimed from his spot next to Ziva. He had walked over to stand next to her and had slung his arm around her shoulders. "Which means..." he continued.

"You owe us fifty bucks!" Tony and Travis told Daryn in unison, who glared at them in return.

Carman sighed. "Okay yeah, fun times. But we need to go if we want to get a table for all of us before everyone with reservations shows up."

"Alright, let's go," Travis agreed, ushering everyone forward and towards the entrance to the Magic Kingdom.

* * *

><p>"Thank y'all so much! That was great!" Daryn exclaimed as they stepped out the restaurant after they had finished their supper.<p>

"Yes, it was," Ansley agreed. "But y'all really didn't have to pay for all that."

"Don't worry about it," Travis said. "It was just a little 'thank you' for coming down here with us to celebrate their graduation."

"Well it was really good, so again, thank you," Tony spoke up.

"Yes, thank you," Ziva agreed.

"You're all welcome!" Carman said. "Now let's go have some fun and enjoy this last night here."

"Alright!" Daryn smiled, clapping his hands together. "Where to?"

"Doesn't matter to us," Tony said, referring to Ziva as well as himself. "I say we let Trent and Baylor decide."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright boys," Travis spoke up, "where to first?"

Trent and Baylor shared a look and a nod before agreeing. "Space Mountain," they said simultaneously.

"Ok! Tomorrowland it is!" Daryn said, lifting Sophie in his arms, leading the way to Tomorrowland.

Tony started walking that way until he realized Ziva wasn't next to him. He looked back a few feet and saw her standing there staring at the castle lit up in the moonlight, once again mesmerized by the sight. He smiled, adoring the sight. He walked up next to her, linking his pinky with hers. "Beautiful, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," she spoke lightly, never looking away from the castle.

He gave her pinky a tug, causing her to look at him. "Come on, let's go," he smiled sweetly at her, hating to see the look of disappointment flash across her face. Quickly though, it was replaced by an equally sweet smile as he stuck his arm out for her. She tucked herself into his side as he kissed her head and they too started making their way to Tomorrowland.

When they found the family again, they were standing in a circle outside the entrance to Space Mountain. They snuck into it, finding an open spot. "You guys sure this is what you wanna do? It is an hour's wait and probably the only thing we have time for," Travis said, checking his watch. "That and maybe one other thing."

Trent and Baylor shared a look. "It's fine with me," Trent shrugged.

"Me too," Baylor agreed.

"Okay! Lead the way!" Carman told her boys.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Tony whispered to Ziva. They had made it through most of the line and now they were waiting in the giant loading room. Ziva stood in front of Tony in the one-person aisle. He had his hands resting on the railings on either side of him. Ziva was leaning back into him, head lying on his chest and eyes shut.<p>

She nodded, answering his question. He leant down pressing a tender kiss to the side of her head, just above her ear. "Exhaustion finally hit?" Again, she nodded, falling back into him even more. Tony smiled. He brought a hand up to move her hair from her face to behind her ear. "Well you can sleep all day tomorrow, okay?"

Ziva nodded one more time, finally opening her eyes just in time to move forward in the line. When they stopped again, Ziva turned around and smiled when she found Tony looking at her. "Did you find something for Abby?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, actually. I found a uh..." she paused, motioning with her hands trying to find the right word, "crossbone?" he nodded, telling her to continue, "necklace with a skull on it."

"She'll love it," he smiled.

"I wasn't finished," she told him. "It also has a pink princess crown on it."

"Oh," Tony said, "then she'll really love it!"

"Hopefully," Ziva smiled before realizing that the line in front of them was moving once again. This time though, they didn't stop until it was time for them to get on the ride.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys," Carman started once they were outside of Space Mountain, "one last thing."<p>

"I say we just do the people mover," Baylor suggested.

"Okay. That good with you Trent?" Carman asked her eldest son.

"Yep!" he agreed.

"Then let's go."

There was barely a line as the entire family made their way up the escalators and towards the ride. All the kids, along with Travis and Carman got on first, leaving Tony, Ziva, Daryn, Ansley and Caroline in the back. Tony sat next to Ziva, slinging his arm across the back of the seat. Across from them, Daryn and Ansley mimicked their position. Ziva was holding a sleeping Caroline in her arms. They rode in silence for a few moments before Daryn broke it.

"We're really glad you two could come," he said, catching Tony and Ziva's attention.

"Us too," Tony agreed. "It really was nice to catch up with everyone."

"Yeah, you can't wait this long to come back again. Maybe y'all can take a trip down to Charleston. You ever need a place to stay, our door is always open," Daryn offered to his cousin.

"Thanks. We might have to take you up on that offer. That is, if we can ever get time off," he laughed.

"Well you better find the time," he told Tony. He turned to Ziva next. "You better make sure he keeps his mind right and don't forget about us. You either, okay?"

Ziva smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. We wouldn't dream of it," she assured him.

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "Maybe y'all could come up to DC."

Ansley nodded. "We would like that," she said.

Silence fell over them for the rest of the ride while they observed everything around them. Taking in the last few things they would see in the Magic Kingdom. When it was time for them to get off the ride and make their way back to the front of the park, they couldn't help but feel a bit of upset. But who wouldn't?

The bus ride back to the hotel was quiet, for everyone was tired. When they got back to the hotel, they made it to the lobby before Carman spoke up. "Alright guys, you better say goodbye to Tony and Ziva now, because this is the last time you'll see them for a while. They gotta leave really early in the morning."

"Thanks for coming guys," Trent said to Tony and Ziva. "We really enjoyed it."

"Yeah," Baylor agreed. "And thanks for the help last night."

"You're welcome," Tony and Ziva said. "And we had a great time too," Tony told them.

Hugs were exchanged between the four. Tony and Ziva said goodbye to the rest of the kids, leaving Sophie for last. Tony picked her up and held her in his arms, kissing her head. "Bye Soph," he told her.

"Bye Uncle Tony," she said. "I'll miss you." She then turned in his arms to face Ziva. "Bye Aunt Ziva. I'll miss you too," she told her.

"Goodbye Sophie. I will miss you as well," she told the little girl, kissing her cheek.

Tony was surprised to hear Sophie call Ziva 'aunt', but judging by the reaction, or lack of reaction, from Ziva, he figured it was nothing new to her ears.

"Alright y'all," Daryn said, coming to stand in front of Tony, "I guess we had better get these kids to bed. Come on, Soph," he said, taking Sophie into his own arms. "I'll talk to ya soon?" he asked.

"Of course," Tony said, giving him a 'man-hug'.

Daryn turned to Ziva. "It was great meeting you," he told her.

"You too," she responded. He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug, followed by Ansley giving hugs to both Tony and Ziva as well. All that was left to say goodbye to was Carman and Travis. Travis said goodbye to both of them, giving them hugs as well.

"Well," Tony said. "What can I say?" he asked Carman. "You were right; it was nice to spend time with the family again. We really did have a great time."

"Good," she said, giving him a hug. "I am really am glad you came."

"Us too," Tony said.

Carman pulled back from the hug and went to Ziva. "I really was nice to meet you," she said. "And I'm serious. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here," she told Ziva, giving her a hug.

"Thank you," Ziva said, once she had pulled back from the hug.

The four of them walked back together to the elevators. When they reached their floor, they had to go separate ways to their rooms.

"Bye y'all," Carman waved.

Tony and Ziva smiled. "Bye," they said together. They made their way to their room, hand in hand. When Tony turned around from locking the door behind him, he almost ran into Ziva. "What?" he asked, smiling at the look on her face. All she did was smirk, telling him what she wanted. He leant down to kiss her passionately, fully intent on ending their trip with a bang.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review one last time! I wanna hear your thoughts on the entire story! :)<strong>


End file.
